Potions and Potters
by sarenelsoria
Summary: James Potter didn't die on october 31st 1981, instead he was cursed by Voldemort.  He was unable to break the curse until three years had passed. Now he has to raise his son while the boy's other father insists upon being with his son as well.  Sev/James
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

James Potter was playing with his fifteen month old baby, allowing different colored smoke circles to come from his wand and laughing as the toddler attempted to catch them. His wife Lilly was sitting next to him and they looked like the perfect happy family. 'Too bad its a lie.' James thought, he wished that Harry really was Lilly's son,but in fact he wasn't.

It had been an accident that one night of drunken revelry with his old classmate. They had hated each other in school, until Sirius had attempted a prank on Severus that had nearly caused him his life. James had been able to save them and after that a tentative friendship had formed between the two of them. It had slowly grown until it resembled the adoration that he had felt for his wife and not wishing to upset her, he had instead gone behind her back. The worst of it was when he had gotten pregnant with his child, he had to put glammers upon his wife and make her think that she was pregnant, because the only way a wizard could be pregnant was if he was with another wizard. He ultimately even had to modefy Severus' memory and now his lover hated him again. He'd gone to Saint Mungo's to have the baby and had modified the memories of the midwife and his wife.

James stopped his musings when the front door banged open. "Lilly take Harry, I'll hold him off, just take Harry and run." He said and held his wand against the dark lord while his wife ran with the baby upstairs.

Voldemort laughed. "Expelliarmus, Why aren't you a brave man." He said derisively before pointing his wand at James. "Rather then kill you, I believe that I'll let you suffer, excito letum." James Potter collapsed to the ground, apparently dead to all that would see him. He wasn't breathing but at the same time he was aware of his surroundings and could do nothing to protect the women that he'd married and his child. He saw the green light and heard the death curse, he was powerless to do anything to save his family. He then heard his son crying and that meant, to his great relief his son was still alive. He lay there for what seemed like forever, wondering what the spell Voldemort cast on him. He watched as his best mate discovered his body and James who had never before seen his friend cry, watched as he broke down.

"James oh James, I'll kill him James, I'll kill that bastard rat." Sirius said and James tried to protest but he couldn't say anything all he could do was watch as his best mate went upstairs and came back down with Harry who was sobbing loudly, James wanted to comfort his son but there was nothing he could do as the baby was carried away from his father. James listened as Hagrid took his son from Sirius and then no one was there once more. It seemed like forever before anyone returned to the house, but someone eventually did, to his surprise it was Severus, who stared down at his body before kicking it. James felt horrible when he couldn't feel the kick. He didn't know why his eyes and ears were the only things that were working.

Severus went upstairs and James heard him coming back down a moment later, he soon discovered that Severus had picked up his wife's body. He wished that he didn't have to see Lilly, who had been so vibrant and full of life, dead. Severus put her body down and closed James' eyes and James was glad that he no longer had to stare up at the celing. He felt himself drifting, his mind wandering to a state that wasn't quite asleep and not quite awake. He didn't know how much time passed before someone opened his eyes once more, he was face to face with Peter Pettigrew.

"I'm sorry James, so sorry please forgive me, they were going to kill me and the dark master promised me that he wouldn't kill you. Oh James forgive me!" Peter said and James tried to glare at the rat but found that he couldn't. "excito vita." Peter intoned and at once James was able to move again, quick as a shot he stupified Peter. "Incarcius." He cried and took away his wand before casting ennervate. "How long was I like that?"

"Three years." Peter stated. "I couldn't get back before then, really I couldn't..."

"Three years?" James demanded and cast another stupefy upon Peter before apperating to the ministry, he stared at the ministry of magic and discovered how much it had changed in the intervening years and the receptionist stared back before fainting dead away. everyone stared as he walked by carrying the rather fat man. He went strait to the wizengamot and all the wizards stared at him from their seats. "This man betrayed me and I demand a trial by my linage and blood. I am James Potter and I demand you try Peter Pettigrew in breaking of the trust of a blood brother and as an accomplice to the murder of Lilly Potter Nay Evans and attempted murder of Harry James Potter." The room was so silent that you could hear a pen drop. James smiled winningly at the court being fully aware that sometimes it was better to enchant people towards your side, with a mixture of haughtiness and friendliness.

"Get an pardon for Sirius Black and send this man away, its the only thing to do." Albus Dumbledore said and sighed.

"You put Sirius into prison? How could you Dumbledore? I trusted you! Where is my son, I've been away long enough, I demand my son and heir as is my right." James added.

"At Petunia's relatives, they're the only relatives he has."

"You should have left him with Lupin they hate magic." James said and dissapperated at once, apperating in the foyer of Petunia's home. "HARRY!" He bellowed. "Where is my son you dam muggles, where is my boy?" A moment later a large fat man appeared and stared at Harry.

"You're supposed to be dead." Vernon Dursley said.

"Well I'm not, where's Harry?" He demands again and then he heard something coming in the direction of the cupboard. "Aloramora." James said pointing his wand at the cupboard and a child who looked very much like James himself. "Harry!" James said and ran towards the child and then he realized that something was very wrong as the boy shrank away from him. Harry's face was covered in bruises and he was very skinny, his son looked like he was three years old or younger when in truth he was four and a half. James embraced his son, the child struggled in his arms, trying to get free. "Harry its alright, Harry please listen to me." He then realized that his son was inconsolable. He sighed and pulled out his wand again. "Sominus." He said and smiled as his son collapsed against him snoring softly with the same little puffs of air that Severus breathed while he slept.

"You hurt my Harry, everything you did to him will haunt you for the rest of your life." James said and cast a curse upon Vernon. "Its okay now Harry, you'll be safe with me." He said to the sleeping child and apperated away to Diagon Ally. He walked through the street and everyone stared as he walked by, on his way to Madam Malkins. "I'd like some clothing for my child, is it possible to measure him without waking him?"

"Of course, set him down on the satee, very few children like to be measured, so I'm used to parents bringing them in while they are asleep. How is it that your alive, I heard that you had died.

"Oh no, I was just in a... Well I suppose you would call it a suspended state of animation, I couldn't get out of it for three years." James replied and watched as Madam Malkin measured Harry for his clothes, soon she was finished. "He'll need seven shirts and seven pairs of pants, silk would be best and socks as well as undergarments and three robes."

"Any particular colors?"

"For the clothes, gold, red, purple, blue, green, silver and bronze. For the robes I think that silver, gold and a nice purple would be appropriate, how much is it for the clothes?"

"10 galllons, four sickles, you haven't had time to go to the bank have you?" She asked and James shook his head. "Well I'll start on these clothes for you and you can go to the bank. If you like I'll even watch the boy for you."

"No thank you, I want to take him with me." James replied and gently picked up Harry, cuddling the child against him as he headed off towards the bank. He went inside Gringotts and smiled at a goblin. "My name is James Potter, please take me to my account." He said. "You may cut my thumb to prove my blood if you wish." The goblin nodded and cut his thumb and placed one of the drops of blood upon a piece of paper.

"You are who you say you are, I'll take you to your account at once." The goblin said and James nodded, he went to his account and was glad that everything was as he had left it. He filled two sacks with gallons and sickles before shrinking the sacks and walking back out of the bank. He walked back to Madam Malkins and gave her the correct fee.

"If you want to get a spot of shopping done, by the time your through I'll have your order finished."

"Thank you and would you mind too much getting together some things for me as well."

"Of course, I'd be glad to." She replied. "Tailored as you specified before?"

"Just something off the rack, I'm not fussed. Oh and could you make my son's robes have growing charms in them. How much for the clothes?"

"Eight gallons, as your not getting measured its easier and I have some robes that will fit you." Madam Malkin said and James nodded.

"Alright." He paid her and smiled. "How long will it be?"

"Give me an hour and a half." Madam Malkin said and James nodded. James smiled and walked out of Madam Malkin's robes and into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Hello, I'd like a child's broom, the best you have in stock." He requested and a sales manager handed him a child's broom.

"This is the Flyby, they are quite safe and have three settings, on the low one their feet touch the ground, on the middle one, the broom flies at the height so that the child feet touch the height where their knees would be. and on the highest setting the child's feet are at at the same height as the child's hip, which is the perfect height for the young flyer's league when he's a bit older. This broom will last until he's about seven or eight, depending upon how much he grows."

"I'll take it, how much?"

"Fourteen gallons." The sales manager replied, James blinked at the price, the broom cost as much as an adult one but he paid for it and and it keyed to his signature. "To change the settings, you simply say first setting, second setting or third setting and it will adjust as you wish, would you like me to shrink it for you?"

"Yes please." James replied and the sales manager shrunk down the broom before handing it to James who put it into his pocket. "Thank you." He said and then spotted the display of snitches. "Could I have one of those too please."

"Of course that will be four sickles." James handed the money over and took the snitch. "It also can be set for younger players, the instructions are on the box."

"Thank you."James said and smiled, taking the snitch and putting it into his pocket, he then walked to a magical toy store that he remembered from when he was a small boy. He walked into the store at the same time as Severus and couldn't help staring at the man. "Hello Snape."

"Potter." Severus acknowledged. "I'm going to buy a toy for my godson, is that your boy?"

"Yes, this is my son Harry." James replied.

"He snores rather loudly." Severus observed and James shrugged, before he found a baby griffin stuffed animal that flapped its wings. He knew at once that he had to have it for Harry. He smiled and picked up the gryffin and went over to the miniature cauldron displays. He picked up some eatable potions that if done right tasted like different kinds of candy, had medicinal uses and were used to encourage kids to brew as well as being used for rewards for good behavior.

"You look like you could use my help." Severus said to James, for some reason he wanted to help Potter he was unsure as to why. He took the cauldron for James and together they moved to the register. "My godson Draco loves his stuffed dragon, they also have some blankets that have moving pictures on them, but your son seems a bit od for that."

"I think that would be perfect." James said and took one of the blankets and wrapped Harry in it. Harry clutched at the blanket with one hand, still sound asleep and James smiled. They went up to the cash register and James paid for everything before shrinking it. "Obliverate Revercium." Severus doubled over gasping and then straitened and glared at James.

"How dare you modify my memories James Potter? I loved you and you betrayed me."

"No, I protected you, if you had know Harry was your son, you would have died to protect him. I couldn't let you die I just couldn't."

"So you took away my memories and took my son from me, as well as putting glamors on him. Revelium Glammorus." He said and at once Harry's nose changed to Snape's hooked one and James knew that his eyes were the same obsidian color as Snape's. He kept James' messy hair but it became slightly more greasy. All in all he looked like a mix of both Severus and James. "He's beautiful." Severus breathed. "Can I hold him?" James nodded and handed the child to Severus. Harry protested slightly before Severus gently rocked him very slowly, until he started to snore once more. "He looks so much like you."

"And you, no guessing who's son he is. I had to cloud your memories to protect you Severus. You joined the death eaters and the prophesy..."

"I don't need to hear your excuses, because you charmed me, I've lost four and a half years with my son. Nothing you could possibly say would make me forgive you." Severus said and James sighed, knowing that he would get nowhere with Severus when he was in this mood. He paid for the things that he had bought for Harry and set them into his pockets, except for the blanket that Harry was wrapped in. James smiled at his son, who was sleeping soundly in Severus' arms. He noticed the adoring look in Severus' eyes as well, looking down at Harry and looking very paternal.

"I need Harry back now Severus, I have to get his robes." James said gently and Severus glared at James as he held out his arms and took the sleeping child into it. Harry mumbled something before snuggling into James' arms.

"Very well, it looks like the boy could use some nutrient potions and I'll have to brew them for him, you will be staying at Potter Manor won't you?"

"Yes." James replied.

"Very well, I'll be there within a day, the potion doesn't take long to brew, especially when its a child's dose." Severus said and left the store. James sighed before going to Madam Malkin's, getting his order from her. He was very happy with the quality of the clothes and the shrunken packets that Madam Malkin gave to him and told her so. She blushed and he bowed to her before fitting the packages into his robe which by now was getting quite heavy, but the robe was enchanted to hold nearly anything if it was small enough. He smiled took the clothes and disapperated away to the manor he had grown up in. He went to his old bedroom and set Harry into the bed, before gently shaking the young boy awake.

"Harry?" He said. "Come on Harry wake up now lad." He smiled down at the boy as the child rubbed his eyes.

"Coming Uncle Vernon." The boy said and opened his eyes before screaming.

"Harry, child its alright, Harry I'm your father, I'll never hurt you." He tried to calm the boy down, but Harry was now completely terrified and didn't listen to James' entreaties. James sighed and pulled out his wand. "Pertificus Totalus." James cast the hex to stop his son from inadvertently doing harm to himself. Harry looked up at him completely terrified now and James decided that perhaps using a jinx on his son wasn't the best way of calming him down. "I'm your father Harry and I'll make sure that your never harmed again, look at me, don't we look alike son?" Harry stared up at him and James smiled. "I've got you some clothes and toys, now I need you to be calm Harry you were panicking so I'll give you a calming drought and then we can have a nice talk." James said. "Accio Calming Draught." He said and a calming drought came to his hand and he unstoppered the cork, before opening his son's mouth and allowing a single drop to vanish down his throat as he disbanded the jinx.

"You're not my Daddy, my Daddy is dead." Harry said.

"No, I couldn't come to you, but I wasn't dead. I was like you were a moment before, awake but yet not able to control my body. There was nothing I could do to get to you, but I'm here now and I'll never leave again." He said and suddenly the boy's arms were around his neck as his son sobbed.

"Its a dream." He said after a while looking up at his father. "I don' wanna wake up."

"Then you don't have to, you can stay with me forever if you like." James said and Harry nodded.

"I gots toys?" Harry asked and James nodded.

"Of course you have toys." James said. "And clothes." James smiled and took out what he had bought. He found the stuffed gryffin and countered the shrinking charm.

"That's mine? I don' haf ta share?" Harry asked and James nodded.

"Of course its yours and you don't have to share." James replied and his son smiled, hugging the gryffin to him before he threw his arms around James' neck.

"Thank you Daddy." He said and James barely managed to stop himself from weeping.

"You're welcome Harry, now I have something else as well."

"Daddy why is my toy flying?"

"Its a spell to make it flap its wings. I'm a wizard Harry and so are you, in six and a half years you'll be going to Hogwarts to learn magic." James said and smiled at his son.

"Magic? Is it like what you did to make me not scared?"

"Yes Harry, that was a calming drought, from my father's stores. It was a bit stronger then usual but it worked fine." James said and took out the broomstick, before enlarging it. Harry stared at the broomstick before James handed it to the boy. "First setting." He said and smiled as the child looked at the broom in amazement as it hovered about a foot off the ground and stared at James.

"It flies?" Harry asked and James nodded.

"However you can only use the broom outside, with my supervision. I think before we try your new broom out, we should first eat something. Finxy!" He called and a house elf appeared, Finxy was in his prime and quite the looker as houselves were concerned. House elf lifespans were twice that of their human counterparts, but still Finxy and James had grown up together. Finxy's mother had been killed in the same raid on the manor that had finished off his parents. It had happened one month before the events on Halloween and as such his parents hadn't been alive to care for his son. He had loved his mother and father and they had died quite young for wizards, they had only been in their seventies when Voldemort had attacked them in the hope of discovering the location of James' family. They had died without telling Voldemort anything, protecting their only child till their last breaths. James had never been sadder or prouder when he heard of his parent's deaths.

"James!" The house elf said and threw his arms around James' knees. James knew that the bond between him and his houself wasn't a typical one, but he considered the elf to be one of his oldest friends.

"Hello Finxy." James replied, it was only then that he realized that his son was cowering. "Harry this is Finxy, he takes care of the house and grounds, which includes feeding us and seeing to our needs. However he's also my friend so I don't want you to abuse his services."

"W'at does dat mean daddy?"

"I don't want you to be mean to him Harry." James said and his son looked completely shocked.

"I don't be mean to him." Harry said. "I not be mean to others, it not nice."

"That's right Harry, being mean to people isn't nice. So what do you like to eat?" James asked and Harry looked puzzled.

"I gets to eat?" Harry asked hopefully. "It not dinner."

"How often did you eat at your aunt's house."

"She fed me twice a day if I was good." Harry replied. "But I a bad boy, do freaky things."

"Your not bad Harry and you don't do freaky things, you're a wizard and its not your fault if you do accidental magic. How about some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup?"

"Right away James." The houself replied and James grinned at Finxy until the houself disappeared.

"Do you have any games Daddy?"

"Games? I might have a few from my childhoodod, perhaps we could play some gobstones after we eat."

"What are gobstones?"

"They are sort of like marbles that spit gunk at you, we both are wearing suitable clothes, gobstone slime is a bit hard to get off of clothes."

"Cool!" Harry said and James laughed, he had loved playing gobstones when he was younger. A crack sounded and Finxy reappeared.

"I finished with the sandwiches James."

"Thank you Finxy, are they in the dining room?"

"Yes." The houself replied and James smiled.

"Thank you Finxy." James said and threw Harry into the air before catching him and holding him in his arms. Harry snuggled against him and sighed contentedly, feeling safe and cared for for the first time since he was fifteen months old. He didn't want to let go of his dad when they went to the dining room. James smiled and sat down at the table, he didn't want to let go of his son either. Harry's eyes widened at the amount of food on the table in amazement and he looked around the table. "This is just for us Harry, go on help yourself. Finxy makes really good tomato soup." James said and grabbed two sandwich halfs before dipping them in his soup. He handed one to Harry before biting down on his own.

"Its yummy!" Harry exclaimed and ate another bite of his sandwich.

"You can dip it in the soup if you want." James said and picked up his spoon, before taking several bites of the soup.

"Ok."Harry said and together they focused on eating the meal. When the were finished Harry smiled up adoringly at James, he was suprised how quickly Harry had bonded to him. "My belly doesn't hurt no more Daddy."

"Good, does your belly usually hurt?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"It also growls, like a bear." Harry said and James had to control his temper. Those horrible relatives of Lilly had starved his boy, his little Harry.

"Well as long as your with me, your stomach won't hurt unless its for a short time." James said and hugged Harry tightly to him. He checked the grandfather clock and was shocked to realize that it was four o'clock in the afternoon. "Now how about those gobstones?"

"Yeah!" Harry agreed readily and they went to James' old room together. James put down the gobstone mat and arranged the pieces.

"Now for our purposes the point of the game is to get pieces out of this circle. Here's your caster, you flick it to cast, like this." James said and flicked his caster into the circle, only one gobstone went out of the circle and burst orange goo at Harry. Harry laughed and clapped his hands before starting to play. They played for several hours until Finxy apppeared.

"Dinner is served, I made you some ceaser salad. You enjoyed it when you were little James, sometimes kids can be picky."

"I'm not." Harry said and grinned, before scrambling into James' arms. "Carry me down again? Pwease Daddy?"

"Sure." James said and stood up. "Could you clean off the mat, Finxy."

"Of course James." The house elf replied and James took Harry downstairs. Harry smiled at James before scrambling out of his arms and sitting in the chair beside him. James smiled and served the salad and they ate together, James looked at the clock and realized that it was seven at night, his parents always had him go to bed at eight thirty until he was eleven. James smiled and stood up, Harry looked up at him before getting out of his own chair.

"Daddy carry me?" He asked before yawning. James smiled realizing that his son was clearly getting tired. He picked Harry up and carried him up to a spare master bedroom, Finxy clearly knew that he would be using this room as it was cleaned and some of his things from childhood were there, including his copy of The Tales Of Beadle The Bard. He saw a set of his old pajamas from when he was Harry's age and was glad that he had managed to save them somehow. The fabric was of good quality and the clothes were silk. He looked at Harry who was looking around the room in amazement.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" James asked and Harry nodded vigorously.

"Yes pwease Daddy." Harry replied and James smiled at him.

"Do you need help getting into your night clothes."

"Yes Daddy." Harry said and raised his arms, James took off his shirt and gasped, Lilly's sister's family hadn't stopped at Harry's face.

"Accio bruise balm." He said and a jar shot out of his father's stores, Harry stared at the bottle while James caught it and too a scoop of it out, he smelled it and smiled. He knew that the balm was still good. He rubbed it between his fingers to warm it before smearing it onto Harry's chest. Harry gasped as the bruise balm started to work.

"That feels good Daddy." Harry said as James continued to doctor his upper torso, he smiled as the bruises vanished from Harry's body. He put on Harry's pajama top and buttoned it up.

"Now for your pants." James removed his son's pants and was relieved to see that his son's injuries didn't go beyond his hips. He took off the filthy underwear before putting on the pajama pants. He then found a set of pajama bottoms for himself and changed into them. James liked to sleep without a shirt and didn't even own a pajama shirt. He smiled and turned back the bedsheets before helping Harry into the bed. He took out the old storybook and sat back against the pillows. Harry snuggled against his chest and he was only midway through the first story before he realized that Harry was snoring softly. "Goodnight Harry." He said gently removing his son's small glasses, before taking off his own and extinguishing the lights. He suddenly felt sleepy and laid down in the bed before closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry awoke before James and looked up at his Daddy. He giggled as he felt his Daddy breathe in and out, he also snored loudly. Harry slowly sat up and studied his Daddy, he couldn't believe that anyone would want him, but it was clear that James did. He smiled and gently touched James' hair, it was the same as his own. He giggled as he felt James' breath against his wrist. Harry watched for a moment as his daddy slept before snuggling back against his chest and took the storybook from the bedside table. He looked through it until James awoke and smiled at Harry. "Good morning Harry." He said yawning and stretching. "Finxy?"

"Yes James?" The houself used the door this time. "Are you wanting breakfast?"

"Yes please Finxy." James replied. "Could you make a Potter breakfast for us?"

"Of course." The houself replied and settled back down.

"I'll let you be surprised as to what we're eating." James said and Harry smiled. "Now while we wait for Finxy to prepare the food, I'll finish the story we started last night."

"I really wanted to hear it Daddy, I was twired."

"Its alright Harry, when I was little I fell asleep loads of times when my Daddy read me stories." James replied and started around where he had left off before, they had just finished the story when the house elf reappeared and smiled at James and Harry.

"I is finished with making breakfast." Finxy said.

"Thank you Finxy." James said and smiled at the houself. "Harry why don't you climb onto my back?"

"Weally Daddy?"Harry asked and James nodded, Harry tentatively climbed onto his back and wrapped his arms around James' neck. James hooked his arms around his legs and he skipped down the corridor, Harry laughing as he did so. They reached the staircase and James went more slowly. "It smells good Daddy." James inhaled the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes with cinnamon and sugar in the batter. He smiled and he set Harry down just before they reached the dining table. He was pleased to discover that Finxy had also made potatoes. Harry sat down next to James and they started in on the food. They were just finishing when Severus arrived, escorted in by Finxy.

"Hello Severus, Harry you have two daddies."

"Two?" Harry asked. "But everyone has a mummy and a daddy, but not two daddies."

"You have two daddies, its possible in the magical world." James said. "You were in my tummy for nine months."

"How did I get into your tummy daddy?"

"I drank a potion that made me pregnant and Severus was your Daddy because he made it." James felt bad about lying to his son, but his son was a bit too young to learn about the birds and the bees. Harry had in fact been a happy mistake and James hadn't taken potions to get pregnant. Both he and Severus were rather strong wizards and their magic could easily make one or both of them pregnant even if they had no particular desire to have a child.

"So you my Daddy too Sefuras?"

"Yes Harry but you can call me Sev if you you want."

"Awight Daddy Sef." Harry replied and Severus, a man who did not cry easily found his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Harry."Severus said and hugged the little boy close to him. "Now young man, I need you to drink all of this potion." He handed a bottle of a potion to him and Harry downed it.

"Gahh!" Harry exclaimed.

"You'd better get used to it Harry, with Severus around you'll be downing even more terrible tasting concoctions."

"You seemed fine with my concoctions, when I prepared them for you." Severus replied. "Speaking of concoctions I believe that you received a potions kit as well as a cauldron."

"I did! Will you help me?" Harry asked and Severus smiled.

"Yes Harry, I will help you with your potions, but first I think I'll introduce you to someone."

"Who?"

"Draggles the dragon of course." Severus replied.

"Is he a good dragon?" Harry asked.

"Of course he is a good dragon!" Severus replied and pulled something out of his pocket and enlarged it. A stuffed dragon as big as a hatchling dragon, but apparently it seemed full grown.

"He's a welsh green isn't he?" James asked and Severus nodded.

"He needs a bit of Slytherin green around here, your house is entirely too Gryffindor." Severus replied.

"W'at a Giffiedor? Or a Sleforin?"

"They are houses, you will be sorted into one when you go to Hogwarts. Now I want you to stroke your dragon's back."

"Awligt."Harry replied and stroked the dragon's back. His eyes widened as the dragon took off and flew around the room at the height of Harry's hips. He laughed and chased it around the room, finally catching it he laughed again as it flapped its wings.

"Stroke it again Harry if you want it to stop flapping." Severus said and Harry stroked his dragon's wings. He grinned at Severus and hugged the dragon tightly to him. "Now pull on his ears and he'll roar, but if you stroke his ears he'll purr."

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed and experimented with the dragon. "T'ank you Sef." Harry said and Severus smiled.

"You're welcome Harry." Severus replied and smiled.

"Can you cwarry me Sef? I don' wanna go upstwares wifout help." Harry said.

"Of course I'll carry you." Severus replied and picked up Harry carrying him and the dragon up to James' old room. Severus set Harry down and looked at the boy. "Why don't you open your kit and we'll make something together." Harry nodded and opened his potion's kit carefully sorting through what had come in the potion's kit. He arranged the bottles in a neat row behind his cauldron and put the measuring cups by the cauldron. He then handed the instructions to Severus who took it from the boy. "Lets make chocolate slugs, if you wish."

"Alwite." Harry replied. Together they made the slugs and Severus grinned, before taking a bite out of the slugs. He smiled as the slug burst all over his mouth. He took another bite before wiping at his face.

"Messy, but tasty." Severus said and helped himself to another slug as Harry took a bite of his first, Harry giggled as he slug splattered across his face and finished it before licking his own face clean around his mouth. Severus yawned after he had finished his second slug, he felt sleepy at once and stopped Harry from reaching for another. "Just a minute Harry, don't eat anymore." Severus read the blurb about the slugs then, he didn't bother with it before as Harry had been eager to start on the potion. _Our chocolate slugs are the perfect bedtime treat. If you wish to only make the chocolate slugs, leave out the blue powder, otherwise one slug will have your little ones nodding and two is the perfect amount for adults to catch a good night's sleep as well_. **'_Great the first thing we do together, I drug him!_'** Severus thought before standing, he swayed on his feet and promptly sat back down. "Finxy!" He called and the houself appeared.

"What is it that you be wanting?" Finxy asked.

"I want you...get James...Sleeping powder in slugs." Severus said and the houself disappeared with a crack. A minute later James appeared and ran over to Severus and Harry.

"What happened?"

"Sleeping powder...In slugs and I didn't realize until..." He trialled off his eyes closing and a moment later he was snoring. James chuckled and gently eased Severus down so he wasn't in such an uncomfortable sitting position. He smiled before scooping Harry into his arms and placing him on the bed. He then picked up Severus in a fireman's carry. He set him gently down upon the bed but found that Severus had somehow managed to attach himself to James. James sighed and laid down next to Severus and pulled Harry closer to them, before deciding that he might as well have a nap too.

"Accio slugs." James said and thirty slugs rose out of the cauldron. "Accio two slugs." He amended, knowing about how he'd only need to eat two to fall fast asleep. He ate both slugs not bothering to clean his face and soon he too was fast asleep.

Finxy came into the room and gently covered everyone with the blanket. It was good to have masters again, he'd missed having people around him for the past three years. "Pleasant dreams James." The houself said gently removing James' glasses and stroking back his hair tenderly. He was lucky to have James be such a close friend, very few eleves were as close as James and Finxy. Finxy smiled softly before leaving the room and seeing to his duties around the house.

Harry awoke five hours later, hungry and wanting to play. He sighed when he saw his Dads were asleep and took out his toy dragon. He chased it around the room for a little while before deciding to wake up his parents. He jumped on the bed and started tickling them, they were hard to rouse, but ultimately Harry managed to wake up Severus by tickling his feet. Severus jerked his feet away from the little boy, his feet were very sensitive and he didn't like them being touched. He then rounded on Harry who shrieked with joy as Severus tickled him. A few moments later James was awake and looking owlishly about him. He could barely see without his glasses on and he needed to remind himself to see if Harry needed glasses or not.

"Having fun Harry?" James asked and Harry who was laughing hysterically as Severus tickled his feet with one hand and held the child down with the other.

"Yes Daddy." Harry panted out between bouts of laughter. "Hawd to bweaf, but fun." At once Severus stopped and looked at the boy.

"You should have told me that you were having trouble breathing Harry." Severus said and Harry smiled up at him.

"Didn't want you to stop." Harry replied and James laughed. "I'm hungwy." Harry said and Severus realized that he was hungry as well.

"Well then we should all go down and see if the houself has made anything yet."

"His name is Finxy Severus, remember you called him earlier."

"Oh very well, lets see if Finxy made us anything." Severus said and then hoisted Harry into his arms. Harry squealed and laughed as he was raised into the air.

"Again!" He said.

"I have a better idea." Severus replied. "Levicoripus." He said pointing his wand at the child and Harry shrieked in delight as he hung in midair. He flipped and laughed as he did so. Severus smiled and moved the boy out the door with his wand. He then fallowed the child at a close distance downstairs before canceling the charm and neatly catching the boy who laughed and hugged him. Severus stiffened for a moment and then let the barriers he had put up around his heart break as he gazed at the little boy, his son.

"I lof you Sef."

"And I love you little one." Severus replied and smelled something fried as he walked into the dining room. The houself had made fish and chips, something Severus wasn't entirely sure would be healthy for a growing boy. He would have to make sure that little Harry had plenty of vegetables as well. Then again as Harry was living with James, it wasn't Severus that would be seeing to his diet. "Fish and chips, this reminds me of my childhood, I used to go to this stand by the subway as a boy." Severus said wistfully, his childhood hadn't been overly happy, the best part of it was when his mother would give him the money to get away from his father and eat fish and chips.

"Fish and chips?" Harry asked. "I nefer had fish and chips befowe."

"Well then you'll enjoy them tonight." Severus replied. "They are yummy as you so adequately put things." James snorted into his wine, hearing Severus say something was yummy both was funny and made James Jr. stand at attention. It wasn't James' fault that Severus had such a bedroom voice, silky smooth it sent shudders down his spine and other parts of his anatomy.

"Finxy makes wonderful fish and chips." James said sitting down at the table and pouring salt and vinegar onto his food. "I don't think you'll much like the vinegar Harry, Finxy picked up some ketchup, nasty american stuff that, but Finxy assures me that kids your age love it."

"Thanks Daddy." Harry said and started to eat as well, he found that he didn't like ketchup and when he tried a bit of Severus' fish that he hated vinigar so he ate his meal without seasoning. Whe they had all finished Harry looked up at Severus. "Will you play with me Sef?"

"What do you want to play?"

"Chase!" Harry replied. "But you haf to count weally high ok?"

"Alright." Severus replied and Harry lept from his chair and found a hiding spot. The game went on for two hours before Severus caught Harry and he giggled.

"That was fun Sef!" He said and hugged Severus. "I wanna heaw a stowy, wead one to me pwease?"

"Alright little one, but first I want you to get ready for bed."

"Awite, stay wif me and Daddy tonight pwease?" The little boy asked.

"I can't do that, I'm a bit angry at your daddy at the moment, he did a bad thing.

"The fowgif him." Harry said. "Efewyon does bad things sometimes. I fowgaf Dudley for hitting me, you can fowgif daddy for what he did too." Severus sighed, he found it hard to fight the innocent nature of his son,

"Harry, what he did made me unable to care for you, he made me forget about you."

"How you make someone fowget about something?"

"Memory charms." Severus replied darkly.

"Daddy lofs me and he lofs you too Sef, I can tell. He looks at you like Uncle Fewnon looks at Aunt Petunia. All icky gooey sweet."

"Sometimes love isn't enough, although apparently the stupid Gryffindor was trying to protect me, I missed out on four and a half years of your life thanks to him."

"He wanted to help you." Harry said. "Daddy was trying to do good, he didn' mean to be bad."

"I suppose I know that, the world is full of well meaning Gryffindors who muck everything up for everybody else." Severus drawled. "Now young man, how about that story?"

"I get my pajamas on." Harry said and went into the room James was staying in, a room Severus was all too familiar with. Harry got into the pajamas and Severus was surprised at how plain they were. Taking out his wand he transfigured them so dragons and gryffins flapped around in small scale on Harry's pajamas now. "Thanks Sef, they awe bwilant."

"Your welcome Harry, now get changed." Severus said and the little boy nodded changing into the pajamas and brushing his teeth.

"Take off your shoes Sef, no shoes allowed in bed." Harry said and Severus removed his shoes, before waiting for Harry to get under the covers. "Get undew the cofews wif me Sef." Harry said and Severus sighed before letting the little boy have his way. Honestly Harry had a way of twisting him round his little finger.

"Alright then, why don't I read you my favorite childhood bedtime story, Babity Rabity and the Hoping Pot?" He asked and Harry nodded snuggling into Severus' chest.

"Awite Sef." Harry said and Severus started to read to the child, he had finished the story when Harry looked sleepily up at him. "Another Sef? Its past my bedtime but I slept for a weally long time duwing the day."

"Alright but just one more." Severus said and started the story, but he never finished it, for sleep snuck up on him from behind and caused him to surrender his consciousness when he was least expecting it. Harry giggled when Severus fell asleep, he'd wanted his other daddy to stay so much that he'd been behind Severus falling asleep. He knew he could do small things with his magic already and had decided that he would make Severus stay with him and not leave when he was asleep. Harry gently pried the book from Severus' fingers then took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table.

In the corner he saw a cloak and he had a very dim memory of his father disappearing on his mother so he hid Severus beneath it. He giggled for a moment as he did so, glad that Severus had chosen to be on the end of the bed, that way it was easier to hide him from Harry's Daddy. Harry then turned off the lights and scrunched himself into a ball. A few minutes later his Daddy came in and quietly dressed for bed. "He must have left then." James murmured before sliding into bed next to Harry and encircling the little boy in his arms. "Fast asleep then Harry, you sound so much like Severus when your asleep." James sighed and closed his eyes snuggling close to his son, barely believing that he was holding his child once more. Soon he too was snoring.

"Lof you Daddy and lof you Sef." Harry said, feeling loved by the two men for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep.

**AN: I'm not sure how four and five year olds talk but I'm sure they don't have perfect diction. I purposely mispelled what Harry was saying, for the most part replace V with F and R with W to get what he's saying. He also has trouble with TH sometimes and as such some TH's are replaced by F**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry woke early the next morning, being cuddled by both of his father's. James and Severus' arms were wrapped around him as the two men snored. Harry giggled, his Daddy slept loudly, but he wasn't as bad as Uncle Vernon or Dudley. It felt nice having both of his fathers with him, like a family, something Harry had wanted as long as he could remember. He sighed and snuggled into the embrace of the two men. It was only then that he noticed that Severus was no longer covered by the invisibility cloak. He didn't want his daddies to be angry with him, but there wasn't much he could do to stop himself from being in trouble. To add to his worries he really had to go pee and extricating himself from the limbs that were wrapped around him would be tricky. "Finxy?" He called softly and the houself appeared with a crack, the houself smiled at the sight before him, his master seemed so peaceful sleeping with his arms wrapped around his son. "I need to go to the potty." Harry said and Finxy nodded, helping Harry out of the arms that surrounded him.

Harry shivered slightly as he stepped out of the warm bed and headed to the bathroom, he finished his business and came back to the bed with his stuffed dragon. He hugged it tightly to him before snuggling up against James. Harry then sighed and went back to sleep, unaware that his Daddies were now snuggled up against each other, their arms wrapped around one another, their faces close together.

Harry awoke next to a cry of suprise from Severus, which also woke up James. "What are you doing here?" James asked Severus.

"I don't know." Severus replied haughtily.

"Sef fell asleep, I didn't want you to wake him up, then my Sef would leave." Harry said from behind James' back. "I cofewed him with a cloak, so you wont see him Daddy."

"Our little boy is a Slytherin." James laughed.

"James this isn't funny, Harry dilibertly conspired against my wishes to have me spend the night."

"I had nothing to do with this." James said. "If you wan't to stay away from me I'm not going to stop you.

"Why would anyone want to be with you after you have done. One would have to be a hopeless romantic fool! I am many things James, but never a fool."

"Right then why don't you go and get whatever's up your arse out." James said.

"Stop it!" Harry said and both men turned to the boy who had tears in his eyes. "I just wanted my Daddies." He said and started to sob in earnest. "I wanted a family, but families wren't for bad boys like me."

"Your not a bad boy Harry." James said and hugged his son to him.

"You can't force people together Harry." Severus reprimanded. "It was naughty what you did, but every child deserves both his parents. Perhaps we could work out a schedule so we can take him in turns James."

"Alright, but first you'll have to child proof your house, I don't want Harry to get into your potions and get hurt!"

"Do you really think I would be so stupid as to not childproof my house."

"Stop being mean to each other." Harry said and burst into tears again, he just wanted his Daddies together was that really too much to ask.

"Oh Harry, we should talk in private at a later date." James said and scooped up his son. "Now why don't we go flying?" His son's eyes looked up at him full of tears.

"Flying?" Harry asked and James nodded.

"Yes, I hope you inherited my talents on a broom as well as Severus' when potions are concerned." James replied and Harry smiled weakly at him.

"I wanna go flying Daddy!" He said and buried his face into James' pajamas.

"First however we'll have to get dressed, its too cold to go outside without cloaks now." James told his son.

"Ok Daddy." Harry replied. "Can you come wif us Sef?"

"I'm not good at flying, unfortunately, but there's no reason the two of you can't have fun." Severus replied and Harry nodded into James pajamas. Together they got changed and James took Harry's broom with one hand and carried the boy onto the Quidditch pitch with the other. James reflected that he must have been rather spoiled as his parents had gotten him an entire Quidditch pitch when he asked, god how he missed them.

"Daddy what are those?" Harry asked pointing at the goal hoops.

"Those are goal hoops Harry, when your a little older you might play Quidditch."

"What Qedutch?" Harry asked.

"Its a game played on brooms, your Daddy used to be quite good at it if I do say so myself." James replied. "The chasers try to get this ball called the quaffle into one of the hoops while the keeper keeps them from scoring and the beaters try to hit them with enchanted rocks called bludgers. Meanwhile the seekers try to get the snitch, its a complected game but fun."

"Oh ok Daddy." Harry said. "Can I ride my broom now?"

"Yes, of course." James replied and put the child down and handed his son the broom. "First setting." He said and Harry climbed aboard the broom, soon his son was shrieking with delight as James tried to catch him by running all over the pitch. After they played for an hour and James was feeling quite knackered, they went inside for breakfast, which happened to be oatmeal.

"I like Oadymeal." Harry said and James smiled as his son sat in between Severus and James.

"Its better with a bit of brown sugar and cinnamon." James said and doctored his own oatmeal. "Try a bite and see if you like it, then I'll mix yours the same if you do."

"Ok." Harry said and took the proffered spoon, he tried it and his eyes lit up. "Yummy!" He exclaimed and James laughed, before adding both to Harry's oatmeal.

"Would you like milk in your oatmeal Harry?"

"Yes pwease." Harry said and James poured some milk into Harry's oatmeal, together they ate and when they were done Harry climbed into Severus' lap. "Sef your comfy." Harry said contentedly. "Make a potion with me."

"I'll make a potion with you Harry, Merlin we forgot to clean up the slugs yesterday."

"Finxy is cleaning up cauldron." The houself said from the door. "It is being fun."

"How can cleaning something up be fun Sef?" Harry asked. "I nefer had fun doing it at the Duwsleys."

"Houselfs like to clean Harry, however its better if we clean up our own mess." Severus replied and Harry nodded as Severus carried him upstairs. "Now I'll read you the table of contents and then you get to decide what we make."

"Ok." Harry said as Severus set him down and Harry ultimately decided upon hair color changing lollipops. "Lollipops!" Harry said and Severus smiled.

"Alright, but those will take a while." Severus said and they spent four hours together, brewing the lollipops. Unfortunately for Harry, it was then time for lunch. "You can't eat those right now, you have to eat lunch first, or you'll spoil your appetite."

"Awite Sef." Harry replied and smiled up at Severus. "Take me downstaiws."

"Alright." Severus said and scooped Harry into his arms, then took him downstairs. Harry was a bit upset when he realized that Finxy had made salad for lunch, **'_you used to love salads._' **He thought ruefully, salads meant he'd be guaranteed a full meal as Dudley never touched his salad. He sat down and started to eat, getting it over with as soon as possible and waited for Severus to finish.

"Blimey Harry, I've never seen a kid eat salad so fast."

"It doesn't taste so yucky then." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you didn't like salads."

"Its ok." Harry replied. "I eat efweything."

"You have to like some things better then others."

"Aunt Petunia says I don't desewf to haf a choice in what to eat." Harry replied.

"You do need to eat some vegetables, but if you don't like salad we can make it taste better. When I was little, I used to like ceasers."

"Ok I try it." Harry said. "Not today pwease."

James laughed. "I don't like salads that much either, we've just been eating a bit unhealthy recently and we both need some healthy food."

"Twue." Harry said and smiled at James. "Can I haf my lollipop now Sef?" He asked and Severus nodded, he caught Harry up and together they went upstairs and Severus gave Harry one of the ten lollipops they'd made. Harry grinned and licked it, his hair changed from black to purple, he giggled as Severus' hair changed to lime green.

"Your hair is purple, we should do this in front of a mirror, that way it will be more fun." Severus said and Harry nodded, together they laughed as their hair changed different colors, finally when they finished the lollipops their hair returned to normal. Harry yawned and looked up at Severus.

"I tiwed." Harry said to him. "Wead to me?" Harry asked and crawled into the bed, Severus forgot that four year olds usually took naps. He reminded himself that he'd also kept Harry up late the night before.

"Alright Harry, but instead of The Tales of Beadle the Bard, how about something from my childhood."

"Ok."

"Now your maybe a bit young for this, but I want you to listen to it for a bit anyway and if you get bored we can switch to another book."

"Ok." Harry said and settled in the bed. "Come hewe." Severus smiled and took off his shoes before allowing his son to snuggle up against him. Harry put his head on Severus' chest.

"Accio The Hobbit." Severus said and the book came flying towards them. "In a hole in the ground lived a hobbit..." Severus continued to read and Harry quickly became enraptured with the story, but the little boy was unable to remain awake as he plummeted from his sugar high. Severus smiled at the boy and marked his place in the book he'd given James for his birthday when they had just gotten together. He was amazed that James still had it even. He smiled as Harry drooled slightly upon his robes, his son was the only person in the world that he'd let drool on his robes, let alone use him as a pillow and that included his son's other Daddy. He smiled at the little boy, watching him sleep for a little while before came upstairs.

"We need to talk." James said once he noticed that Harry was asleep. "Can't you give me a second chance, I'll never hurt you again, please Severus."

"You hurt me really badly and you know how easily I trust people." Severus said which basically meant that he didn't trust people at all. "I put my trust in you and you betrayed it. I don't take that lightly, because of your betrayal I missed out on the first years of my son's life. I will have to think about it James."

"Just hearing you call me by my given name gives me hope. If I had ruined everything between us, you'd be calling me by my surname at the very least." James said and Severus sighed.

"James like I said, I need time now please drop it." Severus said and James nodded, smiling softly at the sight of Harry snuggled into Severus' robes. It had been really hard to let Harry spend so much time with Severus, but James knew that Severus had just as much right to their child as James. It also helped his case some, to let Severus spend time with Harry.

"Alright." James replied watching Harry sleep. "He looks like a little angel doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." Severus replied softly and kissed the top of Harry's forehead. Harry frowned for a moment before his face relaxed once more.

"Daddy." He sighed and James looked to make sure his son was asleep. He realized that Harry was in fact still fast asleep and smiled at the boy. "I don' wanna go to..." He trailed off. "No...No!" He said. "Daddy pwease."

Severus shook Harry awake and the little boy clung to him. "Don make me go back there." He pleaded to James and Severus.

"Never." Both James and Severus said together.

You're never going back there Harry." James said. "Not as long as I breathe and I'm sure Severus feels the same." James said and Harry started to cry in earnest. "Its ok Harry, its okay." James said and smiled as Harry clung onto Severus. "Accio Harry's blanket." James said and the blanket came to his hand. He took the blankets off of Harry and wrapped him in the blanket.

"Its alright Harry." Severus said and then started to sing. "Little Prince, why are you crying? Why are you afraid? There is nothing to harm you, nothing to alarm you, no reason to be afraid of shadow or shade. Little Prince the wind is sighing, as it blows through the trees. Little Prince, the sky is crying, the tears fall as rain. Little Prince the sun is shining, not a cloud in the sky as we sit together just you and I. You are my Prince, my baby, my heart, my soul, you are my child and I'll never let you go. You are mine forever and all time, not even death can separate us, for I am all yours and you are all mine." Harry's sobs subsided and James smiled.

"Harry, I can't sing you a song as beautiful as Severus', but as he said or rather sang, you are ours and we'll never let you go." James said.

"My mother used to sing me that song whenever I was sad." Severus said. "I think it's been passed down in my family for many years."

"Wead some mowe Sef." Harry said and Severus moved over, it was clear that Harry needed to be close to both Fathers after his nightmare.

"Alright, you dozed off when the dwarfs were all arriving right?"

"Yes." Harry replied and James looked at Severus before putting a arm around Harry as he had his head cushioned by Severus' chest. Severus continued to tell the story and James joined in when it came to the part where the dwarves were singing about breaking Bilbo's crockery. Harry giggled and James felt very happy to be with his son. He allowed himself to close his eyes and let Severus' voice drift over him, it was very relaxing and soon both Harry and James were asleep. Severus chuckled, he could make his voice sound sopperific if he wished. Severus smiled softly and put aside the book, he looked at his son and James sleeping peacefully and sighed. He really didn't know what to do, Severus had never found forgiveness easy, but when his memory of James returned, so did his love for the man. He put his head in his hands, he knew that the thing that would make the three of them happiest was if he'd just forgive James, but it wasn't that easy. His father thought forgiveness to be a weakness, along with any other emotion and Severus had trouble even thinking about his feelings. He'd cried once in the past ten years and that had been when his mother had died.

He sighed before deciding that he might as well read something, as he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon without fear of waking Harry or James. "Accio Prince's Primer." Severus said and was looking forward to starting on his ancestor's potion book once more. He knew basically all the potions inside but that was only do to extensive reading. He started to read and was a quarter of the way through the book before Harry woke up.

"Sef what ya weading?" Harry asked.

"An old potion manual, actually one of your ancestors wrote it, from my side of the family." Severus added. "All the potions in here are past graduate level at Hogwarts, but when you graduate I'm sure James will give it to you."

"But that's a weally long time.'

"I know but it isn't safe for you to brew most of this."

"Awite Sef." Harry said. "Daddy sounds funny when he sweeps."

"Yes he does, he snores quite loudly, you however sound like me when your asleep. James said once that he found my snore comforting and it won't keep some people up like James. Your dorm mates will be happy about that in a few years. I can sleep through anything however, my Father snored quite loudly and was like your Uncle. I have some of the same scars that you do, that is in part I'm so angry with your Daddy at the moment. He wiped my memory and then didn't make any will for your custody in case he died."

"I undwestand." Harry said and smiled at Severus. "Wead to me while Daddy is sweepin?"

"Alright." Severus replied and read a chapter of The Hobbit before James woke up and smiled at Severus and Harry.

"Must have dosed off." He said and looked at his wristwatch. "I imagine that Finxy is finished making dinner, I think he said he was making macaroni casserole."

"I love his cassorol." Severus said. "Its really good, you'll like it too Harry." Harry grinned at both of them and looked at James.

"Cawrry me Daddy." Harry said and James smiled at Harry before putting him onto his shoulders. He then walked down the stairs keeping a tight hold on Harry as they went down for dinner. Harry smiled as James served him the macaroni casserole and started to eat together. "Its yummy."

"Here try this with it, Finxy went to the store and bought some pumpkin juice."

"You drank a lot of it when in Hogwarts."

"And at home." James added. "Its good for you apparently and it tastes good." James took a pitcher and poured himself and Harry a glass. Harry tried the pumpkin juice and grinned. "I take it you like it then."

"Its yummy." Harry said and they finished eating together.

"I think I might have some old games somewhere."

"I wanna play." Harry said and James smiled.

"Finxy!" James said and the houself appeared.

"Yes James."

"Get the old games from wherever you put them."

"Yes James." Finxy said and came back a moment later with a box of games. James smiled and opened the box, a lot of wizard games were based off of muggle ones. There was snakes and ladders with actual enchanted snakes. There were monkeys in a barrel that were enchanted to dance around the room and form chains. However the game James was looking for was the wizard version of monopoly. He found it and they played a game, by the time they finished Harry was yawning.

"I tiewd." Harry said. "Cawwy me Sef?" In reply Severus picked the boy up and Harry was half asleep by the time they reached James' room. Severus helped him into his pajamas and took off his shoes before settling onto the bed with Harry until he fell asleep, then he left the room and James came up the stairs.

"Can I spend the night in one of the rooms next door?"

"Of course." James replied and yawned. "One of the rooms to either side would be fine."

"Thank you." Severus said and chose the room on the left, he stripped down to his long underware, after James during one of his more spirited stages had exposed his underwear, he wore long underwear. He slid under the blankets and coughed slightly as the dust covered the bed. It was dusty and he had allergies, Severus sighed, he'd either have to apperate or sleep in James' room. He chose to sleep in James' room on the couch and cast warming charms on his clothes. He quickly fell asleep, as soon as he was snoring Finxy appeared and moved him to the bed. He smiled as Severus curled up against James, the man was entirely too stubborn but James loved him and that was enough for Finxy. Finxy walked out the door and left his masters to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry awoke before either of his parents, he smiled when he saw both his daddies entangled in each other. He might be four but even he knew that they wouldn't be happy without each other. A moment later Finxy appeared and gently levitated Severus over to the couch. "Why you doin that?"

"Severus chose to sleep on the couch, I is interfering with his wishes, but now he is waking up on the couch, he is not knowing of my interfering." The house elf replied and Harry nodded the house elf then left the room. The little boy quietly got out of bed, wanting his blanket, he remembered the spell his fathers had used to fetch stuff throughout the house. Not realizing he was much too young for magic, he picked James' wand up from the bedside table. "Accio Blanket." He said clearly and copied James' wand gestures, he smiled when his blanket came zooming towards him, but he felt tired and so went over to the couch blanket in his hand and curled up against Severus. He tossed the blanket over both of them, before he fell to magical exhaustion, having somehow managed to do a spell that was many years beyond his skill level.

James awoke next and heard Severus and his son snoring. He smiled and moved over to the couch to watch them sleep, at once he realized that something was wrong. He shook Severus awake and Severus' eyes blazed with rage. He hated being shaken but it was the only way to wake him and James needed his help with their son. "Severus something is wrong with Harry." At once Severus turned from angry to concerned.

"What's wrong." He asked.

"I don't know, I'd say magical exhaustion but he's too young for that isn't he?" James asked.

"Not really, the Prince line can often do spells underage, I did my first simple spells when I was seven though." Severus said and peeled back Harry's blanket, at once he saw James' wand clutched in his hand. "Apparently he managed to get to your wand and you wanted me to childproof my home?"

"I didn't know that he'd take it, I thought he'd know better."

"How could he know better, we hardly told him anything about magic." Severus said and felt Harry's forehead. "He's burning up." He informed James. "Did you bring his blanket last night?"

"No, I left it in his room." James replied.

"Then he clearly used Accio."

"But that's a fourth year and above charm." James said.

"Well he managed it and here are the results, I expect that he'll be vomiting soon. You will have to take care of him, did your father leave his stores with longevity charms?"

"You would have to ask Finxy."

"Finxy!" Severus called and the houself appeared.

"Yes Severus?"

"Do Harold's stores still contain usable ingredients, I have to brew a magical exhaustion potion for Harry."

"Yes, they do Harrold was very careful with his potions ingredients." Finxy said and then saw Harry. "Oh poor little master, Finxy is a bad elf. Bad, bad, bad." He said banging his head against the table.

"Its not your fault Finxy, its not even Harry's. He didn't know about not using magic before a certain age and how would you know he'd get my wand?" James asked and the house elf stopped punishing himself.

"Could you show me to the potion stores?" Severus asked and Finxy nodded, magical exhaustion was serious, as at the very least Harry would feel awful for days, if however he didn't give his son the potion, Harry might slip into a magical coma and be unable to be wakened.

"Yes Master Severus." Finxy said, reverting to his subservient nature under stress.

"What did I say to you when I was ten?" James demanded and Finxy nodded, James had told him that he was not to call anyone master ever again. His parents had approved of such kindness and had agreed with James. "That's better." James said and took Harry's blanket before taking the boy into his arms and going into the bathroom. He turned on both cold taps and filled the large bath with cold water, he then cast warming charms upon himself, before stripping both himself and Harry. He then stepped into the cold water and held his son's head above the water, letting his body float freely. He heard as Harry started to wretch without waking up and he summoned a basin and brought his son to a sitting positon while he vomited up what was left in his stomach from the day before. James patted Harry's back more for his comfort then that of his son who remained unconscious. A few minutes after Harry started vomiting, he stopped and James sighed relieved, he banished his son's vomit and a few minutes after that Severus returned.

"I finished the potion, open his mouth and help me get it down." Severus said, which proved to be hard, it was a good thing that Severus had a whole cauldron as soon as the potion hit Harry's stomach it was at once brought back up.

"Accio stomach soother." James said and a potion came to his hand, he handed it to Severus and Severus gave his son three drops, as a child's dose of the potion, after that he was able to get the other potion down and Harry's eyes fluttered.

"Daddy?" Harry asked.

"I'm right here Harry."

"I'm cold and hot." Harry said. "I feel icky."

"Don't talk now Harry, just rest. You've had a bit of a mishap with magic."

"I wan' Sef." Harry said.

"I'm right here too Harry." Severus said. "I think we should take him out of the water, even though he has a fever still, we don't want him to get chilled." James nodded.

"Turn your back Severus."

"I think I can see my own son naked."

"Its not only Harry that's naked, I don't think you wish to see..." James said and at once Severus turned his back, James smiled and gently lifted Harry out of the water before climbing out himself. He wrapped his son in a towel. "Close your eyes and I'll hand him to you, so I can get dressed too." Severus nodded and turned back towards James, his eyes firmly closed as James handed Harry to him. Severus turned back around as James toweled off and put his pajamas on. He then handed Severus Harry's pajamas. Severus helped the child into them, Harry weakly snuggled against Severus' robes, still very pale.

"Sef, wead pwease." Harry murmered and Severus smiled at the boy.

"Alright Harry, I'll read to you." Severus replied. "However would you like some broth first? I'm sure that Finxy already has some prepared."

"Yes." Harry said closing his eyes. "My head huwts."

"Oh my poor little boy." Severus said and went over to the bed. He settled with Harry there as James brought Harry's blanket.

"Do you want your griffin?"

"Gwyf?" Harry asked before nodding and wincing. James brought the gryffin as well, he handed it to Harry before wrapping him in the blanket. The houself appeared a moment later, with a cup of soup. Severus helped Harry to drink it.

"Accio pain reliever." James said, knowing the headache was just the start of the pain Harry would feel as his magic resettled. He handed the remedy to Severus who gave Harry a few drops. Harry sighed and snuggled against Severus.

"Daddy pwease come hewe." Harry said and James settled into the bed, knowing what Harry wanted. Severus raised an eyebrow, before nodding and picked up The Hobbit. He started to read to Harry, who soon falls asleep.

"Is it alright to let him sleep?"

"I don't think we could keep him from sleep." Severus replied. "He's exhausted, poor boy." James nodded and sighed looking down at his sleeping son.

"We should have thought to give him a fever reducer, or pepperup."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"You thought of plenty, lets see if we can wake him after we have the potions." James said and summoned the potions. "Harry?" James asked gently, then he said a bit louder, "Harry?" He stroked Harry's hair and kissed his hot forehead before gently shaking the boy, Harry's snoring stopped but his eyes remained closed.

"Daddy?" Harry asked. "Tiwed."

"I know Harry, just drink this then you can have a nice long sleep, okay?" James said.

"Okay Daddy." Harry replied and Severus helped Harry sit up, while James gave the boy the potion and watched as Harry swallowed it, a few moments later Harry was asleep again. Severus gently lowered his son again and they stayed watching over Harry.

"Accio Quidditch manual." James said and a book came to his hand. "There's no reason we can't read while he sleeps." James said and Severus nodded before summoning the potions primer. They spent the next hour reading before Harry started to moan in his sleep. James gently woke his son and Harry clung to him and Severus.

"Bad man wif gween light." Harry said, obviously he had been dreaming of Voldemort.

"Its alright Harry, the bad man can't harm you we'll protect you always." James said tears coming to his eyes, Harry sighed falling back to sleep. "I love you Harry." James said and kissed his son's forehead, before going back to his book. Harry awoke again a few hours later, by that time both men were hungry and it was around twelve o'clock.

"Finxy?" James asked and Finxy appeared with sandwiches for the two men and broth for Harry.

"You is wanting something to eat." Finxy said and set down the food on the bedside table.

"Thank you Finxy." James said. "Harry do you think you can stay awake long enough to drink some broth?" James asked and Harry smiled weakly at his father.

"Yes Daddy." He replied and James and Severus helped him drink the broth, after he finished the mug Harry sighed and fell back to sleep. James and Severus smiled at the boy before turning to the food and hungrily devouring it. They finished the food and settled back to their sick bed vigil.

Two hours later Harry awoke and looked frantically around him, turning more green by the moment. James picks up his son and bolted to the bathroom, they made it just before Harry vomited into the toilet. James wiped his son's mouth and smiled at the boy. "Feel better Harry?" James asked the child.

"Yes Daddy." Harry said. "I feel weally icky though."

"Would you like a nice warm bath, I'll sit in the tub with you."

"Yes pwease Daddy, can Sef wead to me."

"I can read." James said.

"Sef weads bettw." Harry said. "You cawy me better though." Harry said.

"There's no harm in asking him, you sure you don't just want to go back to sleep, you don't have to have a bath if you're too tired."

"I wanna haf a baf." Harry replied and smiled at James. "Pwease."

"Alright." James said and started the water, before adding the bubbles. He held Harry in his arms as the bath filled and then stripped the child before taking off his top and getting into the water. "Severus?" James called and Severus stood by the door.

"Yes James."

"Harry wants you to read to him, while he's in the bath. I have my pajama pants on."

"Alright then." Severus replied and dragged a chair before taking out the book and starting to read. James helped Harry to wash himself while Severus read, then both James and Harry laid in the bath, listening to Severus read. James smiled at Harry, before conjuring his old waterproof dragon, Harry was too sick to play but he smiled at the sight of the dragon. He reached toward it and James gave it to him, he smiled as he studied it.

"Looks fun to play with." Harry observed. "But I feel too icky now."

"That's alright Harry, just listen to Severus read and relax." James replied. "You need to rest, the more you rest the sooner you'll get better."

"Why do I feel bad."

"Its because you preformed magic, you're much too young to be preforming spells of that caliber, your magic isn't ready for it and so your magic gets tired."

"My magic is tiwed?"

"Yes, it is, so its making you feel bad, while it rests and grows stronger."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"How long is it going to take for your magic to feel better?" James said.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Anywhere from a day to a week, I'm not sure." James replied.

"I feel bad for a week?" Harry asked clearly alarmed.

"Most likely you won't feel bad for a week." Severus said. "That's at the very most, more likely it will be for a few days. Your scaring him Potter."

"Who's a Pottew?"

"Me and you Harry, Severus isn't happy with me so he's calling me by my surname. You know like with the Dursleys."

"Daddy isn't like the Dursleys Sef, why you not happy with Daddy?"

"Because your Daddy endangered you, by not thinking about where he put his wand."

"Not Daddy's fault I sick." Harry said. "My fault."

"Harry, its not your fault son, we should have explained about magic better. You won't do it again on purpose until your older, right Harry?"

"Yes Daddy." Harry replied. "Wead mow Sef?"

"Of course I'll read more." Severus replied. "But first would you like some broth."

"No fanks." Harry said. "I don' wanna be sick."

"You don't want to throw up?" James asked and Harry nodded. "I don't blame you for that, but you still need to eat something. We'll give you something so you can keep your food down after your stomach settles a bit more."

"Ok." Harry said and listened to the story for a while, before he fell asleep again. Severus put down the book and smiled at Harry and James who is holding the small boy in his arms. James rose slowly with Harry in his arms and dried him off, without the boy waking. He smiled at Severus and passed the child to him so that he can dry his own pajama pants and towel off his chest. He smiled and helped Severus get Harry into his pajamas then he watched as Severus carried the boy to the bed. James settled in the bed next to Harry and closed his eyes, exhausted from the bath and taking care of Harry. Severus sighed softly and smiled at James and Harry, he would have to forgive James, but it was far from easier to do it. He had placed his trust in James and James had betrayed it, then again James had forgiven him for his folly of becoming a deatheater, it was only fair that he forgive James. That would be slight in comparison to being a deatheater and in love with a auror.

He sighed and laid down on the other side of Harry, relieved to be alone with his thoughts. He felt betrayed by James, but he also felt love for him, which made him feel confused. Then there was Harry, he loved the boy more with each passing day. He sighed watching them both sleep, wishing he wasn't so stubborn. He had thought that he'd be with James for the rest of his life, he'd given his trust, he'd given him everything, but James had for some backward sense of honor modified his memories. He knew that James was trying to protect him and knowing that made it easier to forgive him. **_'God I miss being close to him.'_** Severus thought looking at the man as he slept, he'd always thought James to have a certain boyish look about him. James was the love of his life, but sometimes just love wasn't enough. He knew that in order forgive James, he'd have to trust him again and trusting people never came easy to Severus. He felt so conflicted and so sad, not being able to kiss James, when he was so close was very hard for Severus. Although Severus hid his emotions, he was a very passionate person and craved love and approval, possibly because of his father.

"Severus." James murmured and Severus felt his heart melt. "Love you." James said, before he started to snore once more. Severus remembered that the first time that James had told him that he loved him, it had been in his sleep.

"Love you too James." Severus said and James moaned.

"Severus, no don'..." He said and moaned again, Severus leaned in, he was curious about James' nightmare. "Don' leave me, please don' go." He gripped onto Harry nearly waking the boy.

James' nightmare was about Severus leaving, Severus knew then how afraid James was of him leaving and knew that James would soon wake himself up. He knew that he couldn't fain sleep and James would be mortified if he knew that Severus had heard him talk in his sleep. "Somulus." he said pointing his wand at himself and fell fast asleep. He had used a spell that only worked for one or two hours, as he wanted to be there for James and Harry.

A few minutes later James awoke in a cold sweat, relived to see Severus beside him. He smiled at Severus seeing him sleeping so soundly was a relief to James. Severus usually didn't get much sleep, he'd been sleeping more as Harry tired him out during the day. He couldn't resist leaning over Harry and gently kissing Severus on the brow. He smiled and laid back against the pillow, watching his son and his love sleep.

An hour later Harry awoke and moaned softly before snuggling against Severus, obviously finding the sound of his breathing comforting. "Harry, I'm going to get you a cold cloth alright?" Harry moaned again and James went into the bathroom dipping a washcloth in cool water. He rung it out before heading back to Harry. "Lay down." He told his son and Harry obeyed, James laid the washcloth over his forehead and Harry smiled up at him.

"Feels good Daddy." He murmured.

"Why don't I read you one of the stories out of my story book?" James asked and Harry smiled.

"Ok Daddy." He said and James read him a story.

"Would you like some broth Harry, I'm going to ask Finxy for something to eat soon myself."

"Yes pwease Daddy, but I don' wanna get sick."

"Of course, we'll give you a potion that helps you not get sick." James said and gave him some stomach soother and some more fever reducer and pepperup. "I know it tastes bad but it will help you. Finxy!" James called.

"Yes James."

"Please get some broth."

"Yes James." Finxy said and reappeared a moment later with a mug of broth, Harry drank the broth and smiled at James.

"Daddy can we play a game?"

"You feel like playing some?" James asked and Harry nodded. James smiled and summoned his box of games, James took out the barrel and opened it. At once the monkeys came out and danced around Harry, who was delighted by them. He laughed and clapped his hands watching as they danced around him. Harry played with the monkeys for a while, before Severus woke up and smiled watching his son play. Severus looked at his watch and saw that it was getting on towards evening and realized that he was starting to get hungry.

"Finxy?" James called and the houself appeared. "Could you get us some food?"

"Of course James." The houself said disappearing and reappearing a moment later with more sandwiches. James smiled and passed Severus a sandwich before starting to eat himself. They finished eating and Harry grew tired again, snuggling down in bed between his two parents and falling asleep. Severus smiled at the small boy, watching him as he slept. "He looks a lot like you."

"And you, although I think his nose is particularly adorable."

"You mean gigantic." Severus said touching his own nose. "Nobody could think this monstrosity adorable."

"I do." James replied. "I think its cute, although it is rather large." James turned to Severus and smiled. "He has your eyes too, pure obsidian, actually about the only thing he got from me was the hair and long limbs.'

"And the seeker like build and reflexes I imagine." Severus added. "He definately got his love of flight from you."

"And yours for potion making." James replied. "And he's going to be a powerful wizard one day, that he manged that spell proves it."

"True, I believe we have reason to be proud of our son." Severus said and James didn't miss the adoration in his eyes. They both looked at the little boy and covertly watched one another. After a while Severus returned to his book and James did the same, they read until about eleven o'clock before they realized that Harry would sleep through the night. They settled down and fell asleep, watching over their little boy and casting monitoring charms to alert them if he awoke in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Several days later Harry was better and decided to get his parents together. He loved musicals and humming the refrain of make me a match from the play fiddler on the roof decided to get well and truly lost in the manor. That way his parents would worry and look for him, they'd be so upset that they would fall into each other's arms. Or so he thought it would happen, to his four year old way of thinking. So grabbing his dragon he left the room they slept in, glad that Severus would now sleep next to him at least when he asked the man to do so. He didn't want to have his Daddies go to different houses, he wanted a family. All little kids had families so why couldn't he? He smiled and thought of his second favorite musical Oliver Twist, having no idea that it had once been a book by Charles Dickens. He took along his dragon, so he could hold it if he got scared and walked up the third flight of stairs, he took many twists and turns and ultimately wound up in a room with a bunch of old toys. Harry smiled and began to play enthusiastically with the toys left by generations of young Potters. For the manor was no ordinary house and was as sentient as Hogwarts. It knew that its owner would not be happy without his life partner and so decided to assist and keep the little boy entertained while his parents looked for him.

Harry at once decided to play with a magnificent old rocking horse and rocked back and forth happily. He then noticed some books in the corner full of illustrations and pictures, although Harry didn't know how to read he could still look at the pictures and so opened one of them and was surprised when the book spoke to him. "Hello Young one, I am Sir Percevial are you ready to hear about my daring adventures, with fair knights and chivalrous princesses?" Harry knew at once that the book had somehow became addled, even he knew that knights generally weren't described as fair in books.

"Yes." Harry said. "teach me how to wead." He added hopefully.

"Very well young master, do you know the alphabet?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Now letters in the alphabet form sounds and the sounds form words, with me?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Good, now lets get started." The knight said and Harry spent a happy six hours learning how to read from the knight. "If you have any other books that you need me to read for you, I'll be more then happy to, sitting on a shelf with nothing but normal story books for company gets boring after a while.

"Fank you, siw Pewsefal."

"Your welcome Harry." The book replied and Harry smiled, before putting the book under his clothes, knowing his Daddies would find him soon, he pillowed his head on a gigantic stuffed bear and fell asleep.

Meanwhile James and Severus were looking everywhere for their son, both men had decided to split up and search the large manor house. James had been through almost every room before he thought of checking in the old storege area for the toys every Potter had outgrown. He opened the door and realized that he'd found his son at once, Harry was lying asleep, head pillowed against a giant toy bear that one realitive or another had given James when he had been small. "Harry?" James asked and shook his son gently, Harry awoke and smiled at James.

"Hello Daddy." He said. "I gots losted and then I decided to go into one of the rooms. I'm hungwy."

"Well then we'll have to get you something to eat." James said believing his son at once, together they went down the stairs and found Severus half way to the bottom. Harry smiled and hugged Severus.

"I gots losted Sef and Daddy found me." Harry said and Severus smiled at the boy, not wanting to reveal to James how scared he had been.

"That's good Harry." Severus said. "Now why don't we eat lunch?"

"Ok." Harry replied and wrinkled his nose a bit. "No broth though right?"

"No broth, I think you've had enough of that for a while." Severus replied and Harry nodded. Finxy, it turned out had prepared chicken strips and fries for lunch and Harry was delighted with the treat. "I imagine he thought you deserved it, after what happened with your magic."

"Fanks Finxy." Harry said tearing into his food and eating ravenously, James and Severus started to eat as well, James laughing from time to time at Harry's eating habits. Severus smiled as he watched James and Harry interact, he really did love James but how could he tell him that he forgave him. He knew that he'd have to do it fast, or he might have to leave now that Harry was better, because James would think that he didn't want to be around him. The problem was that both were equally stubborn, Severus sighed and looked down at his food, before continuing to eat.

"I tiwed." Harry said.

"Didn't have a long enough nap earlier?" James said snappishly, not meaning to snap at his son but his mood was so low and he was so tired at the moment that he couldn't help himself. He'd been running up and down staircases all morning, looking for Harry.

"Yes." Harry replied, not noticing James' snappishness. "Pwease cawy me Daddy."

"Alright Harry." James said and carried Harry upstairs, with Severus fallowing behind them. The three of them laid down on the bed and soon both Severus and James were fast asleep. Harry smiled and kissed them both on the forehead.

"Lof you Daddy, lof you Sef. I make you happy, you see." Harry smiled and taking the book from under his clothes walked upstairs and with the manor's help found his grandfather's brewing rooms. "Pewsefal, help me find a poshun that will help my daddies tell each other fat fey lof each ofew."

"Very well, that would be in Potter's Potions, basically that book is enchanted to give the instructions to any potion a descendant of the Potter line may need. As I am passed down the generation so too is that book, now come and open it." Harry nodded and took the book out opening and preparing the potion as Percival read it to him. He smiled when it looked like the picture and quickly brewed the antidote as well. He smiled and then called Finxy. "Taste the poshun, it will help my Daddies if I did it right." The houself nodded happy to be of service to the young heir and took a sip.

"I is loving the Potter family, I is being a good elf, I is being a bit intoxicated, I is liking the feeling, I is..." Harry knew that the potion worked and gave the elf the antidote. Finxy blinked and smiled at Harry. "It is working, you is as good as Severus in brewing."

"It easy, not like food Aunt Petunia made me make." Harry said and the little house elf hugged him.

"It is being ok child, you is never going back to horrible relatives." She smiled at the boy and Harry smiled shyly back.

"Fank you." Harry said and the house elf took the cauldrons with him when he vanished. Harry returned to James' rooms and snuggled between his two parents once more. He then fell asleep. A little while later he awoke and smiled when he saw that his Daddies were also awake. "I hungwy." Harry said and James smiled at the little boy.

"Well then we'll have to get you something to eat then won't we?" James asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes pwease." He replied and they went down to dinner together. Harry smiled as James and Severus both drank their pumpkin juice that was in the cups that the houself had filled.

"I love you." Severus said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm just too stubborn to admit it."

"I love you too Severus, you are my sun and my moon. My earth and my stars. You and Harry mean the world to me and are the only thing that makes my life worthwhile. That's why I modified your memories, I couldn't bare the thought of you being hurt somehow and me being unable to help you."

"I know, I forgave you several days ago, I was just too hard headed to admit it. Forgive me for being a fool?"

"Only if you forgive me." James replied.

"I do, stubbornness and all, I love you for your sense of humor, your trickster's nature and your heart."

"And I love you despite your snarkiness, your ability to be a prat and your questionable hygiene."

"I wash every day, in fact I believe my hygene is better then yours." Severus said indigently before both men burst into laughter. Harry was well pleased with his efforts and set to eating his dinner, watching as his parents talked about nearly everything. He decided that they didn't really need the antidote and so he shook his head at the houself who appeared on the stairs, Finxy nodded smiling at James and Severus who were now in deep conversation and staring lovingly over the table at each other.

"Daddy?" He asked and James looked startled for a moment. "I tiwed, you don' need to wead to me, you talk with Sef." James was surprised that the child knew enough of what was going on, to know that his Daddies wanted to be alone at the moment. In fact both men had nearly forgotten that their son was there.

"Alright Harry, we'll come up and tuck you in, then come back down and finish our dinner. Your adventure in the manor today made you sleepy didn't it?"

"Yes Daddy." Harry replied and smiled at James. "It was fun, can I go to play again?"

"Well, some of those toys are very old and may not be safe for children anymore." James said. "I'll check it out, then we'll see."

"Ok." Harry said brightly before he got ready for bed, James tucked him and a few minutes later, Harry who was exhausted by his experiments with brewing fell asleep. James smiled at his sleeping son before going back down to where Severus was waiting for him.

"Harry in bed?" Severus asked and James nodded. "Well then, I'm going to show you how sorry I truly am." Severus raised an eyebrow and James looked confused for a moment, before Severus came over and kissed him. The kiss was hot and full of passion and desire for each other, James panted when they finished kissing and smiled at Severus.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" James asked and Severus kissed him harder in reply.

**I know I hate when Authors do this but EDITED, leave it to your imaginations, i want to keep my teen rating.**

James was exhausted, but he knew that they would have to get back to Harry. If Harry woke up before them and they weren't around he'd worry. Then he'd most probably come looking for them and find them naked together. He didn't want to emotionally scar his son so instead he turned to Severus who had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. He kissed Severus on the cheek gently and brushed two fingers across his forehead. "Vurry?" He asked gently, before lightly shaking Severus. "Vury, come on now we need to get dressed and go to Harry."

" 'm tired, need sleep." Severus replied and James chuckled.

"And so the oh so elegant Vurry awakens." James said and Severus sat up, becoming fully awake.

"I thought I told you never to call me by that name, if you insist upon giving me a nickname it has to be a suitable one at least, for example Sev. Now Sev is fine but Vurry, I don't even know how you came up with that abomination of a name."

"Verus sounds weird and so I thought I'd call you Vurry, everyone needs a pet name."

"Its ridiculous, accio pajamas." Severus cried and his pajamas and James' came hurtling from the other room. Severus dressed and James did as well sighing slightly, he'd managed to tick Severus off again, but honestly Severus had a very short temper, that he'd inherited from his father. However Severus was afraid of being like his father, so he covered it up with snarkiness and sarcastic comments most of the time. Severus then stalked out of the room and went into the bedroom Harry was sleeping in. He curled up next to the boy and by the time James stopped staring at the spot where Severus had been and got to bed was fast asleep. James smiled at Severus and Harry, cuddled up close together, before getting into bed and falling asleep beside Severus, his arms wrapped around the other man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Severus awoke and cursed loudly. Which awoke both James and Harry who stared at him as he got his clothes on quickly. "I forgot Draco's present, so much has happened. Today is his half birthday and I'm expected to attend at Malfoy Manor."

"Half biwfday?" Harry asked and Severus nodded.

"It is a tradition to celebrate in the wizarding world when a child gains another half year of life." Severus replied. "I need to get him his present, oh whatever will I get him."

"How old is Dwaco?" Harry asked.

"He's about a month older then you." Severus replied.

"I help then! I help wif present." Harry said and Severus smiled at the child.

"Alright Harry, you want to help pick something out for Draco?"

"Yes Sef." Harry replied and smiled getting out of bed and Severus helped him to dress properly. "Whewe awe we going?"

"Diagon Ally." Severus replied. "James, why don't I take Harry to the party too? I'll watch out for him and he needs to be with kids his own age."

"Alright, but I don't trust that git Malfoy around our son."

"I told you that Lucius was just as unwilling to be a part of Voldemort's little fan club as I was. Thank merlin his father died."

"Why fank Merlin, it's sad when someone dies?"

"Because Harry, Lucius' father was a bad man." Severus replied and Harry nodded. "Now we need to get going, we can eat at the party alright Harry?"

"Yes Sef." Harry replied and smiled at Severus. "I ready to go to Diagon Ally." He said and Severus smiled taking the child by the hand and disapperating with him. He was glad that James had keyed his magical signature to the wards, so they wouldn't have to use floo powder. He smiled at the small boy and holding onto his hand went into the toy store. He let Harry explore the toystore and after a moment Harry came back with something small clutched in his hand. He opened his hands and Severus saw a small pigmy puff. "We give him this?" He asked and Severus smiled, pigmy puffs were the perfect pet for a young wizard and Lucius had been considering getting the boy a pet for a while now. He had explained that it would teach his child responsiblity and had asked Severus' advice. Severus hoped that he hadn't given the boy a pet already. He smiled at the small puff, which existed off of dust and debree and was a cousin of the dust bunny, but a lot more animated then dust bunnies. Pigmy puffs were also known to eat human food from time to time and their bodily waste was a sort of floor polisher. Pigmy puffs had originally been a wizard's accident, they were created when a wizard had attempted to get something to help clean his floor, but had turned out to make the adorable little creatures instead.

"Yes, that's a great gift Harry." Severus replied.

"I know, they cute and funny." Harry said and Severus smiled watching as the boy stroked the small creature and it fell asleep in his hands. **_"Perhaps...Its nearly Christmas and I haven't got anything for Harry._"** Severus thought. Christmas was in fact twenty days away from then, but Severus knew that it was unlikely that the boy had ever had a proper Christmas.

"Yes, well lets go pay for it and then we can go to Malfoy Manor." Severus said and Harry nodded. Together they went up to the counter and Severus paid for the small animal as well as a water dish and a small box in which the Pigmy puff's leavings would be kept. He smiled at Harry and took the little boy's hand before he disappearted outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. He put his wand to the gates and they creaked open at once. Together they walked through them and Severus went with Harry to the front of the house and knocked. Mrs. Malfoy answered and smiled at Severus and the small boy.

"Severus." She said. "I'm so glad you could have made it and who's this?"

"I Hawy." Harry replied.

"That's Harry my son." Severus said at the same time as Harry.

"Excellent another playmate for Draco, he and his little friends are in the drawing room."

"Thank you." Severus said politely and bowed gracefully to her, to communicate his respect to the woman of the house and his hostess.

"Fank you." Harry said after his father and tried to copy Severus' elegant bow, nearly falling over before Severus caught him.

"Well Severus, he'll be the perfect gentleman one day like his Father." Mrs. Malfoy said and Severus smiled.

"Come along Harry, the drawing room is right back here." He said and Harry fallowed close behind. Harry stopped when he got to the room and saw four small boys playing together, he was afraid of large boys as two of the four were, his experiences with his cousin hadn't been fun for him. "No one here will hurt you Harry, I am a close friend of this family and as such so are you."

"Ok Sef." Harry said and boadly went up to the other boys. "Hello I Hawy."

"Hewo." The little blond boy stopped playing and turned to Harry. "You wook wike my Uncwe Sev."

"He's my Fafew." Harry replied and the boy smiled.

"How old ara you?"

"I four." Harry replied and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I know, I mean how many months?" Draco asked and Harry remembered his father saying that he was one month younger then Harry.

"I one month youngew." Harry replied and Draco nodded.

"You want to play with us? That Crabbe and that Goywe."

"I Blaise." The little black boy added. "I Italian, I speak other talk, no good english."

"Fat ok." Harry said to Blaise, then turned to his Daddy. "What italian?"

"Its a nationality, your british, you speak English, Blaise just immigrated from Italy so he can attend Hogwarts and so his Father can be closer to his native land." Mr. Malfoy replied.

"Fank you." Harry said and smiled at the other boys. "What you playin?"

"Game." Goyle grunted.

"We play Quidditch game, wif my pwayers." Draco replied. "We try to get them to make goals using magic." Draco said and his face scrunched up in determination. A chaser hovered in the air as the other boys claimed their peices.

"What team I on?"

"You can be on mine, I get say, cause it my Party." Draco said and Harry nodded, he chose a seeker. "No not that one, we aren't playing with those, we only playing with keepers and chasers."

"How you play?" Harry asked and Draco was momentarily astonished that Harry hadn't played before and explained the game to him. Harry nodded. "What I be?"

"Goyle is Beater, you be chaser too." Draco said and Harry nodded. "Crabbe is beater and Bwaise is chaser."

"Ok." Harry said and the game began in earnest, it was hardest to catch the ball and pass it, Harry was soon completely ingrossed in the game. The game only stopped when Mrs. Malfoy came into the room.

"Its time for brunch." She said and Draco smiled.

"I win." He said. "Thirtenzy to twentaxy." Harry was impressed that he could count that high, Draco smiled at the other boy. "You pway good."

"Fank you." Harry said and the other boys rose to their feet and fallowed Draco to the dining room. "My Daddy has a table like this, only his is brown." Harry told the boy as they sat at the silver table.

"Nice." Draco said and smiled at Harry. "So you wike potions like Uncwe Sev?"

"Yes." Harry said. "Sef help me make potions, it fun." He then told about how he had made two potions, one had made him sleepy and the other had made his hair change.

"Cool!" Draco exclaimed. "What cowors?"

"Lots." Harry replied. "Don't know names for all of them." He then turned to Blaise and the other boy smiled at him. Harry pointed at his hair, made a stirring motion and then pointed at his hair again, except he now pointed at Draco's hair, Blaise shrugged his shoulders confused. "Can I have a piece of paper and cwans?" He asked and a moment later a peice of paper appeared. Harry was a good artiest for a four year old and drew a cauldron and a arrow to a lollipop, before drawing his head and hair, then drawing another arrow to his head and colored his hair a different color. Blaise laughed and pointed at his brown hair, made the stirring motion and pointed at Draco's platinum blond locks. Harry nodded and Draco smiled, he'd never thought of trying to communicate with Blaise like that.

"Fun?" Blaise asked and Harry nodded.

"It was a lot of fun." He replied and Blaise shook his head at the boy.

"I bad english." Blaise said appoligetically. "Get better... all time...bad now."

"You have better english then my Italian." Harry replied.

"I..." Blaise pointed to his ear.

"Heaw?" Harry asked and Blaise nodded.

"Better...then say."

"I believe that Blaise is trying to tell you that he understands better, then he talks." Severus said and Blaise nodded.

"I..no get... much talking." He finished and Harry smiled.

"Its ok Blaise, why talk when we can play?" Harry said.

"Play fun." Blaise nodded and Draco laughed.

"Pway is fun." He agreed and Crabbe and Goyle laughed as well. "Eat now." Draco pointed to his mouth and made chewing motions, Blaise nodded and the five boys started to eat.

"Its yummy, did houself make?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"Yes, chocolate pancakes, my favorite." He replied and smiled, soon all the little boys were sticky with syrup and experiencing a slight sugar rush. "Wanna go outside, it snowed last night." Draco said and the other boys, except for Blaise nodded. Harry took one sticky hand and stood up with Blaise. "Mother we go outside!"

"First get on your warm clothes Draco." Mrs. Malfoy said and Harry hastily drew a picture of snow for Blaise who nodded and smiled. They got on their snow clothes and went outside.

"Make snowman?"

"What snowman?" Draco asked.

"It person made out of snow." Harry replied and rolled up a ball, building it up to form a base, he then made two more balls slightly smaller then each other, added eyes by putting rocks on the snow man's head and a mouth the same way, he then found two branches and stuck them into the side of the snowman and smiled at Draco. "That snowman."

"Cool!" Draco said forming a snowball and lobbing it at Blaise, Blaise cried out something in itallian, before hurling a snowball at Draco, soon it had escalated into a snowball fight.

"Duck for cover!" Gregory exclaimed and soon everyone was trying to find something to hide behind. Harry chose his snow man and rolled it up bigger, making a small fortress that he could lay behind and throw snowballs from, he laughed as he hit Goyle in the back of the head and Goyle turned around spluttering. Goyle, grinned after a moment and lobbed a snowball at Harry who ducked behind his fort once more. The snowball hit where Harry's head had been a moment before, but now it simply sailed over him. Harry smiled and lobbed Gregory's snowball back at him.

"Can...I.." Blaise asked coming over to Harry, who nodded at the italian boy. Blaise smiled and crouched with Harry in his fort. He started making snowballs, much faster then Harry and handing them to Harry who threw at the other boys. However everyone tired of throwing snowballs after a while.

"What do you want to do now?" Draco asked Harry and Harry turned to him surprised. "Weww I can't think of anything, Crabbe and Goywe's familes aren't as thick as they have peopwe think, but they are unimaginative and Blaise can't communicate an idea even if he has one."

"Baking?" Harry asked and Draco looked disgusted.

"That's servants work."

"Its fun." Harry said. "Funner then cooking anyway, before Sef got me, I was with mean muggles."

"They made you cook?" Draco demanded and Harry nodded. "Well I wike the idea of cookies, but Mother said I wouwd have a cake."

"You haf twouble saying l's don' you?" Harry asked. "I haf twouble with my V's and R's."

"Father says it's normaw for boys our age to have a bit of troubwe speaking." Draco said and Harry nodded.

"I wish I had my bwoom." He said.

"Me too, but Father said it would be better if we didn't fwy. Crabbe and Goywe are heavy so they have troubwle with flying."

"Oh, we could um..." Harry said and smiled. "We could play a game."

"What sort of game?"

"Game?" Goyle grunted and Crabbe grinned.

"Yes, um, hide and seek?"

"Wouwd have to be outside, father says some rooms in the castle are bad for wittle boys to be in." Draco said and added hastily. "I don't think we're wittle, but that's what father says."

"Ok.' Harry turned to Blaise who was looking confused. Harry smiled at the other boy and covered his eyes, while Draco hid behind his fort. "I see Draco." He said and then chased Draco, before coming back to Blaise. Blaise grinned and said something in itallian, before covering a hand with his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. "You can be it." Draco said and nodded at the boy. "Count reawwy high though." Blaise shrugged his shoulders and Harry mocked counted to thirty, Blaise nodded and started to count. Harry ran and climbed up a tree, Goyle hid behind Harry's fort, Crabbe hid behind a tree and Draco just vanished. Harry smiled, Draco was invisible, but you could see his footprints in the snow. That was a very cool bit of accsidental magic.

Blaise opened his eyes and looked around. "I see Goyle!" He cried and chased after the other boy managing to catch him, before Draco snapped a twig with his foot. Blaise looked at the foot prints and his eyes widened for a moment, before he pretended that he didn't notice anything and went in the same direction as Draco, casually putting a hand on the other boy he smiled. "Got you." Draco at once turned visable.

"How did you find me?"

Blaise shrugged. "Don't have words." He said. "You..." He stepped on a twig and mocked listening. Draco nodded, Blaise returned to the game and caught sight of Crabbe. "I see Crabbe." He said and chased after the other boy. He caught him and smiled just as Mrs. Malfoy came out.

"Boys its time to go inside and get warmed up, we don't want any of you to get sick." She said and Harry climbed down from the tree, together they walked through the snow, back to the manor. They took off their coats and hung them up before they went back to the dining room and drank the hot chocolate and plate of gingerbread cookies waiting for them.

"Can we have some Mother?" Draco asked.

"Two each and that's it, we don't want to spoil your dinner and after you finish your snack you can open presents if you like."

"Reawwy?" Draco asked and Mrs. Malfoy smiled at her son.

"Of course Draco, that way you and your friends can play with the present from your Godfather. Harry helped pick it out, but no asking what it is, presents are supposed to be a surprise.

"Awright." Draco replied and smiled at his mother, before taking one of the cookies, Harry took one as well, it was a quidditch player with green icing. He smiled playing with his cookie, he had it dive into the milk and the other boys laughed as he brought it to his mouth and ate a bite. "That wooks wike fun, but my Mother says I'm not supposed to play with my food."

"Your Mum isn't here now is she?" Harry asked and Draco shook his head, then smiled. Blaise took both of his cookies and dived the hot chocolate one after another, he moved one out of the way but the other was dunked into his drink. He took a bite and then grinned.

"Qudditch, guess!" He said.

"That's the Wonski Faint, Father took me to a game, good one Bwaise." Draco said and they finished their snack, a moment later Narcissia returned.

"Ready to open presents Draco?"

"Yes!" Draco said and the other boys smiled as Narcissia put down eight presents.

"You can open the other six after dinner."

"Ok." Draco said and Narcissia handed him a gift.

"This one is from Blaise." She said and Draco smiled opening the gift and grinned.

"Thank you Blaise." Draco said. "Tickets to the Italy vrs. Britain game, we have the whole box Mother. Could Blaise come too?"

"I think that was the plan, you know how Mrs. Zambini wants him to learn English."

"We talk to each other fine. Harry speaks Blaise." The boys laughed.

"I...get...better." Blaise said. "Harry help...Harry aggettivo amico."

"Blaise just said that you are a good friend Harry."

"Good friend." Blaise nodded and smiled at Harry. "He help."

"He helps with your English?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"He came up with Blaise Speach." Draco said.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did, you did miming and drawings, we understand each other much better now." Draco said and Harry smiled. "I'm looking forward to the Quidditch match, when is it Mother?"

"Feburary 13th." Mrs. Malfoy replied.

"Cool!" Draco said.

"Open mine."

"No open mine!" Goyle said and the two bickered for a moment.

"Why don't you open one from your Father next."

"Ok." Draco said and opened the present, he smiled when he saw a pocket watch, engraved with the Malfoy crest.

"Its traditon to give a child that, once he reaches four and a half." Narcissia said and smiled at Draco. "Be careful with it Draco." Draco smiled at his mother and nodded.

"Yes Mother." He said and opened another of the boxes from his parents. "A new cloak?" He asked and Narcissia smiled.

"That's not just a cloak, try it on."

"Ok." Draco said brightly and put on the cloak, at once he hovered a few feet off of the ground. He laughed and moved away from the table before flipping and grinning at his friends. "Its wike swimming, thanks Mother."

"Your welcome." Narcissia said and kissed Draco on the forehead. Draco took off the cloak and was gently placed back on the ground. The boy carefully folded it and set it next to the rest of his presents. He opened another box and smiled.

"Its the new Tornados callender." He said and looked at the back of the calender. "All the pwayers have their own month and there are five action shots from actuaw games! This is great!"

"I thought you might like that and you need a new one soon." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Thanks Mother."

"Your welcome, now open this one next, its from Gregory."

"Who that?" Harry asked confused

"Me." Goyle said and grinned at Draco.

"Your name is Gwegowy, why you call Goyle then?" Harry asked.

"Last name, like my Father, we've served the Malfoys for generations." Golye replied, it sounded rather rehersed. "Crabbe's first name is Vincent."

"Ah." Harry said and Draco smiled as he saw his new Quaffle.

"This is great, want to pway with it after I finish opening my gifts?" He asked and the other boys nodded. "Thanks Goyle."

"Your welcome Malfoy." Goyle grunted.

"Next open mine!" Crabbe said and Draco opened the box, he saw a snitch inside.

"Looks like its programed to hover at the height of a child's broom and is a bit slower then the snitches they use in games."

"Thanks Crabbe."

"Welcome."

"Now why don't you open this one?" Mrs. Malfoy asked and Draco opened the next gift, which turned out to be a Slytherin scarf. "That scarf is just like the ones they use at Hogwarts and I thought you could use a new scarf."

"Its great Mother." Draco said.

"Now open this one." Mrs. Malfoy said and Draco opened the package, inside was a Slytherin green blanket, with Quidditch players on it, they moved playing a game as they did so. "I'm not sure if your too old for this or not."

"I'm not." Draco said and stared at the blanket as the others did the same. "Its cool!"

"I'm glad you like it, why don't you open your gift from Harry and Severus next."

"Ok." Draco said and grinned when he saw the Pigmy puff, who was plainly bonding with Draco, Draco stroked it and it crooned at him. "Thanks Harry." Harry blushed.

"Sef bought it." He replied. "I just picked it. They cute."

"I wove it." Draco said.

"What you going to name it?"

"Don' know, Corbin, yeah Corbin after my favorite Quidditch Pwayer." Draco said and Harry nodded,before yawning, Goyle yawned as well and soon everyone was yawning.

"If your tired, why don't you and your friends take a nap?"

"No nap!" Draco said. "I'm not tired!"

"Alright, why don't you play in the bouncy room?" Mrs. Malfoy asked and Draco nodded.

"Ok." He said brightly. "Come with me." Harry fallowed Draco to a room filled with mattresses and cushions, as well as a full length mirror. Draco smiled and started to jump up and down. "Come on!" The boys quickly joined them.

"I not allowed to jump on fuwnatuwe." Harry said.

"Sev is with my Mother and Father, he's fine with it, now jump!" Draco said jumping from mattress to mattress. Harry shrugged and fallowed his example, a few minutes later Goyle stopped jumping and laid down, starting to snore quite loudly for such a little boy. Harry realized what Mrs. Malfoy was doing and was surprised that Draco hadn't. She had a son that she had trouble getting to nap and so she had created this room to tire him out so he'd fall asleep. Sure enough a few minutes later Draco was fast asleep, an angelic smile on his mouth. Harry giggled and continued to jump as Crabbe laid down to sleep, he looked at Blaise who grinned as well and mimed sleeping, pointed to Draco and laughed.

"I can't believe he didn' know." Harry said and Blaise nodded. "I tired, you wanna sleep?" He asked and mimed sleeping, Blaise nodded and laid down with Harry curling up between Draco and Blaise, soon all five boys were fast asleep.

Harry awoke two hours later, he smiled before sitting up and looking around. He was the only one awake, he smiled, before realizing that he'd been covered up with a blanket and had been sleeping with his head on a pillow. He looked around him, but whoever had been in the room, was now absent from it. He smiled and looked at Draco, who's normally neat hair was messed up as he snored softly. Harry smiled and went over to the other boy, before gently shaking. "Dwaco?" He asked, but Draco didn't stir. He shook harder, but Draco simply remained asleep. Harry sighed and put him down, before going over to Blaise and gently shaking him. Blaise awoke at once and smiled at Harry.

Harry pointed to Draco and shook his head. "I can't wake him."

Blaise thought for a moment, before walking over to Draco and bending down to the sleeping boy. He smiled before stroking his hair back and plucked a single hair, Draco woke up and smiled. "Hi Bwaise."

"Draco, your weally hard to wake up." Harry said and Draco smiled at the other boy.

"My Father said its good to sweep hard, that way no one can hurt you, cause no one hurts someone when their sweeping." Draco said and Harry nodded convinced of Draco's logic. "Lets wake up Crabbe and Goyle." Harry smiled and together they managed to rouse Crabbe and Goyle.

"Huh?" Crabbe said when they managed to wake him. "Wha?"

"Your in my bouncy room." Draco said and Crabbe nodded. "We go to dinner." The boys agreed and they went together to the dining room. They sat down and Harry smiled at Severus, who was sitting next to Lucius Malfoy.

"So are you having fun Harry?" Severus asked and Harry nodded.

"I weally like Draco and we had fun!" Harry said and smiled at Draco who smiled as well.

"I wike Harry too!" Draco said. "He's reawwy smart Father."

"Good, now why don't we eat dinner?" Lucius asked and Draco nodded, together they ate, the boys talking about Quidditch and flying from time to time. As well as talking about snowballs. Harry smiled at Severus as they disapperated from the party.

"Did you have fun Harry?" James asked, when they got back to the house.

"Yes Daddy." Harry replied. "Draco is cool! He don' like taking naps though."

"Really?" James asked and Harry nodded.

"Mrs. Malfoy twicked him into sleeping."

"You were very cleaver to realize that Harry, but you didn't tell Draco did you?"

"No, I not tell." Harry said.

"Good boy, do you want to play board games, oh and you need to make your list for Merlin, you want Merlin to get you your gifts don't you?"

"Santa Clause didn' efew gif me anyfing, why Merlin diffewent?"

"No wonder, Santa Clause delivers presents to good little muggles. However Merlin delivers presents to good little wizards and witches." James said and Harry seemed convinced.

"Ok, but I can' write."

"We'll write for you and we can go to Diagon Ally and that way you know what you will want. We'll buy you some of the things you want as well."

"Ok Daddy, can I haf some money? I wanna get you and Sef gifts too."

"Alright, but rather then giving you money, we'll come with you. When do you want to go?"

"Christmas is only twenty days away, we need to go pretty soon." Severus said.

"How about tomorrow?" James asked and Severus nodded.

"Ok." Harry said and smiled. "We play game now?"

"Yes we can play the board game now." Severus replied and they played a game of Wizard Monopoly, which James won, after they finished the game James yawned.

"I'm tired, why don't we go to bed?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"Ok." Harry said and together they got ready for bed, James and Severus snuggled up against Harry until Harry fell asleep. James smiled at Severus and Severus smiled in return.

"Why don't we go to my old room."

"In the words of our son...Ok."

**You can guess what happened next...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Harry awoke it was in an empty bed. Harry was scared, had his parents left him? Had they realized that a freakish boy like him, didn't deserve a family. Harry started to cry as he got out of bed and walked out the door. He wanted his Daddies where were they? He ran down the hall checking in all the rooms, until he found them in James' old room. They were wrapped in each other's room and Harry ran to them sobbing. They awoke at once and stared in alarm at their son who was sobbing between them, while they were completely naked under the sheets. "Harry what's wrong?" James asked.

"I thought you left me!" Harry said and James put a comforting arm around his son's shoulders.

"Never Harry we love you, you're our little man. The boy Severus and I had together, nothing could ever change that. You know how you and Draco and the other boys had fun playing together?" James asked. "Would it be as fun, if you were being watched by an adult?"

"No?" Harry said.

"Well, adults like some time to themselves too, we meant to go back to you son, but we fell asleep."

"Why you in bed?"

"Er, I'll tell you when your older." James said and Harry pouted for a moment before nodding.

"Are you doing the moaning thing?" Harry asked innocently and both adults turned scarlet. "Cause Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vewnon did that a lot."

"Yes Harry." Severus said and Harry grinned.

"Good, cause it makes people happy, I wish I knew what it was, so I could make people happy." Harry said and James smiled.

"You don't need to know about the er, moaning thing. You already make Sef and me very happy." James said.

"You make me happy too Daddy."

"How is it that you manage to make our son sound perverted?"

"What Pewferted?" Harry asked innocently.

"Your too young to know that too." Severus said.

"Oh, ok." Harry said and smiled at Severus. "Mof ofer, I wanna be wif my Daddies."

"Er Harry, not sure about that, see we're naked."

"So, you naked wif me in bath. Why you naked?"

"It was hot last night in the room." James improvised. "So we took off our pajamas."

"Oh, ok, I wanna snuggle, pwease?" Harry asked and James sighed.

"No, absoltuely not, I am not going to snuggle with our son without clothes on."

"Sef..." Harry whined. "Pwease?"

"Close your eyes so I can get some pants on." Severus said and Harry nodded.

"Sorry son, Severus was always a bit of a prude.

"Just because I have no desire to have my child see me in the nude, does not mean I'm a prude James Potter. Better a prude then an exhibitionist."

"I'm not an exhibitionist, when Harry is older, I don't see myself allowing this. However considering that he's only four, I don't see any problem with it. My parents held the same view while I was growing up, we were very close. Just because you don't understand, doesn't mean that..." James trailed off as Harry started to shiver. "Alright Severus, if it gets Harry warm faster, I'll go along with your way." James said. "Close your eyes Harry."

"Ok, c-can I g-get i-into -bbb-bed?" Harry asked and James looked at the boy, who's lips were turning slightly blue.

"Of course, just keep your eyes closed. I need to talk to Finxy about the heating in this room malfunctioning." James murmured and Harry got into bed, while James and Severus both changed into pajama pants and settled into bed beside Harry. They wrapped their arms around the little boy, who was shivering. Severus smiled at James and James gently stroked back Harry's hair, revealing the boy's scar.

"Feels good." Harry said and James smiled, continuing to stroke the boy's hair until he started to snore softly.

"Poor Harry." James said looking at his son's scar. "At least it faded quite a bit, now its only a vague jagged line."

"His face changed a bit, when you removed the glammor, that could have something to do with the fading of his scar." Severus said and smiled at their son. "We have to be careful that this doesn't happen again. We not only upset Harry, we embarrassed ourselves."

"He's four and a half, its highly unlikely he knows..."

"Those Dursleys mated like animals, I believe that he has some notion, of what we just engaged in." Severus replied and James shrugged.

"Seemed as though Harry is pretty innocent to me." James said and smiled at his son. "He's a beautiful young boy, full of life and innocent of many things."

"It is our job to insure that he stays that way, there are people that would use our child for their own gain."

"Yeah like Malfoy."

"Lucius would never do anything like that, partly because we have a close relationship of mutual respect and partly because he knows what I'd do to him if he hurt my son." Severus said and James smiled, before he reached over Harry to Severus and stoked his temples. "Ahh feels good." Severus said and James struggled not to laugh, Severus would become someone's slave if they rubbed his temples just the right way. James had tried it out once and he had to admit that it was interesting to have his lover begging for more without any sexual connotation. That there were very few people that were allowed to get close enough to Severus to stroke his head meant even more to James.

James watched as Severus closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. James smiled and watched both Severus and Harry sleep. He settled back against the pillows and decided that a bit more sleep never hurt anyone, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

An hour later Harry awoke and snuggled closer to James , putting his head on the other man's shoulder he smiled. Feeling his Daddy's breaths, he let himself relax against James' chest and drift halfway between sleep and waking for a few minutes, before he decided to wake up his Daddy. He smiled and kissed James on the cheek. "Daddy?" He asked. "Daddy wake up!" He said. "So we can play!"

"Rather demanding aren't you?" Severus asked, waking to the sound of his child's voice. "So why do you wish to wake James and not me?"

"Wanna haf some time wif Daddy, lof you Sef but I need Daddy time."

"I suppose I have been rather monopolizing of your time. However little one it may be best if we worked on a potion for a little while and let your Daddy sleep."

"Wha' monopolizing?" Harry asked, proud that he'd managed to say the word right.

"It means that I've been spending more time with you then James has. However, its best to let him sleep for a bit longer, James can get testy if he doesn't get enough beauty rest."

"I can hear you, you know." James mumbled. "Be glad to play with you...Harry...Just a little more..." He trailled off and started to snore, Harry giggled.

"Good dreams Daddy, Sef can we go to shop?"

"Shop?"

"Yes, I wanna get Daddy somefin for Christmas."

"Of course Harry, that's what we'll do, I'll just leave James a note then we can go."

"Ok." Harry said and smiled happily at Severus. "Daddy said that I should make a list for Mewlin, but I already haf what I wanted mow fan anyfin."

"What's that?" Severus asked curious.

"A family!" He said and hugged Severus tightly to him.

"And I have a son, someone to take the Prince heritage to the next generation."

"Prince?" Harry asked and Severus nodded.

"I don't know why my mother's family received that name, but my wizarding heritage comes from the Prince line, as does my magic."

"Oh, ok." Harry said.

"You should write him anyway, you know he'll want to get you something."

"Ok, if I see anyfin I wanna haf I ask Merlin." Harry said and Severus smiled.

"Exactly, now lets get dressed, I'm really glad that James thought to bring some of my clothing over from my manor."

"Do all wizards have a manor?" Harry asked.

"No, most don't, but most of the old families do." Severus replied and smiled at Harry. Together they got dressed and Severus apperated them to Diagon Ally.

"What would Daddy want?"

"I've never been good at shopping Harry, especially for other people. You might have noticed with Draco's birthday."

"Oh, ok, fen lets look!" He said and walked into the streets, passing by vendors as Severus caught up with the child. "Look at this!" Harry said pointing to a wristwatch, it looked like a clock but there were too many hands.

"That's a way to tell where and how your loved ones are, you simply instruct it to what you want it to tell you and then you can know where they are at all times."

"I'll take one." Severus said and smiled at Harry who grinned. "We'll only need two hands though."

"Only two hands?"

"Yes, the man its intended for only has two people that he cares about."

"What about me?" A voice asked from up the street. "You are buying that for James aren't you?"

"Get away from me you mangy cur."

"Now that's not very nice, is that anyway to treat James' best friend."

"You're my Daddy's best friend?" Harry asked and the stranger nodded.

"Sure am, I'd do anything for James and I suppose through him you, name's Sirius Black, just never call me serious alright kid?"

"Sure Mw. Black." Harry said and smiled.

"Sirius kid, Sirius, or Paddy, used to call me that when you were ye high." Sirius said and pointed at a spot a few inches below his knees.

"Kay Paddy." Harry said. "My Sef don' like you, I not talk to you wight Sef?"

"Yes, I'd prefer it if you didn't." Severus said and Sirius looked crestfallen.

"Kay Daddy, sowwy mr., but my Sef doesn't like you." Harry said.

"He's my godson, you can't keep him from me."

"Like I'd let a member of the Black family near my son, they are too unstable."

"Unstable? Unstable? How dare you call me unstable Snivilly with your nose in a book and your dark magic." Sirius said and then little Harry punched him in the crotch, Sirius doubled over and Harry glared at him.

"You mean!" He said. "Let go Sef." Severus watched Sirius with amusement, enjoying the look of pain on his face.

"What did you expect Black, Harry is my son, not yours." Severus said and paid for the watch. "Do you wish to go to the toystore Harry?"

"Yes Pwease, Sef." Harry replied and so they went together to the toystore, where Harry spotted a redheaded boy around his age.

"Ello." The boy said and Harry smiled.

"Hello, my name is Hawwy."

"I Ron, wanna play?"

"Suwe." Harry said and the two children played on the playground equipment inside the shop. A few minutes later a frantic lady with red hair, holding a three year old girl and watching two six year old boys very closely.

"Ronald Weasley, you come here this instant young man! I told you not to wander off, I told you to stay with the twins and now, I've looked all over Diagon Ally for you young man, come on we're going home right now!" Molly said and took the boy by the ear, before lifting him one handed into her arms. "Just wait until your father gets home young man." With that she exited the store and Harry stared after her wide eyed.

"I know what I'm gonna ask Merlin for, for Christmas."

"What's that Harry?"

"A little Bwofew." He replied and Severus groaned.

"Harry, Merlin doesn't give babies to children."

"Why not?"

"Cause Daddies make babies."

"Fan make one."

"Its not like a cauldron Harry, there are certain things that need to be done."

"Then do them!" Harry said. "I wanna haf a little bwofew"

"But a baby would take away from you, you wouldn't have as much attention."

"Fat ok, I wanna haf a little bwofew!" Harry said and Severus sighed.

"What about a playground instead, you had fun with this one."

"I wanna haf a bwofew." Harry said. "You said Mewlin gif me wat I want and I wanna haf a bwofew."

"Harry, look, babies take time and energy, we just got you back. We want to spend time with you, not a baby, its just not a good time right now." Severus said and Harry burst into tears, Severus was becoming exceedingly embarrassed, everyone in the toystore was looking at him as he picked up his son and hugged him. "What about a puppy Harry? Or some other pet?" Harry shook his head. "What about a pigmy puff like the one you got for Draco."

"I don' wanna haf a pigmy puff I wanna haf a little Bwofew." Harry repeated stubbornly.

"Sominus." Severus intoned pointing his wand at the child, everyone in the store looked disapproving at him. "Did you really wish to hear my son go on and on about his wish for a brother? I will be back at a more opportune time." Severus said and disapperated, he arrived at Potter Manor and headed directly for James. James was in the palor, a potion clutched in his hand, his features white.

"I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time, as Severus sat on the couch with Harry in his arms.

"You first." James said.

"No you, you won't believe what our son wants now."

"I think I might be pregnant, so that sort of trumps your news about Harry." He said, downing the last of the potion.

"You might be what?" Severus demanded."You're pregnant? What? How?"

"Severus, you know how, we didn't use protection and my Valikite genes."

"You just had to be related to some bloody black haired veelas didn't you? Its not enough that I'm your mate, now you have to add your weird heritage to the mix. Well Harry will be thrilled at least, he's been begging me for a little brother."

"Harry wants a little brother?"

"Yes, he caught sight of Molly Weasley and her brood and wouldn't leave me alone for pestering. I ultimately had to use a sleep spell to keep him quiet."

"You did what?" James demanded. "You spelled our son?"

"Like you haven't." Severus replied. "Anyway it worked."

"Stop fighting." Harry murmured sleepily. "Tiwed wanna sleep, can't sleep wif fighting." Harry then fell back to sleep and James and Severus looked at each other and the small boy.

"Well, he certainly told us." James said his eyes shining with amusement.

"What's the potion you just drank?" Severus asked.

"Pregnancy test potion." James replied and grinned. "I thought we'd have some around from the last time. If I pee blue or pink, that means we're having a boy or a girl, if my urine stays the same, I'm not pregnant." He said. "Much less messy then muggle pregnancy tests and ninety nine point nine percent accurate, now why don't we take our little one up to bed, he looks adorable asleep in your lap, but I think he'd be much more comfortable in a real bed."

"That's true I suppose, but I can't really part from him. Anyway remember how scared he was this morning? I never want him that scared again." Severus said and looked down at Harry who was curled against him and had a bit of his robes in his fist. His moth was slightly parted and a small smile could be seen on his upturned face. "You know, that mix of features looks good on him, I'd never thought that a child of ours would be handsome. Mainly because of my dna, but he is going to have the witches on him in a few years."

"Yes, he is, I wonder what our other children will look like." James realized his blunder. "That is, if we have other children, I want more, do you?"

"I've always wanted a family, with at least two children, when I realized I was gay I thought that I'd never have my own child. Harry is a miracle."

"So much for dam Valilkite heritage." James said teasingly and Severus shrugged.

"I was shocked." Severus defended. "Speaking of which, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Actually I do, be back in a minute." James replied and Severus nodded, as James left, Severus carefully laid Harry down upon the couch and started to pace back and forth. A moment later James returned, his face full of joy. "Severus, how do you feel about another little one running around in four and a half months?"

"..." Severus replied. "Great." He finally managed.

"Severus, we're having another little boy!" James said and Severus stared at James before promptly fainting. James just managed to catch Severus in time and gently lowered Severus to the ground. He smiled before gently kissing Severus until the man stirred.

"James, I had the strangest dream, you told me that you were pregnant with a boy."

"I am." James said and smiled, putting his hands on his middle. "In roughly four and a half months we'll have another little Potter-Snape running around."

"I can't believe it, I will be a father again and this time I will get to be there for everything." Severus said and smiled, Severus seldom smiled without holding anything back, it was a beautiful smile, one that warmed James' heart.

"We both will and Harry until he goes to Hogwarts." James said and smiled at the little boy, asleep on the couch. "He looks comfortable there, why don't we leave him and go eat some food?"

"Alright." Severus said and they walked together to the dining room. Severus was surprised to note that Finxy had made strawberry waffles with whip cream.

"My favorite." James said before tucking into them. "Mmm." He said. "Try some Sev."

"Alright." Severus said, he wasn't overly fond of sweet things, if it was up to James they'd be having desert every meal. However Severus knew that it was unhealthy for all of them, he stopped James from getting like Vernon Dursley. He tried a bite and nodded. "Well it is quite tasty."

"Good,I'm gald you like it, because there will be a lot more deserts in this house in the coming months. I need sweets to get me through this Severus, I know you don't approve of sweet things other then me, but please."

"James you seriously want to deal with a hyper four and a half year old."

"Then we don't give Harry desert, just me I need this."

"Right and how are we to deny him that? No, if you have desert, Harry will have it too."

"You mean?"

"Of course, your pregnant with my child, if you crave fish flavored ice cream I'd go to the ice cream shop in Diagon Ally." Severus replied and James latched onto him.

"Thank you!" James said and started to cry into Severus' robes. James didn't have to deal with womanly problems, for that Severus was glad, however he was increadibly hormonal while pregnant, so much so that Severus had to ply him with a calming draught most days. "I love you so much." He sobbed into Severus' shoulder. "Never leave me, I'd die!"

"I will never leave you James." Severus said. **God this is worse then I remembered, I have to do something. **It was then that Severus remembered the slugs that Harry had made with him. "I just need to go out for a minute, to get you a present to properly celebrate."

"Alright, but come right back."

"Of course." Severus replied, going at once to where he hid the slugs and then transfiguring a layer of chocolate around them. He then transfigured an old box to a heart shaped one and started downstairs, before he remembered how much James loved flowers. He smiled and apperated to the gardens where he picked a bouquet of flowers before disapperating back to the dining room. James was there his head buried in his hands.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Harry? What's that?" He turned around, saw Severus and his face lit up. "Severus!"

"Hello James."

"I thought you left me!" James said and Severus stared at him.

"I told you, I was getting you a present." Severus said and smiled, handing the chocolates and flowers to James.

"You never get me presents, thank you!" He said brightly and smelled the flowers before opening the box of chocolates. "Oh Sev these look wonderful, here have some with me." Severus smiled and took one, he didn't have much of a choice after all, his one weakness was chocolate and James would suspect something. He smiled and bit into it, James smiled and took his own devouring it, James liked to eat his chocolate fast, while Severus liked to savor it. That played in his favor, as he chewed the bite he had taken slowly, before swallowing and starting on his second, James took another of the chocolates and devoured it as quickly as the first. Severus took another bite but this time he only pretended to chew. "The little one is making me tired." James yawned. "Harry always did this to me too, I'd be fine one moment and very tired the next. I don't think I can make it up the stairs alone, can you help me up them? I'd really like to sleep in my bed."

"Of course." Severus said and helped James up, covertly spitting out his chocolate. He smiled and slung an arm over James' shoulders and they went upstairs together. They were just about to James' room when James started to collapse, Severus caught him and realized that perhaps drugging his husband hadn't been the best idea. He gently took James into his arms, glad that James had a seeker's build and Severus was stronger then he appeared. Stirring cauldrons put on a certain amount of muscle mass. He carried James to the bed and smiled before gently covering him with a blanket. Now he had a few hours away from the moodswings of his mate, he really didn't know what he was going to do with it. He decided to bring Harry up to James' room and read while the rest of his family slept. He smiled he really needed time to himself, time to think. His partner was going to have a child and he had to make a extra strength calming drought anyway. He was so glad that potions wouldn't hurt the baby, he didn't know how he'd get through this without them. He walked out the door and down the stairs, making his way to where his son slept, he smiled and gently scooped the child into his arms. Harry sighed and curled against him. He smiled at the boy, before walking back up the stairs and gently setting the child down in the bed next to James. Instinctualy the two sleepers curled up against each other, James looked like the child's protector even in sleep.

Severus smiled at both of them, before deciding to make the potion. He put monitoring charms up around the room, to alert him if either of the people he loved stirred, before going to the potions lab, where he spent a happy five hours brewing before Harry woke up. He was alerted at once when the boy stirred and went at once to him, but he'd already woken James.

"Hello Harry, that for me Severus?" He asked pointing to the beaker and Severus nodded, the calming draught made James docile but it stopped his moodswings. James had agreed to taking it after he had almost brained Severus with an old chair when he was pregnant with Harry.

"Yes James." Severus said and handed James the potion, James drained it and smiled at Harry.

"Why you taking fat Daddy?"

"Because Harry, in four and a half months, you are going to have a little brother." James replied and Harry's face lit up.

"A little bwofew? That means Mewlin is weal and he got me my wish eawly."

"Yes, of course son, after all he must have been excited to hear from you. I was thinking, since you have already received your gift from Merlin, how would you like a playground?" Severus asked. "You would of course have to share it with your brother when he grows old enough."

"Weally a playgwound?" Harry asked.

"You should have asked me first Severus." James said and Severus shrugged. "However I think its a great idea, should we get one toddler's swing and one regular?"

"Sounds good." Severus replied.

"What about slides and playground equipment?"

"We can afford the best, that can be Harry's present this year."

"Alright." James replied and smiled. "Actually I think its a great idea, but where would we put it."

"Isn't there a place for it, we could put it in the old ballroom."

"The ballroom?" James asked.

"Didn't your parents build a new one?"

"Yes, actually I believe they did, the older one wasn't big enough for them. They loved to throw parties, I couldn't see myself needing one ballroom let alone two." James said.

"You may sometime soon." Severus said. "After the children are a bit older of course, but I don't see why we won't use the new one sometime."

"Sounds wonderful, I love dancing."

"I know, just because there isn't a party doesn't mean we can't go dancing." Severus said and grinned. "Anyway we have to insure that Harry knows how to dance."

"I need dance lessons?"

"Of course, although generally tutors aren't brought in until the child in question is around five or so. I will of course instruct you in potions, but someone else needs to teach you how to read and write."

"Percival can teach me how to read." Harry said and James smiled.

"You found Percival?" James asked and Harry nodded. "That's great, I thought he was lost, he's the best tutor you can have. He's been in the family for centuries, though he doesn't look it."

"Centuries?" Severus demanded and James nodded.

"He's the best teacher anyone could ask for, we won't even have to get tutors for Harry's lessons. Percival can teach him anything he needs to know."

"Great." Severus said and nodded. "My son will be trained by a book. You know how I feel about magical artifacts."

"Your right, Percival was a relative at one point in time, his horcrunx to be precise, however the man ultimately fell through the vale and you know what that means. He did it for love, not any other reason, when his wife died he was so distraught that he threw himself beyond the veil and Percival was left behind. He's perfectly safe Severus, he won't harm the boy. He has a bit of a mischievous streak, that's all, always helped me get into and out of trouble when I was little."

"Great." Severus said and James shrugged.

"You can sit in on the lesson if you like."

"Alright, I'll do that to make sure that thing doesn't harm our son."

"Percy would never harm a family member, he loves his family." James said. "He's a potter through and through."

"Forgive me if that isn't reassuring considering your family's checkered past."

"Like the Princes?" James returned. "He's a family heirloom Severus, he deserves a chance, he's like a eccentric relative."

"Fine, now I'm hungry, you?"

"Starved, lets get something to eat."

"Ok." Harry said. "Cawwy me Daddy!"

"Alright Harry." James said and picked up the child, before carrying the boy downstairs. They sat at the table together and James was surprised at the dish before him.

"Casserole." He said. "Mum always made it, it was her special..." He trailed off and started to sob.

"Daddy do you miss youw Mummy?" Harry asked innocently. "Its ok, I missed you too." He hugged James and smiled at him. "Don' be sad, she's wif the angels, like the funny man in chuwch says."

"You go to church?" Severus asked and Harry nodded.

"Duwsleys said fat it would combat my efil, if I was defoted." Harry said and James at once flew into a rage.

"How dare they!" James said. "How dare they say that about my child, an innocent little boy. I was too easy on them, I'll smash down their house, I'll kill their child see how they like it."

"James, before you do, how about some chocolate, it always calms you." Severus suggested.

"I don't want chocolate I want revenge."

"James your scaring Harry." Severus said and James looked at the boy.

"Sorry Harry." He said and cradled the boy close to him and started to cry. Severus was very glad that James had taken the calming drought, his moodswings were intense now, they'd be even more so without the calming draught. "I suppose your right, chocolate always did help to calm my nerves and the pieces I had were delicious." James smiled and took the chocolate box from the table, he took one piece and then grinned. "What harm could a second piece do, then again they tasted slightly like slugs."

"James I can..."

"No Severus, I understand, I'd find it hard to deal with me now too. You drugged me so you could have some alone time." James said and picked up a chair. "Perfectly understandable, I'd want to get away from my pregnant lover if I had one. "

"James wait, it isn't like that."

"Then what is it like? Tell me what the fuck is it like?" James asked, before he stood up and started to pick up his chair..

"Put down the chair, sweetheart please." Severus said. "We'll have a nice talk about things." He reached into his pockets and pulled out his wand. "Somilus." He said and rushed forward, just in time to catch Jame as he fell.

"Daddy!" Harry said. "Is Daddy ok?"

"He's just sleeping."

"You bad man Sef, you hurt Daddy." Harry said and glared at Severus.

"I didn't mean to, Daddy would have hurt me and you don't want that do you?"

"No, but you hurt Daddy and me. Why Sef? Don' you like me?"

"I love you."

"Fen why? When we bad, you huwt us, when we mad you huwt us." Harry said.

"I don't like conflict."

"You love us no mattew what, you should love us! Even if I ow Daddy bad." Harry said. "You don' send you to sleep, fat bad, you bad."

"I have been bad, haven't I?" Severus asked. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm just used to being alone."

"Daddy needs you, you don' tell me, you tell Daddy."

"Yes, Harry I will, now lets eat something."

"Ok." Harry said and sat down at the table, Severus picked up James and transfigured two of the chairs into a couch. Severus smiled as Harry sat down and Severus served the boy and himself dinnerl. They ate together in silence with Harry glaring at Severus. "I sleepy!" He said. "I go to bed." Without another word, Harry marched up to bed. Severus sighed and picked up James, going upstairs and setting his mate down next their son. He had a distinct feeling that James wouldn't want him to sleep in the same bed that night. So Severus gave James a nutrient potion and went to bed. He laid in the darkness for a long time, not sure what he was going to do, until he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Harry awoke next to James and looked for Severus, he was scared because Severus wasn't in bed with them. James was, so Harry knew that his father at least hadn't abandoned him. "Lof you Daddy." He said and smiled, before gently kissing his father's forehead. James had wrapped his arms around him protectively in the night and was smiling in his sleep. Harry tried to squirm out of his father's arms, but he had some trouble and wound up waking James up a bit, but James just released him and flipped to his back, before falling back to sleep.

Harry smiled at his Daddy, before getting out of bed and going into the brewing room. He looked through his potions book, being able to guess the right words now was nice for the four year old. He found a potion that made someone happy for several hours and was vanilla flavored and decided to brew it. The potion seemed really easy and he finished with it quickly, pouring it into a mold and closing the mold tightly around it. After he finished the potion he smiled and cleaned up after himself, as he heard moaning in the other room. He ran into the room and saw his Daddy throwing up into the toilet. He ran over to his father and hugged him tightly as he heaved out the contents of his stomach. "Its okay Daddy, its okay." Harry said, unable to mask the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Harry, the baby just makes Daddy a bit sick." James said and turned to smile at his son, the motion however made his skin turn slightly green and he quickly turned back to the bowl dry heaving.

"I want my Sef!" Harry said, tears coming to his eyes, as he ran to the other room hoping to find Severus in it. Severus was stretched out on the bed, sound asleep and Harry shook him awake. "Sef Daddy is sick, my little bwofer is making Daddy weally ill. Sef pwease wake up!" He cried and buried his head into Severus' pajamas.

"Harry, what?" Severus muttered.

"Daddy is sick!" Harry cried and Severus cursed, he had forgotten to give James an anti nausea potion.

"Just a minute Harry, Daddy will be fine in a minute, I'll make him all better."

"Weally Sef?" Harry asked staring up at him with tear stained but trusting onyx eyes.

"Of course my Harry." He said and gently picked up his son. "Accio nausea potion!" He cried and a bottle came to his hand, he quickly went into the other room and handed the potion to James who drank it down his relief obvious.

"You bettew now Daddy?" Harry asked and James nodded.

"Thank you Severus and thank you Harry for waking him up." James said, before yawning. "The baby makes me sleepy Harry, I'm going to need to rest a bit more then usual."

"Okay Daddy, but you needs to eat!" He said and James smiled. "being sick is yucky, but food is yummy and Daddy doesn't have any food in his tummy no mow." Harry said and Severus and James laughed. "Is not funny, Daddy needs food!"

"You sound like the parent Harry, its us that take care of you, not the other way around."

"And I takes care of my little bwofew, my little bwofew is in Daddy soes I needs to take cawe of him too!" Harry said and James hugged his son tightly.

"Oh my little man, you make Daddy so happy!" James said and Harry started to struggle.

"Daddy like hugs, but hawd to bweath." He said and James let go at once before bursting into tears. "Daddy don't cwy pwease!" Harry said looking distraught.

"Its okay Harry, your little brother is making James a little cranky."

"I'm not cranky!" James said and slapped Severus. "This is all your fault, you got me pregnant!" Severus glared at James.

"James, never slap me!" Severus said, before Harry burst into tears, he didn't like his Daddies fighting. James stared at his hand and at Severus, before starting to cry as well and hugged Harry tightly to him.

"I'm s-sorry Severus." He wailed clutching his son and Severus sighed, he was never good with dealing with crying people, especially his emotional husband.

"Its alright James, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, not really. Harry its alright child, Daddy and Sev were just having a bit of a fight, Daddy's baby is making him emotional."

"What that?" Harry asked and Severus smiled.

"Its when you feel a lot of feelings all at once."

"Oh okay, Daddy can you take me shopping, I wanna get a pweasent for Sef." Harry looked pleadingly at James who smiled at the child.

"Of course we can Harry, and don't worry, I'll only be this emotional for a few weeks."

"Okay, Daddy, so can we pwease, I weally wanna get a present for Sef!" He said and James smiled, before picking Harry up.

"Of course my beautiful baby."

"I not a baby." Harry muttered and James laughed, before gently tickling him, Harry laughed delightedly and managed to tickle James in return, the two were soon on the floor laughing, as Severus attempted to look disapproving at them.

"Gryffindors!" He said in mock disgust.

"Get em Harry!" James said and Harry tackled Severus' knees, the child managed to get him to the ground and at once pounced on his feet, soon Severus was laughing so hard that he was having trouble breathing, as James sat on his torso, so he couldn't get his son off his feet. Finally after what seemed like forever, James was merciful and called his son off of Severus. Severus gasped for breath his staved lungs dragging in air and he glared at his family. "None of that now Sev, you know Harry might think you mean it." The boy in question, took one look at Severus and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Daddy, Sef is a meanie pants." Harry said and the two men laughed, putting their arms around the small boy.

"And so you know my life mission, making my partner seem like less of a bastard." James said and winked at his son.

"I resent that Potter." Severus said and James laughed.

"You'd be totally lost without me, admit it!" James said.

"Freely, you complete me, you are the broom beneath my arse."

"Daddy what's an awse?" Harry asked and James glared at Severus.

"Its your butt Harry." James replied blushing.

"Oh... Daddy I made something for you, its not done yet but its yummy."

"Thank you Harry." James said.

"I'll go get it!" Harry said scrambling off of James' lap and running into the other room. He came back out with the mold and Severus stared at his son in dismay.

"Harry your not supposed to brew alone." Severus said. "Brewing is dangerous for little boys."

"I'm not little Sef, I'm big and my Sef is weally good at potions and I'm his son! So I'm weally good at potions too and I'm going to get even bettew when I'm old like my Sef is."

"I'm not old!" Severus said and James laughed.

"You heard the boy Sev, your ancient a relic of the caveman days, ooh kinky."

"Daddy what's kinky?" Harry asked and James spit out the bite of the now brittle like potion he'd taken.

"Its when Severus gets all moody." James said. "See like now."

"Yeah my Sef is very kinky, but your kinkier Daddy." Harry said innocently and Severus glared at James, who licked his lips for a moment, the glare never had, had the desired effect on James. Made him horny yes, but scared him, no. "Now Sef is very kinky."

"Kinky...yes...I want chocolate sauce and whipped cream." James said the glare momentarily freezing his brain.

"Can I have some too Daddy? I wanna have ice cream too."

"Mmm, Ice cream."

"James, why don't you take a shower and I'll take care of Harry."

"No, I want my mate!" James said and suddenly white wings spread out from his back, ripping his shirt and he whistled.

"Harry go play in your room, Daddy needs some time with Sef, Daddy is irrational at the moment."

"No!" Harry said stubbornly, before wrapping his arms around his Daddy. "Daddy your scawing me and you promised not to fwighten me." James looked down at his son and his distress vanished, he held the boy tightly to him as his wings disappeared. He crooned at his son, who was now clinging to James clearly upset.

"Harry, its alright Harry, I'm sorry Harry, so sorry." James said and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"It was scawy!" Harry said and glared at James. "You wewe scary! I hate it when youw scawy."

"I know and I'm sorry Harry." James said.

"I made you happy fudge, eat some so you can be happy." Harry said and James took a bite of the fudge and chewed slowly, before handing it to Harry, who sniffled before taking a bite. He then grinned at his parents and hugged James. "Can we go to Diagon Ally now?"

"Sure, but we should eat first, your little brother is hungry, already he's Severus' son."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing, simply that when you are displeased about something you say so in no uncertain terms." James said and Harry laughed.

"What you gonna name him? My little brother gots to have a good name!" Harry said and patted James' stomach protectively, James smiled at his son and kissed his forehead.

"And he will Harry, but it takes a while to think of a good name for a child." James said. "Even then, we'll have to see your little brother, before we know for sure the name is right for him."

"Oh, okay but can I help Daddy?"

"Of course Harry, now how about some breakfast? Finxy!" James called and the house elf appeared.

"What is you wanting James? Is you alright, is the baby being alright, I is helping with magic if you is wanting it."

"That would be wonderful Finxy, I was wondering if you'd started on breakfast yet."

"No I is waiting for James to be waking up." Finxy replied. "You is wanting breakfast now."

"That would be wonderful Finxy, could you maybe make pancakes with chocolate chips in them?"

"Of course and eggs as well, the little one is having a sweet tooth, but you is needing to eat good food."

"Thank you Finxy, you may start on breakfast." James said and the house elf disappeared with a crack.

"Sef, can you read me the stowy about the funny man?" Harry asked.

"You mean The Hobbit?" Severus asked and Harry nodded, together they read until the house elf reappeared.

"Breakfast is being ready." The house elf said smiling at his family, before disappearing again.

"Well then should we go and eat something?" James asked and Severus closed the book as Harry jumped into his Daddy's arms.

"Cawwy me Daddy pwease?" Harry begged and James nodded, lifting the boy, who wrapped his arms around James' neck and smiled happily, as he was carried downstairs and to breakfast. A serving dish full of eggs stood next to one full of pancakes, and a small container held toast and bacon. James wasted no time in loading his plate with half a dozen big pancakes. Severus raised a single eyebrow and James grinned at him cheekily, before taking a big mouthful of pancakes. "Sef can you help me?" Harry asked, reaching for the food, his little arms too short.

"Would you like to be able to reach it, in order to serve yourself or, would you like me to serve you?" Severus asked and Harry thought a moment.

"I need help, I might make a mess, not good with sewfing stuff yet." The boy replied and Severus nodded, taking a scoop of eggs from the dish and looking at the boy and adding another scoop, before some bacon joined the eggs on the plate.

"Eat that first, then you can have a pancake."

"But Daddy is having pancakes now." Harry pointed out.

"You wanted me to serve you, now eat what I gave you."

"Yes Sef, but you pwomise I'll get a pancake?"

"Of course." Severus said and served himself a helping of eggs toast and looked around. "Finxy?" He called and the house elf appeared. "Could you get me some jam."

"Oh Finxy is a bad elf, Finxy is forgetting the jam!" Finxy wailed.

"Cease your hysterics at once, just get me some jam, I'd prefer black current but anything is fine."

"Yes Severus." He said and disappeared, a moment later returning with the jam, Severus nodded his thanks, before he noticed the bandages. "Finxy its an on going order that you don't harm yourself!" Severus growled and Finxy looked down at the floor in shame.

"Finxy is sorry."

"Then don't do it." Severus said and turned to Harry who looked at the house elf with alarm.

"you gave yowself an owie?" Harry asked and the house elf nodded. "That's not good, you shouldn't give yowself owies."

"I is trying not to from now on."

"Good house elf." Harry said and smiled at the house elf, before patting it on the forehead. "Its alright, you don't need to gif owies to yowself we don't like it." Harry said and smiled at James. "Right Daddy?"

"Mmph, yes quite right, what are you talking about?" James asked obviously not paying attention to the conversation.

"I is hurting myself, I is a bad elf."

"You shouldn't be hurting yourself, but your a good elf and a loyal family friend." James said and Harry nodded.

"I like you Finksy." Harry said and the house elf smiled brightly. "I want a pancake and I ated all my eggs."

"Ate Harry, and do yo want one or two pancakes?" Severus asked.

"Two!" Harry said. "I'm gonna get big like my Sef and Daddy." Harry said and grinned, as Severus gave him the pancakes, Harry grinned, before taking a big bite. "Its good."

"Here have some syrup." Severus said handing it to Harry who put a liberal amount on his breakfast, before digging in once more. He demolished his breakfast, like his Daddy, not careful about table manners, only coming up for air. He finally finished and licked his sticky fingers giggling happily. Severus smiled at his happy son and mate, he'd not had a happy childhood, he'd buried any caring emotion, until he had met Lilly. To care was to show weakness and to show weakness was to have someone else exploit it. However James had stopped him from being the snarky sarcastic man he had been about to become, when he had forgotten James, he had also forgotten that time and returned to his old ways until the gentler feelings that had been buried came back in full force. He loved his son and family and felt for the first time in five long years, as though he could be himself, purely and absolutely.

"That was yummy, thanks Sef." Harry said and smiled at Severus, an innocent child's delighted smile on his face. Severus couldn't help himself, he gently kissed the little boy on the forehead and Harry kissed him back on the cheek. "Sef you should bwew somefing for my little bwofew when I go shopping with Daddy. Somefing to help you."

"Alright little one, what do you suggest?"

"Babies need to eat, does Daddy make milk?" Harry asked and both men laughed.

"No, he does not, you are correct I will have to make special nutrient potions for your little brother's first months of life."

"Then make em now, so you can play with me and Daddy latew." Harry said and Severus smiled before ruffling his son's hair.

"Alright scamp, I'm obviously here for just your amusement."

"Obfeously." Harry nodded wisely. "And to make my Daddy happy." He said and Severus and James laughed. "We go now Daddy?"

"Yes, but first, scourgify!" He called and Harry felt clean from head to toe.

"That's a cool spell Daddy." Harry said and James nodded, doing the same with his own body, before taking his son's hand. "Come on Harry we need to use the fireplace, its not good for the baby to apperate."

"Okay Daddy." Harry said and smiled at his Daddy, together they went to the fireplace in the living room and James put a pinch full of powder on the fire he started, before calling out "Diagon Ally." and stepping through with his son. Harry coughed, his hair full of soot. "Can we get a potion's book for Daddy as one of his presents?"

"That's a good idea Harry, we'll need to go to Flurish and Blots, to do so its over here." James said and they walked together towards the bookstore turning heads as they did so, it was only then that he realized that he had forgotten to place glammars upon him and his son. He straitened at once and looked to his son. "Stand proud Harry." James said and Harry adjusted his posture slightly . "The blood of two proud wizard families runs in your veins you have no reason to fear anyone, especially people who refuse to mind their own business." He said and Harry nodded, however the little boy paused outside the pet shop, James remembered that the first pet he'd ever had he'd gotten when he was around Harry's age. "Would you like to go in?" James asked and Harry nodded, together they entered the shop and Harry headed over to a selection of different colored dogs which were housed in a pin.

"Daddy can I play with the puppies?" Harry asked and James turned to the store clerk.

"My son would like to play with the puppies." James said and the sale clerk smiled.

"Of course, I'm honored that you'd want to be in my store." The man replied and smiled. James glared at the man but Harry was looking happily at the puppies and he gently lifted the boy into the pin, the puppies swarmed him at once, wagging their tails as the rainbow colored dogs knocking into the boy and Harry laughed delighted, but it was the purple colored puppy that stayed back that held his interest, he waded through the other dogs and looked at the shy purple puppy, which looked a bit like a cocker spaniel and a terrier mixed together.

"So what's the properties of those dogs?"

"Other then the rich coloring? Durops are very loyal and protective of those they consider a threat to their owner a personal outrage and get about twenty times as big as they are normally, their fur stands up on end and grows spikes that are deadly to enemies but don't harm their charges, they shelter their owners underneath them and will defend them to the death. When they are curled around their owner, spells can't get passed their wards, which they create automatically when threatened."

"I'll need to contact my...partner before making such a big decision."

"Of course, I have a fireplace you can use."

"Thank you." James said and used the man's fireplace. "Severus!" James shouted and Severus came running as the wards informed him of a visitor. "Can we get a puppy for Harry, its a Durop."

"Harry does need to learn to be responsible." Severus said. "And I've heard that Durop fur is useful in protective potions, don't look at me like that, I'll get it when the animal sheds. Alright I suppose, just get Harry to agree to take care of it."

"Yes Severus." James said and grinned, he liked the idea of having a puppy around and a baby on the way. "Alright we'll take one, but I need to talk to Harry first and we need food and such for it."

"Alright, would you like a bottomless bag of food for the dog?" The store clerk asked and James nodded. "Its not technically bottomless, it should run out in five years or so and you'll need a leash and food and water bowl, would you like a couple of toys, they know not to chew on anything but bones."

"Sure and a ball for Harry to play fetch with the dog."

"Of course, the dog will most likely bring it back if not they know to drop it and the ball has a summoning charm on it."

"That sounds great." James said as the store clerk began to gather the supplies, James turned to where his son played with the purple puppy, the little dog warming easily to the boy. The other puppies, settled a short distance away from the pair and suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Harry was hugging the puppy tightly startled but unafraid.

"Daddy! His name is Fontonalistoniandes, but he says that I can call him Fonny."

"They have a strong bond, that's good, the puppy is obviously his intended familiar. The dog is on the house."

"But..."

"Nothing, I give people their familars and I'll get a fair bit of publicity supplying the boy who lived with his."

"Alright but I'm paying for the supplies."

"But I'm naming the price and if you insist on paying, its a sickle."

"This will bankrupt you."

"I assure you I'll do a hundred times more business if I can get get a photograph of the boy with the puppy to hang on my wall and the boy wouldn't need to even pose."

"Alright I suppose." James agreed and the store clerk took out a camera and took a picture of the boy playing with the dog.

"Thank you." He said and James gave him the sickle.

"Come on Harry, Fonny will be waiting for you when we get back to the house."

"Okay Daddy." Harry said picking up the puppy and laughing as it licked his face. "Fonny I love you lots too, but that's yucky." Harry said and James picked them both up before setting them down once more. "Fonny doesn't want to be alone, I told him that Sef is thewe but he says that our bond needs to be clear to any upstawt animal. What's an upstawt Daddy?"

"Someone who gets in the way of others." James explained. "Who believes that things that belong to another are theirs."

"Oh okay." Harry said and hugged his puppy before putting the dog down. "Fonny says that he'll stay with me and we don't need to use the leash." Harry said and petted the puppy who wagged his tail.

"Just a moment, let me grab this, he'll need to wear it to get into the shops at Diagon Ally." the store clerk said and handed James a bright golden little doggy sweater. "It will turn into a tee shirt in the warmer months." The store clerk added and James watched as Harry helped the dog to put the sweatshirt on.

"Can we go now Daddy?" Harry asked.

"Of course, about the supplies..."

"I'll hold them, or I can ship them through the floo."

"Just hold them, I'll put a feather light on them when we get back." James replied and took Harry's hand as they walked together to Flurish and Blotts. Harry went over to the potions section where he pulled out a book on baby potions for male pregnancy.

"Daddy can we get this for Sev? He wants to help my baby bwother and I wanna help too." Harry said and James smiled.

"Of course kiddo, do you want to go look at the kids books?"

"Yeah Daddy I do." Harry said and ran to the kid's section the dog slightly behind him. Harry looked through the books until he found one called _The Complete Book Of Child's Entertainment_. It was quite small but when Harry opened it several words flitted across the page

_Think of what you want to read and it will appear._

Harry thought for a moment, before the book settled on The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Harry grinned it was one of his favorite stories and started to look at the pictures. James came in a few minutes later and smiled at his son and the dog that was stretched out near Harry.

"What are you reading.

"Its a book that gives me lots of stories Daddy, its really cool!" Harry exclaimed and James smiled, Harry returned to the book, not noticing James take another copy and go up front to pay for it. James then put the book in the bag that he had gotten when he'd bought the book for Severus. He smiled and looked around a bit more, before going back to his son.

"Daddy can we go to the toystore, I want to get something for Blaise and Dwaco, they wewe weally nice when I played wif them before."

"Alright Harry." James replied and they walked to the shop together. Harry dashed into the toy store and looked excitedly at everything, before his eyes lit upon color changing balls, that changed color as they bounced. He laughed and got two of them, showing them to James.

"Can we get these Daddy?" He asked. "For my friends."

"Sure, do you like to draw Harry?" James asked and Harry looked puzzled a moment, before he grinned.

"I do, I like dwain, it fun."Harry replied.

"Its fun Harry." James corrected and Harry grinned.

"Its fun." He copied and smiled at his Daddy. "Can I play on the slide?"

"Of course, I need to sit down for a bit anyway, you're little brother is going to be out of my belly in half the time it takes for women, so he makes me tired."

"Okay Daddy, you sit fawe and rest, I be good fowe you and little bwofer." Harry said and smiled at James, before dashing to playground and climbing up one of the tubes. He laughed and smiled when he saw two little girls that looked exactly alike in clothing he thought was odd. "Hi, I Hawwy." He said and the girls both smiled.

"I'm Pavarti, my twin Padma, is next to me, we came out of Mummy's belly at the same time!" She said and Harry laughed.

"Youwe Mummy had a huge belly then."

"We were babies then, but we're four and three quarters now, not babies at all." Padma said proudly.

"I'm just fowe, but I'll be fowe and a half next Month." He said and the twins smiled.

"We're older then you, but you can be our baby." Padma said.

"I not a baby either, I a big boy." Harry said in disgust. "Can't we play chase?"

"We were playing house." Padma said.

"Pads, he's a boy, boys don't wanna play house." Pavarti said and smiled at Harry, who grinned back.

"Then what do we play?" Padma demanded.

"I like swings." Harry said and both of the sisters smiled.

"We do too, but we get our Daddy to push us." Padma said. "We can't push ourselves yet.

"We take tuwns." Harry said.

"Okay." Both sisters said and soon all three of them were at the swings.

"I push one of you." Harry said and Padma got into the swing, Harry pulled back and let it go, before pushing when it returned on the strange sheet the girl was wearing, it felt nice though. She laughed and he grinned, as he continued to try to get her higher, until she came back when he wasn't expecting it and made him fall to the floor, her feet kicking his head. Tears filled his eyes, which he stopped at once and rubbed furiously at his head, Padma stopped instantly and Pavarti ran over to him.

"Are you okay, that look like a big boo boo." Pavarti asked. "You leaking,"

"It not bad." Harry said, though his head really hurt.

"Our Mummy is a mediwitch, she help you, she good with boo boo's." Pavarti said and took his hand, going over to a pretty Indian woman that looked to be in her thirties. "Mummy, Harry gots a boo boo." The little girl said.

"Dharti protect this boy, how did this happen?"

"I pushed Padma on the swing, but she knocked me down on accsedent and she couldn't stop right away, so I gots a owwie." He said.

"You are a very strong little man, luckily I always carry a first aid bag with me, where's your parents?"

"My Daddy is ofer thewe, I fink he took a nap, I gonna gets a bwofer soon!" He said and the woman smiled at him.

"Is your daddy going to have the baby?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"He gots sick when I wakes up." Harry said and she nodded.

"Well I'll take care of you and then once your Daddy wakes up, I'll talk with him." She said and smiled.

"Your voice is pretty."

"Thank you, when I was a very small girl, I lived in another land, but my parents wanted to move here so I came with them." She said and smiled. "That's why my voice sounds pretty, because I speak two languages."

"Oh, okay." He said and she took out her bag, before she found a potion.

"I should wake your Daddy up first." She told him and Harry shook his head.

"Daddy needs sleep, he gets gwumpy when he wakes up." Harry said and she nodded.

"Well then, do you know how to reach your other Daddy."

"My Sef is at the house." Harry said. "I want my Sef."

"Sef?"

"Efewy one calls him Sefewus, but I call him Sef cause its hard to say."

"Does your Daddy like potions?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"I do too!" He said and she smiled at him.

"Alright then, I'm going to call your Daddy, alright little man?" She asked and he nodded. She took out a piece of cord and spoke Severus' name. A moment later he arrived and glared at her.

"What is it now Achala?" He demanded and then saw Harry. "Merlin Harry are you alright?"

"My head huwts and I feel funny, but I okay Sef, don't need to wake Daddy." He said.

"How did this happen?" Severus asked.

"I fell down wen I was pushing Padma and huwt my head." He replied and Severus hugged him tightly.

"Its okay to cry Harry, your head must hurt a lot."

"But the Duwslys said that I should nefer cwy and Daddy is sleeping." He said and rubbed his eye with his fist.

"Can I give him this child's blood clotting potion?" Achala asked and Severus nodded.

"Give it to me first though." He said and looked at the bottle, before smelling it and handing it to Harry. "Drink all of that now son and you'll stop bleeding." He told him and Harry gulped the bottle down.

"Fhat taste yucky." He said and his little body shook.

"Its okay Harry, its okay to cry." Severus said and Harry started to cry, Severus wrapped his arms around his son, as he was handed another potion. He recognized it as a child's pain reliever, but sniffed it to make sure, before giving it to his son, Harry drank it, but continued to cry, as Severus held him and rocked him back and forth. "Its alright Harry, its alright." He said, as his own eyes filled with tears. "You're safe now and your head will heal up very soon, you'll have a new scar on your forehead though."

"Your son is Harry Potter?" The woman asked and Severus glared at her.

"My son is a boy named Harry." He replied and continued to rock Harry back and forth. "Would it be safe for him to fall asleep?"

"I believe so, but give him this too just in case." She said and handed Severus a vial of anti concussion potion. "It won't hurt him."

"I know, I was most likely the one that brewed it, but why are you a walking pharmacy?"

"I have two active twin girls, its best to be prepared." Achala replied.

"Very wise." He said and gave the potion to Harry, who drank it and yawned, before snuggling up against Severus.

"I twied."He said and closed his eyes, Severus smiled and picked up his son.

"Thank you for helping us." He said, before cleaning his Son's forehead and staring in surprise, for the kick had altered Harry's scar, so it now looked more like a normal scar. He stared at it a moment before smiling, his son would be hard to recognize with that and he could now be like any other little boy, once Severus made a few modifications. He went over to James and laughed, James had fallen asleep on the park bench, his head back and his head hanging backwards off the bench as he snored, a few bags in his lap. Severus placed Harry over one shoulder, before casting a feather light charm on James and sticking charms on the bags, before picking him up and going to a floo that stood in the corner of the shop. He got out the powder and a moment later, all three of them arrived in James' bedroom. He gently laid James on the bed, but took Harry down to his study and put the little boy on the bed. He gently stroked the boy's hair and kissed the top of his head, before waking him.

"Sef?" Harry asked sleepily. "I twied." He yawned. "Can I go back to sleep."

"In a minute Harry, I want you to drink this first." He said and gave him a drop of dreamless sleep in some water, when diluted it would put a child into a coma like state for six hours, but other then that it was safe enough.

"Okay Daddy." Harry said and gulped down the potion, he frowned, before his eyes closed and he started to snore. Severus looked at the scar and considered it for a moment, before drawing the wound and planning out the changes he would make to it, he started cutting jagged lines through it with a simple cutting hex and became alarmed as a black shadow collessed around his boy.

"Ire daemonium non maneat ibi. Hoc negatur ab exercitu ab hac existance damno, reicio a corde meo, proiciam vos a sunt quia non sunt." (Go evil spirit, do not tarry here. I reject you from this host, I reject you from this existance, I reject you from my heart, I reject you from my are nothing, you are no one.) He said and the black shadow screamed, before attempting to go to Severus' dark mark. "Me protego sanguis meus fortis tibi aditus patere non hic te mihi adiungere, non." (I protect myself by my strong blood, you will not gain entrance here, you will not join yourself to me.) The spirit screamed. "Pervenit usque ad inferni eieci te de quo non revertentur." (I banish you to the far reaches of hell, from which you never shall return.) He said and the black shadow disappeared. Severus sagged against his table, exhausted, but needing to finish the work with Harry. "It will be alright Harry, Father will make it all better." He promised the boy, before going over and getting the healing salve, the horcrunx might have been gone, but if he didn't close that wound, his son could die. He knew next to nothing about Horcrunxes, but he knew that one leaving often broke the object or was deadly to the host.

"I love you Harry." He said, before continuing to cut, removing all trace of the scar and making a new one, as he chanted all the spells for soul healing that he knew. Finally nothing remained of the original scar and Harry had a pentagram of protection on his forehead, expertly worked by Severus' deft hands. He smiled at his son, before he applied the healing salve to his cuts and fought off unconsciousness. "Finxy." He croaked and the house elf appeared. "Watch Harry...had to do a soul healing...So very tired."

"Of course Severus, you is resting now." The house elf stated.

"Harry will wake...In an hour." He managed before he fainted, Finxy just managed to stop his head from hitting the floor and levitated him over to the couch.

"You is good man." The House elf said fondly, before picking up Harry and carrying him up to where James still slept. "You is silly master, you is not supposed to be walking around Diagon Ally. You is sleeping for another hour at leastest." He said and stroked back James' hair. "I is loving you, you is being the only family I is having in the world now." The house elf added before getting Harry's dog and bringing the Durop onto the bed. The dog settled against Harry and curled into a small ball, his eyes watching everything carefully. "I is going to be making dinners now." He said and vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

When Harry awoke, his head hurt really bad, he felt thirsty and as if he hadn't eaten in days, but he felt happier then he could remember feeling as well. He laughed and hugged his puppy, who seemed tired. "I lof you Fonny!" He said. "I lof everyone!" He laughed and kissed his puppy, who licked his face, Harry grinned and turned to his Daddy, who was sound asleep. "Daddy?" Harry asked and shook him gently, then harder, until James woke up.

"Hello Harry, how did we get back here?"

"I don' know, Sef came to help me with my owwie and gave me somfin to drink in a dark room, I was on this weird steel table, but I feel so good now. So Sef must haf made my owwie all better."

"You got an owwie?" James asked and Harry nodded.

"It is hewe, but it don't huwt no more." Harry replied and James stared at the protection pentagram on his son's forehead. It was a very old spell, used to protect wizards from those that would do them harm, it had last been used in the fourteenth century, do to the fact that it left a somewhat large scar on the person it was protecting.

"Severus gave you a scar Harry, I need to talk to him." James said, furious.

"Eat some happy fudge fiwst, I like hafing two daddies." Harry said and James laughed suddenly.

"I'm sorry I scared you Harry, its just my hormones, I'm a mess." He said and sighed, pulling at his hair.

"It okay Daddy." Harry said and jumped off the bed, before taking out a chunk of fudge and handing it to James, who ate it.

"That was very good, thank you Harry, but we need to find Severus now, Finxy?" James demanded and the house elf appeared.

"James is calling Finxy?'

"Where is Severus."

"Finxy is taking good care of Severus, he is being magically exhausted, he is doing...he is calling it a soul healing." Finxy shrugged. "Whatever it is being, it is taking lots out of him."

"He preformed a soul healing, I need to talk to him."

"He is needing to be resting." Finxy said.

"I need to see my mate, right now." James demanded.

"As James is wishing, Finxy is fallowing Jameses orders, but Severus is needing to be sleepsing." The house elf said, clearly distressed.

"I just need my mate." James said and Finxy nodded.

"Then you is fallowings me." Finxy said and walked with Harry and James to one of the spare bedrooms, Severus was laid out upon it, covered in sweat and moaning.

"What is wrong with him?"

"I is telling you." Finxy replied. "He is sleepsing, but he is not likings it."

"Severus?" James demanded and shook Severus, who didn't stir, Harry climbed to the foot of the bed and tickled Severus' feet, until the moaning stopped.

"Harry?" Severus croaked. "I can't play right now...Got to rest, got an owwie." He trailed off.

"You need to take dreamless sleep Severus." James said gently. "You're having bad nightmares."

Severus cracked open his eyes and attempted to glare at James. "I know that, that tends to happen when you reject the person you have ties to. Harry was a Horcrunx and I need to rest. I'm sorry James, but I can't be civil, everything hurts and my dreams are very bad."

"I gets bad dreams too Papa." Harry said and both men stared at Harry in surprise. "Can I call you that? I wanna call you Papa, cause you protected me from the bad man." He said.

"Oh Harry, come up here." Severus said and he climbed up the bed and stroked Severus' hair.

"Do you feel yucky like I did Papa?" He asked and Severus nodded before wincing. "I feel so good Papa, you did good, you want me to wead you a stowy? I like it when you weads to me." Harry said and Severus smiled.

"That would be nice, but Papa needs to rest for a while, Papa is tired." He explained and Harry nodded.

"Okay Papa, you sleep, Daddy and I will keep you company, do you want my Dwagon, his name is Dwaggles and he's a good dwagon."

"That would be lovely." Severus said. "Why don't you get him."

"Okay!" Harry said and ran out of the room, to fetch his dragon.

"Voldemort was in our baby?" James demanded and Severus nodded. "Dam that bastard, he might have more of these things out there, he was twisted enough to make more than one. Sorry Sev, you must be tired, accio dreamless sleep." He said and and a vial flew to his hand, he uncorked it as Harry came back into the room dragging his dragon.

"I bwoght Dwaggles Papa." Harry said and handed Severus the dragon. "Do you want me to snuggle wif you, it makes me feel bettew when I'm sick." He said and Severus smiled.

"If you want to Harry, but Papa will be taking a potion that will make him sleep deeply, I can read you a story if you want."

"Yes please." Harry said. "I lof stowies." He added and James smiled.

"Alright, now get settled." He instructed Harry, who climbed into the bed next to Severus and wrapped one tiny arm around the man's chest.

"I lof you Papa Sef." He said and kissed Severus' cheek, and then settled his head on Severus' chest, as James gave him the potion.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who loved dragons, one day he found a baby dragon in the woods and decided to take it home with him. His Daddy became alarmed when he saw the dragon and wanted to have it go back to the woods. The little boy wanted to keep his dragon, so he went to a nearby cave, he told the dragon, which was his famillar to stay in the cave and he would bring it food. And so time passed, the dragon became a young adult and so did the young man. "You can come out of the cave now, no one can take you away from me, because your too big now. We can go on adventures together and I brought a harness." The dragon didn't like the idea of the harness but went along with it..." James paused as Severus started to snore and smiled at Harry who grinned at him.

"What happened to the dragon and the boy Daddy?"

"They had many adventures, but I'll have to tell you about those later, because I'm really hungry."

"Me too Daddy." Harry said and smiled. "Can we eat in bed though? I wanna stay with Papa."

"I want to stay with him too, so yes, we can eat in bed." James said and called for the house elf. "We'll be having dinner in here tonight."

"Finxy is thinking that you is wanting that, what is you wanting to eat?"

"A pickles and peanut butter sandwich sounds great, with anchovies and bacon."

"That's yucky." Harry said and James laughed.

"Blame your little brother, when you were in my tummy, you loved anchovies and apple sauce.

"Eww." Harry said and James laughed. "I don't wanna have your sandwich."

"Then what is you wanting?"

"Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Harry asked and the house elf smiled and nodded.

"Anythings you is wanting." The house elf said and vanished, he came back a minute later with a tray full of food, Harry sat up and ate with James who smiled at him and gently wiped his face with a napkin.

"I could read to you, out of tales of beedle the bard, if you like." James offered and Harry grinned.

"Yes please Daddy." He said and smiled, laying back down and snuggling against Severus. "I want a stowy about fa wizahd and the hopping pot."

"Good try but its wizard, like a dragon's roar, rah rah rah." James said and Harry smiled.

"wha, erar, rah." Harry struggled for a moment and then grinned. "I want to hearah about fa wizrad and the hopping pot."

"Very good Harry." James said. "Do you want to practice some more, or listen to a story?

"Prahactice, I wanna speak like Daddy and Papa." Harry said and James beamed at him.

"Alright then, so put your tongue on the roof of your mouth and go rah like a dragon." He said and Harry and James practiced speaking the letter R correctly for a few hours, taking breaks to tickle each other and read from the book on James' lap.

"I fink I got it now Daddy, the right thing for a little wizard to do, is to not do magic wifout his parents." He said and James beamed at him.

"Very good little man, you've made Daddy so proud of you and you came up with that all on your own." He said and Harry grinned.

"You taught me Daddy, you are a good teacher." He said and James hugged his son.

"Its pretty late though, we should try to sleep some."

"But I was asleep for most of the day, can't we play some more?" He asked and James sighed.

"I need to rest Harry, but you can try to read this to me, if you like." He said and Harry smiled.

"Okay." He said and turned to his favorite story, sounding out the words carefully he started to read aloud to his Daddy, but stopped in the middle of the story, when James started to snore. Harry laughed and continued to read, sometimes sounding out his letters, but most of the time reading silently, he finished the story and read another, before he grew tired and put the book away. He snuggled against his Papa and grabbed one of his Daddy's hands, placing it over his shoulders before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_He fell into a pool of darkness and when he came up, he was trapped in a wooden crib, Severus standing over him. He stared up at Severus, holding out his hands. "Papa pick me up." He said, but something was clearly wrong, Severus was frightened and then standing in the doorway was an old man, his hands drenched in blood, Harry stared at the man wide eyed and cried out. "Papa please help me, that man is bad he's gonna get me." Severus turned his back to Harry_

"_You can't have him."_

"_Step aside boy, this doesn't concern you."_

"_He's my Son, of course it concerns me and you're not getting near him. I won't let you harm him."_

_"Papa NO!" Harry shouted as like before with the woman, a green light hit his Papa and his Papa fell to the floor, his eyes wide open and unseeing. _Harry screamed and sat bolt upright in bed, sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't know what that light was, but he didn't like it, it was scary. He looked around frantically and saw his Papa, fast asleep, but in his panic he thought that his Papa was like the Papa in the dream and screamed again.

"Harry, Harry what's wrong."

"Papa...Bad man... Green light... Now Papa isn't awake, I'm scared Daddy." Harry admitted and James wrapped his arms around his son.

"Your Papa is fine, we're all fine son, its alright, it was just a really bad dream. I'll tell you all about it once your older."

"Okay Daddy, but I don't fink I can sleep again, I don't want to see the bad man again." He said and James stared at his son.

"The bad man can't harm you here Harry, we're protected by wards and your Papa and I are strong wizards." James said. "You're fine here and there's nothing to worry about, would you like some warm milk and honey? That always helped me feel better, after a nightmare when I was a boy."

"Yes please Daddy." Harry said.

"Finxy?" James called and waited for five minutes before the house elf appeared.

"What is it James?" The house elf asked and yawned. "It is being four in the morning, I is sorry that I is not coming sooner, but I is not waking up until five and I is not wearing my smock when I is sleepsing."

"That's alright Finxy, you know I don't mind it if your a bit late to a summons, but I was wondering if you could get Harry and me some warm milk and honey?" He asked, before his face paled slightly and he ran out of the bed and to the bathroom.

"Daddy!" Harry said and raced after him, watching upset as his Daddy emptied his stomach. After his Daddy had finished, Harry wrapped his arms around him. "Daddy Sev makes potion to make you feel better." He reminded his Daddy.

"Thank you Harry, accio, anti nausea potion." He said and a vial flew to his hand, he downed it and smiled at Harry. "Now lets get back into bed, its too cold to be up right now."

"Okay Daddy." Harry said and took James' hand, together they walked to the bed and got under the blankets, Harry snuggled up against James and James smiled at his son.

"Your a good boy Harry." James said. "A very good boy." He added, as the house elf came back, holding two mugs. "Thank you Finxy." James said, handing the smaller of the mugs to Harry and keeping one himself. He drank the milk with Harry, who's eyes drifted shut and open after he finished half the glass, he finished drinking it and handed the cup to the houself, smiling sleepily at the creature.

"That was good Finxy." Harry said and snuggled up against Severus. "I'm sleepy now." He added and closed his eyes, soon he was fast asleep.

"You put something in these don't you?" James asked and the houself smiled.

"It is being a potion, it is being passed down in my family and it is making the child who needs it sleepy and they is having good dreams afterward. I is taking care of my family, I is a good elf?"

"You are a very good elf and it explains a lot about my childhood, what does it do to the baby?"

"It affects you, not the baby, but once you is an adult, the effect is just a feeling of contentment and laziness." The houself replied. "You should be sleepsing too James, you is giving your magical energy to another."

"I don't remember it being this bad with Harry." James said and sighed, before settling against the blankets and closing his eyes, he fell asleep almost instantly.

"You is not carrying two babies then, now you is, so it be harder. I is not wanting to ruin the surprise though, I is going to have a lot of fun with your children" He said and smiled at the family, before starting to go about his daily chores.

Harry awoke four hours later and got off the bed, wriggling away from his parents and headed to the other room, he found his clothing and pulled out one of his plain blue shirts and pants, as well as some of the weird undergarments that his Daddy had bought for him. He then went into the smaller bathroom a moment, before he pulled out the taps and let the bath fill with water. He stopped the water tub when the bath filled to his chest, because he didn't know how to swim yet and pulled off his clothing, before stepping inside the water. He dunked his hair first and then started scrubbing at it, washing it in the water and dunking his hair in after, he then did the same with the rest of his body, once he was clean, he started to step out, but realized that he'd have to drain the bath and run another to get the soap off of his body and hair. He pulled the stopper and ran another bath. This time he washed the soap off his body and pulled the plug. He took out a towel and dried off, before putting on his clothes and finding a brush. He brushed out his hair and winced at the snarls, as he finished brushing it and went back to his Daddies. He found them both fast asleep and curled against each other, he smiled and snuggled up against his Papa's back. He then took out the book and continued to read. His Daddy awoke after he'd finished for of the stories in the book and he smiled at his Daddy. "Good Morning Daddy." He said. "You slept a really long time, I finished four of my stories while you were sleeping and took a bath."

"You shouldn't take a bath by yourself, you're too little." James said.

"But I was dirty and I wanted to be clean, I did a good job!" Harry said and James smiled at him.

"You did do well little man, but you don't know how to swim yet, do you?"

"I don't, but I made the water touch my chest and you can teach me how to swim." He replied and James smiled.

"I can try and Severus could help, he's better at swimming then I am." James added and moved to the side, Harry scrambled over Severus and hugged his Daddy.

"Lof you Daddy." Harry said and James smiled.

"I love you too Harry." James replied and kissed his forehead. "Now lets let Severus get some more sleep and head to breakfast."

"Okay." Harry said and climbed out of bed after James. Together they went downstairs and sat at the breakfast table.

"This looks wonderful Finxy." James called to the air, before snapping out two napkins and filling one plate with two scoops of eggs and toast, the other with eggs and pancakes, piling black current jam and sausage on top of the pancakes and filled both glasses with pumpkin juice. "You can have something sweet later."

"Okay Daddy." Harry said and started in on his breakfast as James did the same. They finished eating their breakfast together and Harry stood up. "We need to get somfin for Papa, you gave me broth when I was sick, can we give that to him too?"

"That's a good idea Harry, but Severus gets cross when he's ill, just remember that he doesn't actually mean what he says."

"Okay Daddy." Harry said. "I'll do it, cause you say things you don't mean too and I don't want you to get angry at each other."

"Oh Harry, thank you sweetheart." James said and Harry smiled.

"You're welcome Daddy." Harry said. "Finxy, can I have some broth brought to the bedroom we were in and a washcloth?"

"Of course young Harry." Finxy said and Harry smiled, before going upstairs and to Severus. He managed to wake him up and he grimaced.

"What is it Harry?" Severus demanded. "Surely the house isn't burning down."

"The house is fine, but you need to eat." Harry replied and felt his forehead. "You need yucky potions too." He said and Severus laughed.

"So you're taking care of me now, little one?" He asked and Harry shrugged.

"I'm used to people who hate me, a bad mood isn't scary, cause I know you would nefer hurt me." He said and hugged his Papa, as Severus started to cry.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you, little one."

"Its okay, I gots you and Daddy now and you made me feel better and now I need to make you feel better."

"You need to do nothing of the sort, you're the son, not me."

"Families take care of each other." Harry replied stubbornly. "And you are my Papa, so I take care of you too, when you don't feel good." Harry said and Finxy brought the soup. "Thanks Finxy, can you get potions to help Papa feel better?"

"Of course, what is you needing Severus?"

"Fever reducer and pain potions I suppose." Severus said and sighed. "I wish I wasn't so weak."

"Its okay Daddy." Harry said and grabbed the two pillows. "Sit up for a moment." He said and Severus sat up trembling slightly, as Harry positioned the pillows and he sprawled back against them. Harry held out the mug of soup to Severus' lips and he gulped down the broth and then the potions and pumpkin juice.

"Thank you Harry." Severus said and his eyes closed, Harry smiled at his Papa and kissed his forehead.

"Sit up for a minute Papa." Harry said and quickly removed the pillows, Severus settled back down in the bed. Harry drew the covers over him and wiped off his face with cool water and the wash cloth. "You should rest Papa." He said and left the room, he looked for his Daddy and found him curled on the couch asleep. There wasn't much for him to do here and so he decided to go out to Diagon Ally. He found the powder in the fireplace and grabbed some, before stuffing his pockets with more of it. He threw it into the fire and called out "Diaggonally." The fire whisked him away, but not to the city streets and shops, but to a strange black room filled with cool things that were also frightening. He couldn't resist exploring around the shop, until he found a small book that called to him strangely. He picked it up and looked at the blank pages and the only words TOM RIDDLE written on it. Harry knew that stealing was bad, but he had to have the dairy, everything in his little being was drawn towards it. He grabbed it and stuffed it under his shirt, before walking out of the shop and onto the street.

The people all around him were scary, but Harry was a brave little boy and he knew that his Daddies would hurt anyone that would hurt him. He walked through head held high, as though he belonged there, he strode through the streets as though he owned them and the people tried to sell him interesting things, but he ignored them, or told them that he didn't have any money on him. He finally found his way out and grinned when he saw the shops of Diagon Ally. He walked down the street and saw the little redheaded boy.

"Ello." The boy said and Harry smiled.

"Hi, where's your brofers?"

"Don't know, I was looking at this really cool ball, but then they and Mummy were gone. I'm Ron Weasley and you are?"

"I'm Harry." Harry replied and smiled. "We should go to the toystore and play on the playground."

"Nah, I gots to stay here, cause Mummy always says that when you're losted, you need to stay where you are and not talk to strangers. You're the same age as me though and I met you before, so you're not a stranger."

"That makes sense, I found this cool book, its blank but I'm going to color in it soon." He said and pulled out the book.

"Its blank." Ron said and Harry shrugged.

"Its still cool, I like it." Harry said and smiled. "You should go to one of the stores, or we could walk the streets, as long as you act like you own them, no one will bother you." He said and grinned.

"Okay." Ron said and took Harry's hand, Ron's hand was a bit dirty, but it was nice to hold hands with someone his age and together they strode through the streets for a while. He grinned when he saw Draco and his father and waved.

"Hi Draco, I found a friend, lets play!" He said and Lucius and Draco both stared at him in surprise.

"Where's Severus Harry?"

"He's sleepin, soes my Daddy, I got bored so I went to Diagon Ally, but I said it wrong and wound up in this cool creepy shop and then I walked through several streets with these creepy people who tried to sell me things to hurt my enemies, but I don't have any enemies cause I'm only this many." He said and held up four fingers. "It was so cool."

"Sounds wike fun." Draco said. "Who's youwe friend?"

"This is Ron, he losted his family, but he's got loads of brothers."

"Ah so you must be a Weasley, I can't believe that you're associating with that level of filth."

"I ain't filthy, I might be a bit dirty, but I ain't filthy." Ron said and Harry laughed.

"He's funny and I like him, just like I like Draco, why can't we all be friends."

"Cause he's a weaswe, his weaswe germs will get on me." Draco said. "You're fine cause you're a Prince, but people need to be around the right sort of people."

"How do you know the right sort?" Harry asked confused. "I think he's alright, so what's your problem Draco?"

"Our families are in a blood feud." Ron said. "I don't know what that means, but Mummy says to go near them."

"That's the basics of a blood feud." Lucius said. "However you are young and I'm scarcely the type to hurt a four year old boy, it wouldn't be sporting, but you may fight with him if you wish Draco."

"You ain't hurting my friends." Harry said and stepped in between Ron and Draco.

"Step out of the way Harry, this is our fight." Ron said and rolled up his sleeves.

"No!" Harry said. "Its not nice to hurt someone."

"He's a Malfoy Harry, I gots to fight him."

"Why? Can't we be friends?"

"No." Both boys said at the same time.

"You have to choose, my side or his." Draco said.

"Mine!" Harry replied. "I choose my side and you can do what you want with that. If you want to be my friend, you'll stop being mean."

"You don't understand Harry, its a blood feud, our families have been against each other for years." Lucius said.

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"Because that's just the way it is, they betrayed us, they were our vassels and they betrayed my ancestor and the muggles burnt him alive at the stake. My ancestors cursed them with proliferation and they cursed us to only ever have one child."

"That sucks, so Draco can't have a brofer?"

"Draco can never have a sibling, as long as the curse lasts."

"What stops it then?"

"...I don't know." Lucius admitted. "That was never explained to me, I never thought of it."

"Maybe its cause you're mean to each other." Harry suggested. "You want that curse to stay on them, don't you?"

"I drive immense satisfaction from their suffering, yes." Lucius said and Harry smiled and cast a wave of his magic towards Lucius, Lucius instantly crumpled snoring.

"Come on guys, your Daddy will be fine Draco, but we gots to fix this."

"You think we can fix it?" Draco asked and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe, its worth a shot." He replied and yawned widely. "Lets go to the bookstore, too bad I don't have Percival to help us, but we can do it alone. They walked through the snowy streets and Harry found the bookstore. "I need a book on intent curses." He said haughtily when the store clerk was attending his papers and felt puzzled suddenly, how did he know that?

"Alright, stack four, middle of the stack sir." The store clerk said and Harry went with the boys to the stack, he pulled down the book and hid under a table with the boys. He read through the book slowly, until he came to right page, as Ron and Draco grew bored. "Kay this is what we do." He said. "Do either of you have a dagger?"

"My Daddy gave me an eating knife, I always carry it in public." Draco said.

"That will work." Harry said and smiled. "You need to prick each other's fingers and swear that you will never harm each other knowingly on your magic."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Cause I said so, you need to swear to it." Harry said. "And I gots to watch."

"Okay." Draco said.

"Mate, you're bossy." Ron said and took the dagger, stabbing his finger and Draco did the same.

"I swear upon my magic not to knowingly harm Ron Weasley."

"I swear upon my magic, not to knowingly harm Draco Malfoy." Ron said and touched palms together,there was a brillant flash of light that encircled the young wizards, pink and blue magic surrounding them as the vow was formed, all three stared at each other.

"What did you do Harry?"

"I don't knows, but it says in the book that's how you stop a intent curse."

"And how do you know it was an intent curse?"

"I don't know, it just came to me." Harry replied and shrugged. "It seemed to do something, didn't it?" He asked as the store clerk furiously came over to them and stared down at the three small children.

"What on earth did you do in my store?"

"Um swore an Unbwakable vow?" Harry said and Draco stared wide eyed at Harry.

"That was what you were doing?" Draco demanded. "Now if I ever hurt him, even on accsident I'll lose my magic, dam you Harry."

"Sowwy." Harry said. "I'll fix it." He added and grabbed the knife, before anyone could stop him, he cut himself. "I swear upon my magic, never to knowingly harm Draco Malfoy or Ron Weasley." He said and grinned. "There now its all better."

"You fool!" Draco said. "Now I gots to do it again! To make it even!"

"Stop." The store clerk said, Harry used a burst of magic and forced it towards the store clerk, the clerk colapsed but Harry felt tired.

"I swear upon my magic not to knowingly hurt Harry..What's your last name?"

"Potter."

"I swear never to knowingly harm Harry Potter." Draco said and passed Ron the knife. "Now you swear."

"Okay, I swear upon my magic never to knowingly harm Harry Potter." Ron said and smiled. "Now can we get something to eat, I'm hungry."

"Me too, but we don't gots money."

"We should go back to Daddy, is there anything else we need to do?"

"Place our palms together." Harry said and they all did so, there was another blinding flash of magic, this time, blue, pink and gold magic mixed and mingled. "That's pretty." Harry said and yawned. "I'm sleepy." He admitted.

"Me too." Both boys said at the same time and laughed.

"We should eat somfin first though." Harry added and they all stood up, rather shakily and moved to the door, they supported each other, leaning against one another and everyone stared at the three exhausted boys, as they went into the street.

"What on earth happened in there?" A wizard asked and Harry grinned.

"I gots two bestest friends, who never can knowingly hurt any of us." He said and Draco and Ron stared at him, before laughing. Harry felt overjoyed and very hungry, as well as thirsty.

"You swore unbreakable vows didn't you?"

"Yep." Harry said.

"How old are you, young man?" Another demanded.

"I'm four and my friends are too."

"Who are your friends and who are you, we need to contact your parents."

"I'm Ron Weasley, I want my Mummy and brothers." Ron replied.

"And I'm Draco Malfoy and I want my Father now."

"I'm Harry Potter and I want to play with my friends." He said and yawned.

"Yeah!" Ron said. "I want to play too."

"Me too, but I want my Father to know where I am."

"Who witnessed?"

"I did, I suppose Ron and Draco watched me after." He replied.

"And none of you have any idea of what you did?"

"I know, but I onwy knew water, Father only said never to swear an Unbreakabwe Vow, he didn't expwain what it was and now he'll be mad at me for a while, but he'll get over it." Draco said happily.

"I didn't know what it was and I don't think Harry did, he just wanted to help us." Ron said and yawned as well. "Harry's magic was really cool though."

"What color was it?" Someone else demanded and Ron grinned.

"It was Gryffindor." He said and smiled. "My older brother is in that house."

"Slytherin colors would have been cooler, but I really hope that my magic isn't pink, that's a girly color." Draco said.

"Pink magic is fairly strong, what was the other color?" A man asked.

"We aren't telling." Ron said. "Mummy said you shouldn't talk to strangers."

"RON!" A woman rushed towards Ron and hugged him tightly to her. "What on earth have you done now?"

"We swore an unbreakable vow, it was fun." Harry said and grinned. "We want to play now."

"An unbreakable vow, you three boys swore an unbreakable vow?" She demanded.

"Yes." All three said.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING SO STUPID?" She demanded. "WHAT DID YOU SWEAR, YOU THREATENED YOUR MAGIC AND YOU SWORE A VOW WITH TWO BOYS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE TODAY?"

"I met Harry before, a few days ago and I like Draco, he talks funny."

"You're the one that talks funny, proper ewwocution is a vital aspect to good breeding, do I get a brother now?"

"I don't know, it did somfin." Harry said.

"YOU TRIED TO BREAK A CURSE?" Molly demanded and Harry felt something snap in him, this woman had no right to yell at him, he was filled with indignation.

"I WAS HELPING MY FRIENDS, THAT'S WHAT YOU DO WITH FRIENDS, YOU HELP EM. HAVING TO CHOOSE FRIENDS IS STUPID AND I LIKE DRACO AND RON, THEY ARE BOTH REALLY COOL. YOU GOTS NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME LADY, I AIN'T YOUR SON." He then stood to his full height. "I HELPED YOU AND YOU YELL AT ME, YOU AIN'T NICE, RON'S MUMMY OR NOT."

"YOU THINK YOU HELPED ME, YOU ENDANGERED MY SON, YOU SHOULDN'T TRY TO PREFORM MAGIC WHEN IT DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT DOES, HAVEN'T YOUR GUARDIANS TOLD YOU THAT?"

"GUARDIANS?" Harry asked demanded.

"THE PEOPLE YOU WERE LEFT WITH!" Molly said and Harry felt himself grow even more angry.

"THEY DIDN'T KNOW MAGIC AND THEY HURT ME, MY DADDIES RESCUED ME AND I WAS HELPING YOUR SON, IF THIS IS THE THANKS I GET FOR BEING GOOD, I MIGHT AS WELL BE LIKE THE BAD MAN." He said furious. "I CAN'T HURT YOU, CAUSE THAT WOULD HURT RON, BUT I CAN TELL PEOPLE THAT YOU'RE A MEANIE PANTS!"

"MY MUMMY ISN'T MEAN, SHE'S SCARED, SHE YELLS WHEN SHE'S SCARED, THAT'S WHAT BILLY TOLD ME." Ron said and Harry instantly turned to his friend, what was wrong with him, he didn't talk to grown ups like that.

"I'm sorry." Harry's eyes filled up with tears. "I'm sorry Ron, I don't know what's happening to me."

"Did you get your book in that spooky place you told me about?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"I stole it, I didn't mean to be bad, but I had to have it, it likes me."

"Ditch it Harry and rip out its pages, you aren't like this." Ron pointed out.

"Its cursed." Draco said. "Must be, for you to have stowen it, I know you aren't a thief." He added and Harry took out the book and trusting his friends started to try to rip the pages, but they wouldn't rip.

"I can't rip out the pages." Harry said frightened. "I don't want it anymore." He tried to toss it to the floor, but the moment he thought of doing that, he clutched it tightly to him. "I can't get rid of it, I must have it, I must bond with it."

"Sominus." Mrs. Weasley said and caught Harry as he fell, the book gripped tightly to him, she pried his fingers away and stared at the cover. "Its Voldemorts, someone contact Dumbledore." She said and a woman in a tartan hat raced off.

"Will Harry be okay Mummy?" Ron asked and Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"He'll be fine dear, just as soon as Dumbledore comes and takes this nasty book away." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Is it a bad book?" Draco asked and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Very bad and it's trying to bond with Harry, which means that You-Know-Who might be able to possess him." Mrs. Weasley said. "I need some gloves." She added and was given a pair, she put them on and pried the book from Harry's lax fingers, she tossed it onto the ground, as a wizard with a sparkling blue cloak appeared and took the book into his hands, starting to chant.

"I'll cast the protection ward." Mcgonnigal said and Mrs. Weasley nodded, stepping back, still holding Harry to her, as the casting got further along, Harry started to moan, his eyes flickering behind closed lids, but he was unable to rose himself and get to the book. It took twenty minutes but felt like days to the two small boys that watched their new friend in pain. Finally it was over and a black spirit rose up from the book and was swallowed by the beautiful bird that the Wizard had brought along. Molly canceled the sleeping spell and Harry awoke and started to cry.

"I want my Daddies." He said. "Put me down strange lady."

"She's my Mummy, its okay Harry." Ron said and instantly Harry relaxed.

"I want to be set down still." He said and Mrs. Weasley set Harry on the ground, he rushed towards his friends and hugged them both. "I sorry." He said and they both smiled.

"Just tell me not to make you mad." Draco said and Harry laughed, slinging an arm around both boys.

"Yeah you scary when you angry." Ron said and grinned. "It wasn't you was it Mummy? It wasn't Harry that said those mean things."

"It wasn't sweetie, he was starting to be possessed." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's bad right?" Ron asked.

"Very bad sweetie." Mrs. Weasley said and kissed the top of Ron's head. "But he should be fine now."

"I'm glad." Ron said and hugged his Mum, he then turned to the other two. "Mummy my friends and I are hungry."

"I only brought enough food for you Ronny, we'll find your friends parents and then you all can eat."

"I don't wanna be away from Ron and Draco." Harry said and the other two nodded.

"We want to be together."

"I could get something from my shop, free of charge, it would be an honor to serve Harry Potter and his friends." A man offered and Harry smiled.

"Thanks Mr. but don't you need money?"

"Not from you, you saved all of us." He replied and Harry frowned.

"I did?" He asked.

"By surviving and somehow giving You Know Who magical backlash."

"Is You Know Who the bad man in my dreams?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I don't know what your dreams are son." The man said.

"They are scary, filled with green light, but Daddy and Papa always make me feel better after, I had one last night and Daddy gave me warm milk." Harry said and smiled at the man.

"I can pay for it, my Father gives me money sometimes and I think I have enough. I wouwd not have me or my friends behowden to you. A galleon ought to cover it, but can someone please wake up my Daddy."

"I've already tried, but whatever made him sleep was strong and there still is magical residue."

"Um that was me, I sort of threw my magic at him." Harry said and blushed. "He didn't want Ron and Draco to play together and I wanted to play with my friends. I'm sorry Draco, but I need to eat somfin first, it made me tired."

"You threw out your magic and forced him to sleep?" The blue robed wizard demanded and Harry nodded.

"I sorry, I bad." Harry said.

"Simply amazing."

"He's got a gold magical core Headmaster."

"Then you are more powerful then even I am." Dumbledore said and smiled at Harry. "All you need is training."

"I shouldn't talk with strangers." Harry said, the man was scaring him and he had a feeling that the old man didn't want to just be his friend for no reason. "I'm too little for training."

"You could do small spells already."

"No, I'm not gonna be trained by you, my Daddies will train me." He said flatly. "Ron's Mummy said not to trust strangers and she was right."

"You should take the training Harry." Mrs. Weasley said and Harry shook his head.

"I'm small, but I won't be, behoden to him like Draco said."

"You tell him Harry!" Draco said and Harry grinned at his friend. "Now lets get some food, so you can wake up my Daddy and the store clerk."

"Okay." Harry said and the three boys walked to Fortiscues, Harry smiled and sat down at one of the tables. They ordered from the kids menu and had enough left over to split some ice cream. "That was good thanks Draco, I think I'm ready to try now." He said and stood. "Um Miss lady, where's Draco's Father?"

"Come with me." She said and Harry fallowed her with his friends and Mrs. Weasley to a flat, Harry felt the magic and pulled at it, calling it to him and felt greatly relieved when it left Lucius' body and entered his own, he felt well rested and grinned.

"That was fun." He said and Lucius stirred and stared at the boys.

"What, how did I get here?" He demanded.

"Um, I sort of made you sleep, I sorry, but people keep doing it to me so it can't be bad." Harry said and Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Sweetheart, you're a child and we're adults."

"So if I don't wanna sleep, I shouldn't be made to, it isn't fair." Harry said and Lucius laughed as well.

"I'm sorry Father, I swore a vow not to hurt Ron, but he's really cool and I like em, so I wouldn't want to hurt him anyway." Draco said and Lucius stared at his son.

"You swore an Unbreakable Vow?" He asked and all four boys nodded.

"Not to hurt each other knowingly, but we're the bestest of friends so we wouldn't hurt each other anyway." Harry said. "If you don't like it, tough titties."

"What did you just say to me?" He demanded.

"Um tough titties?"

"You shouldn't say titties dear, its not nice." Mrs. Weasley said and laughed. "Though I do believe we'd be fighting a loosing battle if we tried to stop them from seeing each other."

"I do believe you are right in that at least, but I refuse to have your hoard coming over to my manor." Lucius said.

"Father!" Draco said. "Be nice." Which caused all the adults to laugh.

"Apparently now your the parent Draco." Lucius said and Draco smiled at his Father.

"I'm going to need help getting home." Harry admitted. "I don't want to wind up in some creepy place again, it was fun but scary too."

"And where did you go young man?" Lucius enquired and Harry shrugged.

"To this creepy shop, there was a human hand there and all kinds of cool things and I found the diary there too."

"What diary?"

"The bad man's diary, but an old wizard did somfin to it and now I don't wanna have it no more." Harry said and smiled at Draco.

"And why were you using floo powder unsupervised?"

"Cause Daddy and Papa were sleeping. Daddy is going to have my brother so he's tired and Papa did somfin, that made me feel a lot happier, but he gots tired afterwards and grumpy. I didn't wanna wake em up and I was bored, so I used floo powder, I was gonna go to the toystore, but I messed up." He said and pouted.

"Look young man, you can't just take floo powder."

"Why not, its there and Daddy uses it all the time."

"Because its dangerous, you could wind up anywhere." Lucius said.

"Why would I want to go to Anywhere? I wanted to go to Diagon Ally." He said and all the adults laughed. "What do you think they think is so funny."

"Grown ups are weird." Ron said and shrugged.

"Yes they are strange, aren't they?" Draco asked and the three of them grinned at each other.

"Lets go play, tag your it." He said and touched Draco, both boys then raced out of the flat and around the streets of Diagon Ally, as people stared at them playing a game of tag.

"Can I join?" A little boy asked and Harry grinned.

"Sure, tag is more fun with lots of people." Harry replied and touched the boy, soon twenty children were all playing tag in the street, as adults tried to stop them, or get out of their way. Harry laughed, his hair blowing about him in the breeze, as he chased his new found friends and ran from them. It never occured to him that pants and a long sleeve shirt weren't really proper attire for a cold day, he was used to being cold and all the running warmed him up. An hour after the game started, it ended, as the children were all picked up by their parents, Harry found Ron and Draco, grinning at them both, before scooping up a ball of the snow and chucking it at Draco. Draco laughed and made his own snowball, lobbing it back at Harry and Harry fell down, a moment later, his cheek scraped.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to do it." Draco said and Harry who was trying not to cry, his lip trembling turned to Draco and nodded.

"I know Draco, but I'm cold, lets go into the bookstore and I can help the store clerk." He said and Draco nodded, together the three boys went into the bookstore. Harry went back and called his magic back from the man, who stared at the three of them. "Run for it mates!" Harry said and Draco and Ron ran out of the store.

"Hold hands, then people will think we're together." Ron said.

"Let me try somfin." Harry said and crunched up his face for a moment, instantly his skin changed to alabaster and he turned to his friends, Draco had brown hair and brown eyes, his face was rounder and Ron looked exactly the same as the other two "It worked, now they will think you're my brothers." Harry said and grinned.

"Brillant mate, but does this wear off?" Draco asked and Harry shrugged.

"Not sure, but I can most probably reverse it eventually." He replied and grabbed Ron and Draco's hands.

"Our clothes are the same though." Draco pointed out and a moment later and a much more tired Harry, they all had the same purple shirt and pants, as well as a blue coat.

"That was hard." Harry complained and yawned.

"Lets go to the toystore." Draco said and Harry nodded, together they walked to the toystore and went to the playground. "We need names." Draco said.

"Um, you can be George and I'll be Jimmy."

"I'll be Josh." Ron said and Harry smiled.

"Great, last name, um Moorwod?" He asked and the other two nodded, together they went onto the play equipment and started to play, but soon all three of them had fallen asleep, on the play equipment.

Draco was woken by a litte girl, who poked him in the stomach. "Ow that hurts, go away." He said.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on playground equipment, I'm Cho, I'm five and you're a lot younger, so you have to obey me."

"Jimmy, Josh, a strange girl poked me." Draco cried out and both boys woke up, going over to Draco.

"You don't poke people, it not nice."

"Well you shouldn't be sleeping on the playground where's your Mummy and Daddy?"

"We losted them, when those kids started playing and we came inside to get warm." Harry lied and Draco and Ron grinned at him.

"Well then, I'll get my Mummy to help you find em."

"Nah, its more fun to play together, then with them, they tell us not to do all sorts of things and its not fun." Harry said.

"That's the job of parents." The girl said and Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're annoying, leave us alone." He said clearly.

"You need help." The girl said and he shook his head.

"No we don't, we're fine." Harry said stubbornly. "Now go away." He added clearly.

"Alright, you don't need to be mean." She said and left.

"Maybe she's right, maybe we should go." Ron said and Harry considered a moment.

"Alright, but lets go back to one of our houses so we can play some more, as long as we don't act like ourselves, we can stay together." Harry said and Draco nodded.

"You have the floo powder, so we should go back to your house."

"Okay." Harry said and smiled, before going down the slide and using the fireplace to go to his house, he grabbed his friends hands and they stepped through the flames together, spilling out and coming face to face with a frantic James.

"Daddy!" All three called and smiled at him, James stared at the three boys.

"Who are the other two Harry and how on earth did you manage this?"

"One of us is Ron, one is Harry and one is Draco, remember we can't tawk with L's or say FA right."

"We have trouble with T H?" One boy asked.

"Yes we do." Another replied. "Time to play chase!" He added and ran away, the other two fallowing behind them, as James attempted to fallow as well.

"Finxy!" James called and the houself appeared. "Harry has transfigured himself and two other boys to look exactly alike, go get them, I can't chase after them."

"Finxy is happy to help." Finxy said and vanished, reappearing a moment later. "Boys its nap time."

"We don't wanna nap." All three said together, Harry remembering to be petulent just in time.

"I could get James to read you a story."

"We like stories." They said together and grinned.

"Hey guys, it hurts us to stop playing right?" Harry asked and the other two laughed.

"Yes it will." The other two agreed and Harry hugged the other two boys.

"I wike having brofers my age." Harry said and they grinned at each other.

"We do too." The other two boys agreed.

"Lets go find some place to play." Draco suggested.

"Okay, this castle is cool!" Harry said.

"It is." Ron agreed and they walked together to the toy room, which also had a lot of soft things and a lot of the more delicate toys had been removed.

"Lets play with these." Harry said and took out three sets of gobstones. "Getting clothes yucky is fun."

"It is!" Draco agreed and they started to play together, the house elf looking puzzled at the boys, as they yelled shouts of delight, if they won or lost, mainly do to the slime getting on their clothes.

"I is getting your other parents, who is you being?"

"We towd you awready, we're Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy." Draco said, though it killed him to put his name last.

"I'm Draco Malfoy!" Ron said haughtily and giggled.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Harry said.

"I'm Harry Potter." Draco said and all three boys started to laugh.

"I is getting your parents, they is knowing their children, you is staying here?"

"We might, we might not." Ron said. "It aww depends on what we want."

"Yes, so tough titties." Draco said and the other two laughed.

"You said a bad word Harry." Harry said.

"I know, Mummy Weasley told me that." Draco said and all three laughed.

"I like having two Daddies, it is fun." Ron said and the other two nodded.

"Potions are fun." Harry said.

"You could try to make something." The house elf said.

"No, we don't want to." Draco said. "We gots lots of toys to play with and we don't know how good some of us are at potions, its better to not play with them."

"This is being confusing." Finxy said and disapperated.

"Finxy never calls anyone master." Harry said and Draco nodded.

"I'm sleepy, lets go to our room."

"Lets go to the nearest room, its easy." Draco said and Ron nodded.

"I wanna play more." Harry protested.

"If we sleep, we can play more."Ron pointed out and Draco nodded.

"That is smart, lets be smart." Draco said and together the three boys went into the other room and fell asleep. That was where the five parents found them an hour later, curled against each other and still looking exactly alike.

"How do we tell the difference?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They breath differently." Mrs. Malfoy pointed out.

"Yeah, but they all snore and one snores louder then the others, so its hard to tell the difference." James pointed out.

"We should be able to tell how our children sleep at least. Where is Severus by the way?"

"He preformed a soul healing and removed a horcrunx from Harry, he's got magical exhaustion." James said and sighed, pulling at his hair.

"Ron sucks his thumb sometimes, when he sleeps." Mrs. Weasley said and James sighed.

"They are four year olds, I think most of them suck their thumbs when they sleep." James pointed out.

"Wake up guys." Draco said when he woke up from the people not speaking very quietly around him and shook both boys, who snapped awake and smiled at Draco.

"That's Draco he's a light sleeper."

"Are you sure about that wady?" Draco asked and Harry laughed. "You weren't being very quiet." He told James and yawned, as Ron laughed.

"Come on lets play!" Ron said and climbed out of bed, Harry and Draco did the same, running away from their parents laughing, as they darted back and forth.

"We need to eat everything they give us, like good boys." Harry pointed out.

"Act like everything is gross." Draco added and the three boys nodded.

"We don't draw or read, or do potions." Ron said and the others laughed.

"This is fun!" Draco said and Harry smiled.

"Yeah it is, it would hurt us to stop playing wouldn't it?"

"We already agreed that it would." Draco said.

"But they don't know that." Harry said.

"Okay." Ron said.

"When will I see my brothers?" Draco asked Mrs. Weasley who stared at him in shock.

"I miss them too." Harry agreed.

"I want to see them." Ron said.

"I miss Billy." Harry added and the other two laughed.

"Good one, Draco." Draco said.

"Thanks Ron." Harry replied. "Lets go plan!" Harry added and grabbed the hands of his two friends running away from their parents, laughing.

"We can't cast sleeping spells on them, they might get hurt." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm not chasing after them, its too undignified."

"Its past that Lucius, we're being outsmarted by four year olds." Mr. Weasley pointed out.

"Hey its not our fault that our children are smart." James pointed out.

"Ron is more brave then cleaver, they clearly want to play this game, so we'll give them food that no child likes."

"Like what?" Lucius asked.

"Brussle sprouts and lots of vegitables, though we'd have to eat them too."

"As long as there's desert." James said. "I need something sweet for the baby."

"Then give into your pregnancy cravings and make the most disgusting desert possible." Mrs. Weasley said and all of them laughed, while their children found an empty room and hashed out their own plans.

"Remember, its Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny and me." Ron said and the other two repeated the the names, until they got them right.

"My houself name is Finxy." Harry said and the other two nodded.

"I gots one named Dobby." Draco said and the three went back out of the bedroom and back to their parents.

"Your brothers and sister will be coming soon Ron." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Cool, I look forward to seeing Fred and George." Ron said and the other two laughed.

"Yes, I think that they would be good fun." Harry added.

"We could learn tricks from them." Draco grinned and everyone groaned.

"You don't need to learn anymore tricks." Lucius said. "If you don't come home at once, no money for a month."

"I can't come home Father, I've promised my friends." Harry reminded Draco.

"I think he means it." Draco pointed out.

"So two of us don't get spending money." Harry pointed out. "If two of us can go without it, the third can too for a while."

"I'll take back the toys to the shop." James threatened.

"You promised!" Draco said. "This is my first christmas without the Dursleys and with a family!" He then blinked furiously and dashed at his eyes.

"You don't get to lick the batter, when I make cakes Ron and you get the wooden spoon."

"Hitting people isn't nice." Harry said.

"You woudn't like it if I hit you." Draco pointed out.

"Ron doesn't like it when you hit him with the spoon." Ron added.

"I'll give you all candy." James said suddenly. "If you tell us which one is which."

"We don't want a bunch of hyper four year olds on our hands." Lucius said.

"That could be fun." Draco said and the other two laughed, he tugged on Lucius' robes. "Pick me up Father."

"Why on earth do you want me to pick you up?"

"Because I wof you." Draco said and hugged his Father, Lucius' eyes grew wide.

"This is clearly not my son, Draco knows better then to display himself like this in a public situation." Lucius said and Harry straitened, giving that haughty look that Draco used sometimes. "That's my son."

"Mummy don't wet him take me away!" Harry said. "Stranger danger." He added and ran to Mrs Weasley, the other two laughed, as Draco released his Father.

"Nice one Draco." Ron said.

"That was brillant, did you see the look on Fafer Wucius' face when I hugged him?" Draco asked and laughed.

"We just need to give him lots of hugs." Harry said and all three boys rounded on Lucius running towards him and trying to hug him.

"Unhand me urchins, I am a Malfoy, this is undignified."

"We wof you Father." All the boys said and laughed.

"Boys, I don't think that Mr Malfoy likes that." Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

"Call him Wucius, we want you to be friends too." Ron said.

"That's Harry."

"He not Harry, I Harry." Draco said.

"No, I'm Harry." Harry said and grinned at Draco and Ron.

"Merlin, this is giving me the vapors." Narcissia said and pulled out a fan, fanning herself. "You don't want to make Mother sick, now do you Draco?"

"I wanna pway and you just pretend to be sick." Harry said.

"I most certainly do not, Draco would never address me like that, so you clearly aren't my boy."

"Mofer, you do haf your vapors at good times." Ron said and the other two boys giggled.

"What are vapors?" Draco asked.

"Stuff that old people get." Harry said and shrugged.

"I'm not old!" Narcissia said. "Its not my fault I'm delicate." She said and started fanning herself.

"Grown ups are all old." Draco said.

"Yeah!" Both boys added.

"Just for that, I'm not bringing the boys and Ginny to see you, Mr. Mal- Lucius' houself is watching them."

"Poor Dobby." Draco said. "I feew sorry for the bwoke."

"Why he's just a houself, we're clearly better then them." Harry said.

"I like houselves, Finxy is nice to me." Ron said.

"Merlin, acting lessons can be crossed off the list." Lucius said. "You my boy, clearly don't need them."

"Its fun to play pretend." Harry said.

"This is a game to all of you?" Lucius asked and they all nodded. "Well if you don't produce my son, you'll never play together again."

"Scrunch up your face like me." Draco said and a moment later there were three Dracos.

"We gave em to you." Harry said and Draco yawned widely, before scratching his arse.

"I'm sleepy." Ron complained. "That's hard."

"It is, but fun."

"You got ink all over your clothes."

"Sorry Daddy." All three boys said.

"But it was fun, we're tired now."

"Merlin, well at least one of you boys will be in Slytherin, perhaps two?"

"I'm gonna be a Gryffindor!" Draco said proudly. "Everyone in my house was one."

"You pretending too well Harry." Ron chided.

"Sorry Ron." Draco said and smiled.

"I wanna be a Slytherdor." Ron added. "Or a Grifferin."

"That's not how the houses work." Harry said. "Though that would be so cool."

"You don't belong quite in Gryffindor or Slytherin Harry, you belong in both of them." Draco said and smiled. "Time to switch." He added and the three boys started to race around the adults, laughing as their parents made grabs for them. Harry allowed himself to be caught by Mr Malfoy and smiled at him.

"Hi Father, this is a fun game."

"You need to stop this at once!" Lucius said and Harry smiled.

"Why? Its a slytherin game, we have to help Ron a lot, cause he's not as good at it." Harry added and lied.

"Am too!" Draco protested.

"I think he's good at it." Ron said and smiled at Draco reassuringly. "You are doing really good."

"Thanks Harry."

"So you admit that your my son?"

"I don't say yes, I don't say no." Harry said and all three children giggled.

"So you can neither confirm, or deny that you are my son?"

"That's how the game is played, we can't tell anyone who we are and none of us want to stop playing." Ron said. "Its a fun game."

"Well will it still be fun if I told you, your just getting vegetables for dinner."

"That's yucky." All three boys said.

"I don't wanna eat vegetables." Harry said.

"You need to grow big and strong Ron, like your brother Bill and this way you get plenty of vegetables to be disgusted by."

"We gots to like somfin." Draco said.

"We get to try new food!" Harry said.

"Food isn't supposed to be green, it disturbs me." Ron said and all three laughed.

"Put me down Fafer, I wanna play with my friends."

"No." Lucius said flatly, as Ron and Draco curled up on the floor and closed their eyes.

"I want down now!" Harry said.

"Don't have a temper tantrum Draco." Draco said. "Remember your Fafer doesn't like that."

"That's Harry."

"I'm not Harry, he's Harry." Draco said and pointed at Harry.

"I'm not Harry, he's Harry." Harry pointed at Ron. "I'm Ron." He added and was promptly released, he dropped a few feet, fell onto his arse, his foot bending at a slight angle under his butt, the other leg outstretched and glared up at Mr. Malfoy. "You dropped me!" He said and his eyes filled with tears, he started to cry giving into his emotions.

"There now dear its alright, you must be tired."

"It hurts." Harry wailed.

"If you just admit who you are, I'll make you a nice cup of tea, just the way you like it."

"He's not Ron." Ron said and yawned.

"Then who is?"

"I'm not Ron and neither is Harry." Ron said and pointed at Draco. "You're mean Father, you dropped Draco." He lied and Harry dashed angrily at his eyes.

"I'm not Draco and he's not Draco." He said and pointed at Draco.

"I'm really not Draco." Ron said. "I don't want to live in a spooky manor filled with dangerous things."

"Its cool Harry." Harry said and wiped at his face. "Remember, you saw it?"

"Yeah, now I remember, is it like that shop, in the rooms that aren't safe?"

"No, I've been trying to catalog my Father's collection, he left me a book full of what is inside the rooms, but I have to go in covered in protective spells and its no place for a little boy."

"We're not little." All three pouted. "We big!"

"Well at least they have one thing in common, ah four year olds the world over must say that daily to their parents." Arthur said and smiled. Harry started to stand and cried out, his foot hurt much worse when he stood on it. His eyes promptly filled with tears and he started to cry.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"My foot really hurts." Harry said.

"Don't move it then dear." She said and took out her wand, she made a quick movement and Harry's foot suddenly felt a lot better. "I healed it, I've needed it, considering how often my boys hurt themselves."

"Thanks Mummy." Harry said and went over to the other two.

"Is your owwie all better?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes, it is, much better."

"Sorry you were dropped." Ron said.

"Its not your guyses fault." Harry said and hugged both his friends.

"We're blood brothers now right?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes, we are and God Brothers too." Harry said. "Because your Papa is my Godfather."

"That's Draco." Lucius said and Harry smiled at Draco.

"You clearly don't know your son all that well." Draco said and grinned at Harry. "Maybe you should get the houself, Draco said that the elf watches him mostly."

"That sounded like you dear." Narcissia said.

"I know." Lucius said puzzled.

"The fact of the matter is, that neither of us seem to know our children all that well."

"Its not your fault Daddy, you saved me from the Dursleys." Draco said and Harry frowned.

"I don't want to hear about those muggles, muggles are disgusting." Harry said.

"Muggles can be nice, my Daddy helps em." Ron said.

"That's Ron, its got to be."

"It most probably isn't." James said.

"Switch!" Harry called out and they raced around the room again.

"Stop doing that."

"We wanna make it harder, by the way last time it was Harry that you thought was Draco." Harry said and smiled.

"I shouldn't have dropped you, I'm sorry."

"I don't like that you'd drop any of us." Ron said.

"We're bestest friends in the whole world." Draco said and both laughed.

"You're good at this game Draco." Harry said.

"Thank you." Ron and Draco said at the same time.

"That's Harry, now someone get my son before they switch again." Six pairs of hands reached out for Harry and he ran out the door, Ron and Draco fallowing close behind, they weaved around each other as they ran, before coming to one of the chambers and opening a door to a bedroom.

"I'm not tired but you can sleep if you want."

"You're never tired." Harry said and Harry and Ron laughed, they settled on the bed and Ron fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows, he started to snore loudly. Harry and Draco giggled and Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When Harry woke up, he was hungry, Draco and Ron were still asleep, but someone had come in and covered them with a blanket, Harry was holding some weird tattered blanket, Ron had a beat up stuffed teddy bear and Draco was holding Draggles. Harry laughed and woke up his friends. "What is this?"

"That's a teddy bear." Draco said and blushed.

"I think this is yours." Harry said and handed the blanket to Ron, who gave Draco the teddy bear and Draco gave Harry his dragon.

"We should switch." Harry said and gave Ron his dragon, taking the tattered blanket from Ron, he draped it over one shoulder.

"I wear it like a cloak." Ron said and Harry adjusted it, so it was around his shoulders.

"Lets go and get somfin to eat." Harry said and the other two nodded. "We can drop these things off in a bedroom closer to the dining room." He added and stepped out, together they walked in no particular direction. Soon they found their way to the dining room, Harry put the blanket on a seat outside the dining room and the others copied him. They entered the hall and stared at the wide variety of vegetables.

"Yikes." Harry said and the other two laughed and grinned when they saw their parents.

"Thanks for making this." Draco said.

"Mrs. Weasley helped the houself to cook it." Narcissia said.

"Thanks Mummy." All three boys said and the parents stared at each other. The boys sat at the table and stared at the vegtables.

"What's that?" Draco asked pointing at an artichoke. "Will it hurt to eat it?"

"No, it won't hurt boy." Lucius said. "You just bite the white stuff off."

"Cool!" Harry said and smiled at Draco. "This looks great Mummy."

"I find that to be disturbing." Ron said and pointed at the brussle sprouts.

"Since you pointed at it, you should try it."

"We'll all try the same stuff, that way their play won't work." Draco said and Harry and Ron nodded.

"That is an excellent idea Harry." Harry said.

"Can you help me, I have troubwe serfing myself." Ron said looking at the meal hungrily.

"Of course, I'll help you dear, you expressed some interest in the Artichokes?" She enquired.

"What's that?" Harry asked pointing at the strangy layered dish in the center.

"Its try it and like it." Molly said and scooped some of the funny looking gloop onto three of the plates, she then added other vegetables to the plates. "We're having meat too, you can join us, if you stop this game."

"Its too fun." Draco said and took a big bite of the layered dish.

"That's Ron." Molly said.

"It might be, but can you really tell?" Draco asked, before starting to tuck into his vegetables with gusto, the other two copied him and grimaced occationally.

"I actually like these weird green things." Harry said, eating the brussel sprouts.

"You're crazy Weaswy." Ron said.

"These are good." Draco said surprised, as he ate the artichokes.

"They look dangerous." Harry said.

"Try them, they are tasty, dipped in potatoes." Draco said and Harry shrugged, before tearing off some of his artichoke leaves.

"I'm not trying that, it looks too weird." Ron said and Harry smiled.

"They actually taste alright and they are fun to eat." He said and flicked one onto Ron's plate.

"Hey!" Ron said. "I'm trying to eat my dinner."

"Sorry." Harry said and flicked another, Ron grinned and started tearing at his own artichoke.

"Food Fight!" Draco called and threw some of his finished leaves at Ron, who tossed some broccoli at Draco, soon vegetables were flying between the three boys and onto several of the adults.

"Stop this at once Draco, you're ruining your clothing."

"Its already ruined Mother and I'm playing with my friends." Draco said.

"This is fun!" Harry said and laughed.

"Play with us Daddy." Ron added and tossed his food at Arthur and James, his potatoes hit James square on the face and Arthur got a piece of broccoli down his shirt.

"Alright that's it." James said and scooped up some potatoes, lobbing it back at Ron, who laughed and tried to catch it, potatoes splattered everywhere. The three boys laughed, before Harry lobbed food back at James and soon Arthur joined in.

"What, boys will be boys, Molly dear." Arthur said. "All of you are getting a bath after this though."

"Aww!" All three boys said, before throwing food at Arthur and James, something caught Lucius in the cross fire and he glared at the three boys.

"This shirt is now ruined." He said and Harry shivered, having a flash back to his time with the Dursleys.

"I can clean it." Ron said haistly and shuddered too, Draco was obviously scared.

"You're frightening my friends." Harry said. "Stop it Father."

"I'm sorry, its just that I don't like to have my clothing messed up."

"Wow, I know that Severus has a wand up his arse sometimes, but how did it get in yours?" James said and the Weasleys laughed.

"You got a wand up your arse Father? That must be a bad owwie." Harry said.

"Its a figure of speech boy."

"We don't like it when you call us boy." Draco said, seeing his friend shutter slightly. "Call us son."

"I will not be dictated to by a disobediant four year old."

"The Dursleys used to call Harry boy, but if you wanna be wike the muggwes and scare him, you gonna have to deal wif us." Draco said.

"Four year olds, I'm so scared." Lucius said.

"Bad men get naps." Ron said.

"Merlin Lucius, you don't want to make this any worse then it already is."

"Would it hurt you if I put your Daddy to sleep?" Ron asked.

"No." Both replied and all three smiled, instantly Lucius collapsed forward onto his dinner plate, snoring fairly loudly.

"That was a great piece of magic Harry." James said and all three boys yawned. "Lets get the three of you into the bath and bed."

"I don't..."Harry yawned. "Wanna go to bed."

"That may be Draco."

"I wanna play with my friends too." Draco said.

"Yeah."

"You can all play while I read you a story." Arthur said.

"Okay." The boys said and smiled.

"You should go back to my brothers." Harry told Molly.

"I need to stay with you right now dear, I can't leave Ronny in a strange house."

"Fanks Mummy." Draco said. "Its so big."

"I know dear." Molly said and sighed. "I know one of you is my sweet little Ronny, if you come home now, we can bake a cake tomorrow."

"We wanna stay together." Draco said stubbornly and the other two nodded.

"If that's what you want." Molly said and all three boys nodded, they went up to a large bathroom and stared at the arm floats.

"We're going into a deep pool of water?" Ron asked and Arthur smiled.

"Its the easiest way to get you all clean." Arthur replied. "I filled it with bubbles and I'll be watching you all carefully."

"Okay." Harry said and peeled off most of his clothing, leaving his underwear on.

"I wondered what was up my arse." Draco said.

"How do muggles wear these things, they are really uncomfortable." Ron said and stripped down too, Draco fallowed them a moment later, pulling on the arm floats and jumping into the pool.

"Can either of you swim, cause I can't." Harry said.

"No." They both said and shrugged.

"Then lets grab hands, the floats should work." Harry said and the other two nodded, splashing until they reached each other.

"You've almost got it boys, like I showed you Ronny." Arthur said. "Stretch out face upward and let your body float." He explained and the boys did as he said, not letting go of each other.

"This is nice." Ron said and Harry nodded, getting a mouthful of suds and spitting it out.

"That was cool, do that again!" Draco said

"It tastes terrible." Harry told him. "I'm not doing it again." Arthur laughed.

"If you want to play with the water, it would be better not to do it in a bubble bath. Bubbles don't taste very good."

"Yeah they yucky." Harry agreed and dunked his head under water.

"You're very brave."

"Not really I'm with my two bestest friends and I gots floaties on." Harry said and wiped off his eyes. "Guys, tell me if I still have food in my hair okay?"

"Kay, if you do the same." Draco said and Harry nodded. Arthur gave him a dollup of shampoo and he scrubbed his hair with it.

"You need to do the top too." Arthur said and Harry nodded, scrubbing at his hair, as Ron and Draco dunked their heads and scrubbed at their own hair, Harry got tired of scrubbing and keeping his eyes closed, so he dunked his head and washed the soap away. The other two soon did the same, wiping at their eyes as they came up for air.

"Looks like you boys did a good job." Arthur said and Harry grinned.

"Look!" Ron said and put soap on his face making a beard, Harry and Draco laughed and copied him.

"This is fun." Harry said and the other boys nodded.

"Lots of fun." Draco agreed and yawned.

"If you don't get out soon though, you'll turn into prune people." Arthur said and the boys looked alarmed at each other, before struggling to get out of the water. They managed to climb up the built in stairway and get out dripping wet. They grabbed towels and dried off, before changing into their pajamas behind a screen. Harry delibertly turned his shirt inside out and backwards, before stepping away from the screen. One of the boys was trying to fix his shirt, looking puzzled and the other was trying to put his shirt on upside down.

"It goes on the other way round Draco." Harry said, looking at the boy to his left.

"Thanks Ron." Ron said and pulled his shirt on right. "Your shirt is backwards." He said and Harry looked down.

"Your right, it is." He said and fixed it. "I think the buttons go towards the front."

"They do, I used to wear these a lot." Draco said and Harry smiled, he wished that he had nice warm comfy pajamas to wear, instead of only that tatty shirt.

"Alright boys, lets go to the bedroom, what story do you want to hear?"

"Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump and The Hopping Pot." Harry said promptly.

"Those are my favorites too." Draco said. "They are funny."

"We like the same two stories the best." Ron said and smiled, a moment later his Mum came in with the toys and Ron's blanket.

"I thought you might like these boys." She said.

"Thanks Mummy." All three boys said and Molly and Arthur watched as each boy took one of the things without hesitation, Harry got the blanket, Ron the bear and Draco the dragon. Harry spread the blanket over their heads and watched as Ron and Draco played with the toys together and Arthur read. Soon he grew tried and snuggled into the pillows, closing his eyes and falling asleep. The other two children played for a while, before they started to yawn and snuggled down under the blanket as well, Ron put the bear under the covers and Draco did the same with the dragon, passing the dragon to Ron, as he accepted his bear, the boys then closed their eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
